El Heredero Del Fuego
by KuraiKazeX
Summary: Decepcionado, abandonado y traicionado por su aldea, tanto dio por ella y así era como le pagaban. Pero, no quería y no podía odiarla, aun tenia el deseo de protegerla, tal como lo hiso el Sandaime. La voluntad de Fuego aun reside en él. (reescrito de un nuevo camino).
1. Chapter 1

A las afueras de Konoha un joven rubio de ojos azules caminaba con paso decidido alejándose de Konoha. Ese joven era Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko el bijuu más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero la gente lo conocía como mas como el ninja cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente

Se preguntaran porque este se alejaba de la aldea para eso hay que volver el tiempo atrás

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital luego de la batalla que tuvo contra Sasuke en el valle del fin; había resultado muy herido por el chidori pero gracias al chakra del Kyubi había sobrevivido; pero lo peor de todo es que no había conseguido salvar a Sasuke

- maldita sea, falle en traerlo de regreso- dijo naruto totalmente frustrado- ni siquiera con ayuda del zorro pude hacerlo-

De pronto un ambu apareció en la habitación- Uzumaki Naruto el consejo necesita su presencia – tras eso volvió a desaparecer

-genial ahora que quieren- dijo naruto comenzando a vestirse para ir hacia el consejo

"ten cuidado chico, esto me da mala espina" escucho el rubio en su mente

- a que te refieres- dijo ya caminando por los pasillos del hospital recibiendo miradas frías de todos los que se cruzaba

"no lo sé, pero no es nada bueno, solo ten cuidado" volvió a escuchar, el rubio no sabía porque pero el zorro estaba muy conversador esos últimos días

Una hora después el rubio se encontraba frente a la Godaime hokage Tsunade, el gama sannin, el consejo civil, los consejeros de la hokage, el líder de Raíz y los lideres de clanes

- para que me han mandado a llamar- dijo el rubio mirando a tsunade y jiraiya que parecían afligidos

-Uzumaki- comenzó Danzou escupiendo el nombre del rubio- por sus recientes acciones en fallar en traer al último Uchiha y liberar el poder del zorro, serás exiliado de Konoha y considerado un ninja renegado de rango S

-ya veo- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza – cuanto tiempo tengo para abandonar la aldea

-solo 24 horas y contando- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción

El rubio no contesto solo salió rumbo a su departamento sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno

Horas más tarde el rubio se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, pensando que ahora ya no podría hacer su sueño realidad

-que digo siempre fue solo eso, un sueño; con Kyubi conmigo jamás me darían el puesto- dijo cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la jaula del zorro – que sucede Kyubi – dijo sin muchos ánimos

- como te sientes chico – el rubio solo le dio una mirada de "es enserio" – está bien pregunta mala; que harás ahora -

- abandonar la aldea que más- dijo el rubio con menos ánimos

- lo siento, naruto- dijo el zorro algo arrepentido

- porque te disculpas – pregunto el rubio demasiado extrañado por la conducta del zorro

- porque es mi culpa; si yo no estuviera contigo esto no pasaría, ellos solo intentan vengarse de mi- dijo el Kyubi mirando al pequeño rubio- solo soy una carga para ti -

- no lo digas- el zorro levanto la mirada- no vuelvas a decir que eres una carga para mí, yo nunca te creí una carga muchos menos un demonio; tu estas tan solo como yo Kyubi enfrentemos esta soledad juntos – dijo el rubio con una mirada que desprendía total confianza, levanto su mano en forma de puño y se decidió a cruzar la jaula

-gracias naruto; pero llámame Natsumi ese es mi verdadero nombre, Kyubi es solo un titulo -

-espera, quieres decir que eres mujer- dijo el rubio impresionado- tienes forma humana- Kyubi no respondió solo se paro y se cubrió con sus 9 colas dejando que un pequeño brillo rojizo la cubriera; poco a poco la zorra fue perdiendo tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de una chica promedio; cuando retiro sus colas el rubio casi se cae de la impresión

- parece que aun me veo bien- dijo la bijuu al ver a naruto con la mandíbula desencajada- que te parece – dijo en pose sensual arqueando su cadera

-eres hermosa Natsumi-chan- dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje – siempre pensé que eras hombre con esa voz tan gruesa y ese temperamento -

-si es raro; pero deberías dormir- dijo acercándose al rubio- descansa naruto-kun -

-tú también Natsumi-chan- dijo desapareciendo

A la mañana siguiente Naruto muy temprano salió caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha prefería irse sin despedirse de nadie; pero no contaba con que Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko y Kurenai estuvieran allí

-que hacen aquí- pregunto el rubio

-perdóname naruto- dijo tsunade abrazando al rubio- no pude hacer nada para impedirlo solo los padres de tus amigos votaron en contra, a excepción de Hiashi – el rubio se sorprendió ya que al parecer mas gente de la que pensaba era la que lo apoyaba

- descuida Tsunade-sama – esto sorprendió a todos que lo miraron raro- que si tengo que irme a enfrentar el mundo debo cambiar mi actitud despreocupada – respondió el rubio como quien dice el cielo es azul

- naruto- dijo jiraiya acercándose al rubio y agachándose a su altura- se supone que esto se te entregaría cuando fueras mayor de edad – dijo dándole una carta – es de tu padre -

Naruto al oír eso abrió la carta y leyó:

_Naruto_

_Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esto significa que cumplí mi propósito y eh muerto; perdona por sellar a Kyubi en tu interior pero confió en que tu y él se llevaran bien y juntos protegerán la aldea; no te culpo si me odias por poner un peso tan grande en tus hombros, pero es lo único que podía hacer como padre, confiar en mí hijo; junto con esta carta se te entregaran las llaves de una mansión que poseía tu madre Kushina Uzumaki en el país del remolino, además de todos los pergamino con mis técnicas; vuélvete fuerte hijo y protege la aldea. Recuerda tu madre y yo siempre te amamos_

_Se despide Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de la aldea de Konoha_

Naruto al terminar de leer la carta lloraba abiertamente

- solo me arrepiento de no haber cumplido tu deseo padre- dijo naruto al oír que su padre confiaba abierta y totalmente en él

- te equivocas Naruto tú la protegiste del Ichibi o ya lo olvidaste- dijo Shizune dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda

- ella tiene razón además no es tu culpa que ellos te echaran Foxy-kun – dijo Anko quien desde los exámenes chunnin había creado una relación de entendimiento mutuo de la soledad con el rubio además de haberlo ayudado a entrenar durante el mes de receso junto al gama sannin

- gracias, pero según la carta la mansión esta en el país del remolino; pero Iruka me dijo que este había sido arrasado en la segunda guerra- dijo Naruto que creía que la mansión seria escombro

-en realidad Naruto, la mansión esta bajo protección de un sello de sangre que solo tú puedes abrir; además tal vez logres encontrar los pergamino de sellos del clan Uzumaki- explico Jiraiya ya que él mismo había ayudado a construir dicho sistema de seguridad

- ya veo, los pergaminos se encuentran allí- pregunto Naruto

- sí, pero debes invocar a Gamabunta, el posee la llave a la bóveda de pergaminos - explico Jiraiya

- antes de que te vayas- empezó Kurenai- prométenos que algún día nos volveremos a ver – dijo la sensei del equipo 8, quien había ayudado a Naruto con ejercicios de detección de genjutsu y se habían hecho buenos amigos

- de acuerdo, algún día volveré a visitarlos; no sé cuándo ni cómo pero volveré, lo prometo – dijo el rubio para todos los presentes. Luego se despidió de cada uno de ellos y emprendió marcha

Fin flash Back

- ahora hacia donde iré primero - dijo el rubio en voz alta

"tienes un lugar, porque no vas a la mansión y entrenas para volverte fuerte; recuerda que Akatsuki aun va tras ti" hablo la bijuu en su mente

- tienes razón Natsumi-chan, entrenare muy duro para poder protegerte- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la bijuu jamás creyó que la protegería

"en ese caso, te ayudare a entrenar" dijo la bijuu "tener cientos de años me da mucho que enseñar, aunque si tu naturaleza no es del tipo Katon solo podre enseñarte taijutsu"

- esperemos que lo sea, pero de todas formas eso es genial pero primero debemos llegar allí – dijo emprendiendo camino


	2. Chapter 2

hola yo aqui de nuevo trayendo el capitulo 2, el cual fue muy facil de escribir teniendo una base en la cual desarrollarte  
quiero saber si tienen dudas, opiniones o cosas asi, tambien sobre que chicas les gustaria ver

naruto y sus personajes no me corresponden

/

Luego de casi un mes de viaje Naruto había llegado a la costa del país del remolino, arribo durante la noche así que lo único que atino a hacer, fue solo a caer rendido luego de un cansado viaje a remo. Hacia tan solo unas horas que había despertado y aun sentía sus músculos doler, luego de haber desarmado la tienda de campaña y haber desayunado algunas frutas, el rubio se dispuso a seguir camino en busca de la aldea.

Varias horas después Naruto aun seguía buscando la dichosa aldea aunque, a diferencia del principio ahora caminaba a paso tranquilo ya que, desistió de encontrarla tan rápido.

"Naruto"

- Al fin despiertas Natsumi-chan, ya me estaba aburriendo – hablo el rubio al aire, ya que sin nadie cerca podía hablar tranquilamente sin que lo creyeran un loco.

"lo siento Naruto, pero no estaba durmiendo, hay algo que me mantiene intranquila"

- A que te refieres, sucede algo malo – pregunto el rubio ya que desde que la conocía, no creía que algo fuera capaz de inquietarla.

"Cuando llegamos la otra noche sentí una rara vibración en el aire, no creí que fuera nada importante así que no le di importancia pero, mientras más nos adentramos en la isla, esa vibración se hace más fuerte y constante"

- ¿Puedes rastrearla? –

"Tal vez, ¿pero qué planeas hacer?"

- Si hay algo que te perturba, averiguare que es – dijo el rubio decidido a encontrar sea lo que sea que fuera,

"Te diré, pero solo con la condición de que no te arriesgues demasiado"

- Lo prometo – contesto Naruto levantando su mano al pecho en señal de juramento – tu guía Natsumi-chan –

El rubio comenzó a correr entre el medio del bosque siguiendo las indicaciones mentales de la pelirroja, calculaba que hacia un par de horas que estaba corriendo solo atravesando bosque y mas bosque, excepto por alguna que otra pequeña construcción destruida que suponía era de aldeanos a los cuales les gustaba el aire del bosque.

- ¿Qué es eso? – a lo lejos el ojiazul diviso una extraña construcción. A medida que se acercaba distinguió que no era un edificio sino una estatua de algo que él jamás había visto; era como una mescla entre un humano y un águila, tenía las piernas de un águila además de alas, el pecho y los brazos eran de un humano y la cabeza, bueno no tenia cabeza, al parecer fue cortada hace mucho – que rayos seria esto, no recuerdo nada sobre esto en la academia, aunque jamás prestaba atención pero recordaría algo como esto – el rubio se sentó en pose de meditación haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo parecido a la estatua.

"Ya déjalo te harás daño" escucho el rubio en su mente "además ya estamos cerca"

- Bien, luego averiguare lo que sea que seas – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la estatua.

Nuevamente Naruto comenzó a correr aunque seguía pensando en esa extraña estatua pero prefirió dejarlo de lado al notar que se acercaba a la finalización del bosque. Al salir de este llego a un pequeño claro donde descansaba la caída de una cascada la cual desembocaba en un pequeño lago, lo extraño es que en el lago descansaba, por llamarlo de alguna forma, una pequeña isla y más extraño aun es que en la isla había un pequeño altar.

- ¿Es aquí? – el rubio se acerco a la orilla del lago.

"Espera Naruto, mira hacia abajo"

- ¿Que sucede? – el rubio miro a sus pies notando que la tonalidad del agua era demasiado oscura para ser un lago, tonalidad que solo se adquiere con la profundidad – ¿Qué tan profundo será esto? – Naruto tomo una pequeña piedra y la arrojo al lago, la cual se hundió con una velocidad increíble, pero algo raro ocurrió al llegar a cierta profundidad, la piedra exploto.

"Naruto ten cuidado, al parecer la presión de esta agua es diferente, eso solo habría pasado en una profundidad superior a los 2000 metros"

- Realmente no entiendo que sucede, lo único que sé es que no quiero terminar como esa roca – el ojiazul concentro chakra en la planta de sus pies y lentamente comenzó a caminar por la superficie del lago, pero antes de hacer medio metro el chakra reunido en la planta de sus pies desapareció – Rayos – dijo el rubio saltando hacia la orilla.

"¿Que sucedió Naruto?"

- no lo sé, de pronto el chakra simplemente desapareció, ¿alguna idea Natsumi? – pregunto el rubio.

"solo se me ocurre una pero es demasiado arriesgada"

- ¿Cuál es? –

"caminar" fue la respuesta de la bijuu, luego de una reclamación por parte de su compañero decidió explicarse mejor "no me refiero al uso del chakra, sino a simplemente caminar por la superficie del agua"

- te refieres a que camine sobre el agua como lo hago en la tierra – el rubio espero una negativa a esa pregunta pero contrario a su deseo recibió una afirmativa por parte de la bijuu – bien, lo intentare – Naruto camino lentamente hacia la orilla del lago, su primer paso fue vacilante tenía miedo de terminar como esa roca; al poner el otro pie en el agua noto que se podía mantener firmemente en el agua sin la ayuda del chakra – Esto es increíble – murmuro al no poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero al desconcentrarse se hundió apenas unos centímetros – Concéntrate, concéntrate, solo un poco mas – se decía a sí mismo el rubio al notar que ya estaba a medio lago – Bien lo hice – Naruto suspiro aliviado al haber llegado a la pequeña isla – Ahora que rayos es esto – dijo al ver el pequeño altar el cual constaba de un pequeño pilar, en el capitel descansaba un libro hecho de piedra, tenia escrito algo que el rubio no pudo leer ya que ese idioma lo desconocía y aun lado del libro la estatua de una pequeña ave – Que clase de ave eres – dijo el rubio picando con su dedo la estatua – Que rayos – maldijo al notar que la estatua empezó a brillar bañando todo el lugar en luz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para descubrir que ya no se encontraba en el claro sino, en un lugar totalmente bañado en fuego, ¿fuego?, si fuego, aunque él estaba parado sobre un camino de piedra que no conducía a ningún lugar solo a un vacio donde caería a las llamas y el no pensaba lanzarse.

- Qué bonito lugar – el rubio se llevo un buen susto al escuchar una voz a su espalda pero al girarse solo se encontró con Natsumi observando el alrededor.

- lo dices porque eres la reina del fuego – Naruto cayó en un detalle – Cuando cambiaste mi panorama mental – pregunto el rubio intrigado ya que la ultima vez no era así.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso – respondió la bijuu – Además esta no es tu mente – agrego viendo como la cara del rubio se desencajaba totalmente.

- Si esto no es mi mente, donde estamos y como es que estas aquí –

- No lo sé, pero seguro esto tiene que ver con que pusieras tus manos donde no debes – regaño la pelirroja

**- Quien hoza interrumpir mi sueño – **ambos se estremecieron al escuchar una tercera voz, la cual cabe destacar sonaba poderosa y muy irritada, el fuego de todos los alrededores comenzó a acumularse en un solo punto y luego de una pequeña expansión, de la cual ambos se cubrieron por instinto, dejo lugar a algo que el rubio jamás había visto en su vida, era tan grande o aun mas que el jefe Gamabunta, un ave pero no era un ave normal, todo su plumaje era de color rojo excepto por su pecho el cual asemejaba al color dorado, lo más raro de todo es que a pesar de tener un cola en forma de abanico como toda ave poseía 5 largas colas (como la armadura de ikki) las cuales parecía tan afiladas como cuchilla y sus alas expandidas parecían estar en llamas **– ¿Acaso fuiste tú mocoso? – **pregunto dirigiéndose a Naruto.

- Oye a quien llamas mocoso, estúpido pajarraco – contesto el rubio que aunque sentía un poco de temor no se iba a dejar insultar por una simple ave.

- Naruto mejor cállate – opino la pelirroja.

**- Deberías escuchar lo que te dicen los demás chiquillo – **aseguro el ave **– Aun no contestas mí pregunta ¿quién de ustedes me ha despertado? – **

- Si te refieres a tocar una estatua, entonces fui yo – dijo el rubio, que aun no entendía como rayos termino hay y como rayos ese pájaro podía hablar sin mover el pico.

**- Como es que un simple chico derroto a los guardianes y aun mas como cruzaste el lago - ** volvióa pregunto el ave.

- De que guardianes hablas, y sobre la otra pregunta solo camine – contesto el rubio, el ave miro al rubio directamente a los ojos notando que no mentía – Pero ahora contéstame algo tú, ¿quién eres y donde rayos estamos? –

**- Quien crees que te dio el derecho a preguntar – **

- Yo conteste todas tus preguntas, así que tu ahora contesta las mías – respondió el rubio un tanto molesto.

**- Si así lo quieres – **el ave desvió un momento la mirada observando a la pelirroja **– oh pero mira nada más, si es la pequeña reina del fuego, veo que te has unido a los humanos luego de que ese viejo te liberara – **comento el ave mirando a Natsumi.

- ¿Acaso me conoces?, y espero que no te refieras a mi padre de esa forma o juro que te hare pedazos – comento furiosa a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban de azul a rojo con la pupila rasgada.

**- Será mejor que te calmes Kyubi, tú no tienes el poder necesario para vencerme, que seas la reina del fuego no quiere decir que seas invencible –** la pelirroja se tranquilizo un poco ya que sabía que era cierto y algo en esa ave le decía que no mentía sobre su fuerza.

- Escucha estúpido pájaro, si vuelves a tratar así a Natsumi seré yo mismo quien te desplume – grito furioso el rubio.

**- Y dime que podría hacer un simple humano contra mi –** comento en tono arrogante

- Ya me canse de que hables de ti de forma tan importante sin siquiera decirnos quien eres –

**- Que más da, es imposible que un chiquillo como tu entienda a quien se enfrenta - ** Naruto ya se estaba hartando de la dichosa ave pero prefirió calmarse al notar que esta daba indicios de seguir con su charla **– Pero si de todas formas quieres saberlo, te lo diré; yo soy una de las cinco bestias elementales, mi título es el más alto entre las bestias del fuego, represento el máximo símbolo de fuego, también la purificación y la inmortalidad, soy Hao el dios fénix de las llamas eternas – **termino de hablar el fénix a la vez que de sus plumas caían pequeñas chispas de fuego que asemejaba a una lluvia.

- No puede ser, pensé que solo eran una leyenda – dijo Natsumi sin creérselo por completo.

- A que te refieres – pregunto el rubio al no entender nada de lo que dijo el ave o fénix como el mismo se había llamado.

**- Acaso has perdido tu memoria – **pregunto Hao a la pelirroja.

- No sé a qué te refieres, yo fui creada por Rikudou a partir de la división del Juubi – le expuso Natsumi.

**- Supongo que no recuerdas nada de tu anterior vida, te refrescare un poco tu memoria, yo fui quien te nombre reina del fuego, ya que de entre todas las criaturas que dominan el fuego tú eras unas de las más fuertes, pero eso fue hasta que ese tipo que se hacía llamar Juubi apareció, pero eso es otra historia – **el ave volvió a centrar su mirada en Naruto **– Ahora chico, dime porque interrumpiste mi sueño – **

- Yo no quise interrumpir tu sueño, solo quería averiguar qué era lo que mantenía intranquila a Natsumi-chan – contesto el rubio con la verdad.

**- Tal vez eso se deba al hecho de la atracción entre bestias del mismo elemento, pero que hallas llegado a mi morada es una proeza, aunque no te hallas cruzado con los guardias superaste el lago y eso es aun mas grande – **

- Que tiene de especial ese dichoso lago, aparte que de lo que se hunde se destruye – pregunto el rubio ya que era la segunda vez que el ave lo mencionaba.

**- Solo aquellos de intenciones puras lograran cruzarlo y déjame decirte que la tuya fue una intención muy noble; chico dime cuál es tu mayor meta – **pregunto Hao realmente interesado.

- Antes hubiera dicho ser hokage pero eso ya no me será posible – contesto cabizbajo y con un semblante de tristeza.

**- Niño permíteme ver un poco en tus recuerdos - ** dijo el fénix mientras que una de sus colas se acercaba a la frente del rubio; las imágenes de los recuerdos del rubio comenzaron a desfilar ante los ojos del fénix **"Este chico ha vivido una vida realmente dura, sufrimiento, pena, dolor, soledad, desprecio, amargura; y aun así, no posee deseos de venganza, aunque en el fondo de su corazon existe odio pero eso es normal en los humanos, tal vez" **pensó el fénix **– Has tenido una vida que no cualquiera soportaría, ahora dime, ya que tu sueño de ser hokage se te fue arrebatado, que es lo que deseas – **

- Si pudiera desear algo seria ser fuerte, quiero tener el poder de proteger a mis amigos – contesto el rubio totalmente convencido, pero que aun a pesar de lo dicho no había levantado la vista.

**- Me agradas Uzumaki, eres un humano de lo más interesante, deseas ser el nuevo portador de las llamas eternas – **pregunto el ave al rubio que hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista.

- Explícate – pidió.

**- Si haces un pacto conmigo, me permitirá cambiar de lugares con Kyubi y tú te convertirías por decirlo de una manera en mi jinchuriki – **explico el fénix aun rubio al cual casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

- Que sucedería con Natsumi –

**- Ella seria libre, y tú pasarías a recibirme a mí como tu huésped, ganarías el poder de las llamas eternas; pero antes de que aceptes debo aclararte que el proceso dolerá como si estuvieras en el mismísimo infierno y cabe decir, que es probable que no sobrevivas al cambio – **

- No me importa, no le temo a la muerte y si Natsumi puede ser libre, es un pequeño precio a pagar – respondió el rubio sonriéndole a la pelirroja que lo miraba aterrada.

- Naruto no lo hagas – pidió la pelirroja a la cual se le escapo una lagrima.

**- No mueras, Uzumaki naruto – **fueran las últimas palabras del fénix antes de convertirse en una bola de luz roja que entro en el pecho del rubio.

- Natsumi-chan, se libre – dijo el rubio, justo antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo era atacado por un dolor intenso, no pudo evitar soltar gritos desgarradores mientras se sostenía la garganta con fuerza, era como si todos los huesos y tejidos de su cuerpo fueran destruidos, solo para volverse a armar y ser destruidos nuevamente, tampoco pudo evitar vomitar sangre al sentir como sus propios pulmones explotaban y volvían a reconstruirse en el acto, su cabeza dolía horrores, al parecer, Hao no mintió cuando dijo que dolería como el infierno, su nariz comenzó a sangrar; su vista comenzaba a tornarse roja, tal vez porque el mismo esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente estaba sobre esforzando su cuerpo y esto provocaba que la sangre se acumulara en sus ojos, el chidori de Sasuke atravesándolo era una simple cosquilla al lado de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, produciendo que ya no se pudiera mantener en pie, al chocar contra el piso volvió a escupir sangre, tal vez la caída había provocado que una costilla le atravesara el pulmón; la última imagen de Naruto fue la de Natsumi corriendo hacia él mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Resiste Naruto – pidió Natsumi recostando al rubio en sus piernas; el rubio inconscientemente elevo su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de quedar completamente inconsciente - ¡NARUTO! -


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas yo nuevamente, traigo otro capi, quiero saber que opinan sobre como va siguiendo y cambiando la historia de la original (osea antes del rescrito, si es que alguien se acuerda)

contestare algunos reviews

Zafir09: Sinceramente lamento decirte que, no le dare el rinnegan. Siendo sincero jamas me llamo la atencion solo cuando es Pain quien lo usa, los 5 elementos no se los dare, solo uno. mejor uno bien usado y no varios de contenido pobre. Genjutsu ni hablar, realmente no se me da las ilusiones y ademas el rubio jamas sera bueno en eso admitamoslo, sobre el kenjutsu lo estoy pensando y fuinjutsu obvio es un uzumaki. Lamento que Naruto no tenga todo esto pero cambie mi historia porque me parecia demasiado fuerte asi que ahora lo hare mas parejo en cuanto a poder... Tengo sorpresas preparadas con respecto a Naruto y algunos otros personajes.

P: gracias por esperar :)... habra muchas cosas parecidas a la primer historia y otras no tanto... no te preocupes realmente me siento comodo reescribiendo esta historia y cada dia se me ocurre algo nuevo; ademas me tome un año sabatico !odio la universidad, lo juro!... no te preocupes ella sufrira, tal vez no de la misma forma pero igualmente sufrira muajajaja

Jaimol y froggus: espero que les paresca interesante la historia y lo sera tanto como mi cerebro lo permita

Alex: gracias, creo que eres uno de mis mayores lectores, leiste mis tres historias Pdta: humano demonio o dragon se esta escribiendo poco a poco por si te interesa

espero les guste el capitulo.

/

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, ya que sus parpados parecían pesar toneladas y ni hablar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a tornarse normal y ahora podía distinguir su alrededor, aunque no reconocía el lugar sabia que se encontraba en el interior de una casa, muy descuidada por cierto. No sabía cómo había llegado allí solo sabía que quien fuera que lo trajo allí debía agradecérselo.

Luego de un rato comenzó a aburrirse así que comenzó a probar mover su cuerpo, a pesar del dolor todos los miembros de su cuerpo respondían bien. Aunque había desistido de levantarse tras el decimo intento; así que sin más remedio empezó a hurgar en su memoria para recordar como termino allí y en ese estado.

Poco a poco fue recordando todo. La batalla con sasuke en el valle del fin, la expulsión de su aldea, la identidad de su padre, la promesa que le hiso a aquella chica, la llegada al país del remolino y su encuentro con el fénix. ¿Encuentro con el fénix?

- Oh rayos – maldijo el rubio al recordar que casi muere con el cambio de bestia, y hablando de bestias – Supongo que ahora que es libre ya no me necesita – la amargura y el dolor eran palpables en las palabras del joven rubio que sin darse cuenta había dejado escapar un lagrima traicionera. El ruido de la vieja puerta abriéndose llamo su atención espero encontrarse a cualquier persona menos a ella.

- Veo que has despertado – Natsumi había entrado con una bandeja llena de frutas y agua – supongo que debes tener hambre luego de dormir tanto tiempo – el rubio se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a él.

- Natsumi – fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio.

- Vamos, come que aun debes reponer fuerzas, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada hace daño al cuerpo – regaño la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama del rubio y le acercaba la bandeja con comida

- Natsumi tú –

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, el rubio la miro sin entender – ¿Porque lo hiciste? – volvió a preguntar esta vez agachando la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Naruto no sabía que responder así que opto por la verdad.

- Prometí protegerte de cualquier que quisiera hacerte daño. Pero akatsuki es una organización llena de tipos ridículamente fuertes; Hatake y los demás no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra dos de sus miembros y aun no sabemos cuántos sean, ni tampoco que clase de habilidades posean – Natsumi ya sabía eso pero no se había siquiera imaginado que el rubio lo pensara. Realmente tenía razón y él solo hecho de pensar qué clase de fenómenos formaban parte de esa organización le hacía estremecerse – Aunque me haga fuerte, no estoy seguro si realmente sea capaz de protegerte de ellos y tampoco podremos evitarlos para siempre. De esta forma, ellos irán tras de mí y tu podrás ser libre, es la única forma que encuentro capaz de asegurar tu protección – según ella, él técnicamente se estaba convirtiendo a sí mismo en carnada viva. Todo para que ella pudiera vivir su vida tranquilamente.

- Porque lo haces, me refiero al hecho de que arriesgas tu propio pellejo para salvar mi vida – la bijuu se veía bastante contrariada. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella, pero no deseaba que el rubio se convirtiera en el sacrificio para su libertad.

- Te lo debo, tú me has acompañado todo este tiempo, por las buenas o malas, me has salvado muchas veces. Además, no eres el demonio que todo mundo dice, no se tus motivos para atacar Konoha pero estoy seguro que no lo hiciste por simple placer. De haber sido así, me hubieras asesinado en este momento por ser el hijo de quien te encerró – Natsumi se sorprendió del razonamiento de Naruto, ¿realmente este chico era el mismo rubio atolondrado e hiperactivo de antes?

- Aun cuando soy la razón de todo tu sufrimiento. Todo es culpa mía, la muerte de tus padres, el odio y rechazo de la aldea, todo es por mí – Naruto se sorprendió por el detalle de la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que su padre había fallecido pero también su madre, ¿todo por ella? Alrededor del rubio una fina capa rojiza comenzó a mostrarse. Natsumi retrocedió por inercia, era imposible él ya no poseía su energía como era posible que lograra presentarla ¿o acaso? Naruto cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente varias veces hasta lograr calmarse.

- Supongo que me dirás, que es exactamente a lo que te refieres – dijo el rubio con un tono de voz más severo del que realmente había querido emplear.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? veamos tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, una de los últimos descendientes conocidos del extinto clan Uzumaki y tu padre Minato Namikaze, el cuarto y actual hokage en ese entonces. Realmente eran dos personas maravillosas; principalmente tu madre quien se había hecho amiga mía. Ellos esperaron impacientemente los 9 meses que tardaste en nacer. Para una jinchuriki el día de su parto es muy peligroso ya que el bijuu puede liberarse consciente o inconscientemente; así que tu padre estuvo presente para reforzar el sello. Pero un tipo enmascarado apareció en el momento que tú naciste, te tomo como rehén exigiendo a tu madre como cambia, tu padre logro salvarte pero dejo a Kushina a la merced de ese hombre. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es a ese hombre llamándome. Cuando volví a recuperar la consciencia de mis actos ya estaba encerrada en tu interior – termino de relatar Natsumi con un poco de culpa ya que sabía que ella había causado mucho sufrimiento ese día.

- Así que el día que yo nací también fue el día que mis padres murieron, tu ataque a la aldea fue planeado por un hombre el cual desconocemos; lo único que sabemos es que es realmente fuerte ya que pudo controlarte – dedujo el rubio.

- También que es un Uchiha, es lo único que puedo asegurar al ver su Sharingan –

- Bien, solo queda algo por hacer – dijo el rubio dando un salto para incorporarse – Entrenar, me volveré más fuerte y algún día despedazare a ese idiota que hozo meterse con Konoha y contigo – aseguro el rubio con tanta firmeza que a la pelirroja le impresionaba, pero toda su convicción se fue por el caño cuando sus pies fallaron y se fue de cara al piso.

- Al parecer aun sigues muy débil – comento la bijuu entre risas – Será mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerzas antes de siquiera intentar moverte – aconsejo mientras ayudaba al rubio a recostarse nuevamente – Luego de que te hayas recuperado al 100% entrenaremos día y noche, así que será mejor que esté listo – fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

/

Tres meses más tarde Naruto se había logrado recuperar totalmente. Pero, estaba más que hastiado de no hacer nada interesante; ya que su cuerpo no estaba totalmente recuperado Natsumi había dicho que no estaba preparado para el verdadero entrenamiento, por lo que, pasaba su tiempo ocupado en otros tipos de entrenamiento.

Encontrar la casa que sus padres habían construido no había sido demasiado difícil, mas lograr liberar el sello había sido un poco complicado a pesar de que era bastante sencillo. Sus padres no tomaron en cuenta el que él no sabría ni siquiera lo básico sobre el Fuinjutsu; la bóveda con las pertenencias que sus padres creían le servirían en un futuro fue fácil de abrir luego de invocar al jefe Gamabunta, algo que al rubio le costó demasiado, al parecer todo el control sobre su chakra se había ido por el caño.

Debido a esto y al estado de su cuerpo; Natsumi le aconsejo o mejor dicho lo obligo a concentrarse en el estudio del Fuinjutsu y al control del chakra, además de libros sobre ninjutsu, genjutsu y todo tipo de artes ninjas, según ella debía de saber al menos lo básico sobre las artes ninjas.

Cuando pregunto cómo haría todo eso él solo, la respuesta fue sencilla Kage Bunshin. Al parecer su técnica no era un Kinjutsu por nada, cada que un clon se disipaba sus recuerdos se compartían con el original y debido a ello muchas personas habían muerto por derrame cerebral al exceder su capacidad de aprendizaje.

Pero hoy por fin, sería el día que comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento. Aunque sus clones seguían estudiando cabe aclarar. Ahora el rubio se encontraba frente a su compañera y sensei, quien vestía un hermoso kimono negro con detalles en dorado y llevaba su cabello atado en una simple cola de caballo alta.

- Escucha Naruto, no te dije esto antes porque seguramente te pondrías como loco. Pero debido a que estas unido a Hao-san tu control elemental de chakra se vio afectado – Naruto realmente no comprendió, Natsumi lo observo un momento, cambiar su forma de vestir realmente había servido ahora si parecía un ninja y no un blanco humano que decía "mátame", sus sandalias habían cambiado de ser azul a ser negras, su pantalón ahora era del estilo ambu color negro sujetado en sus tobillos por vendas, llevaba una camiseta naranja, ya que había insistido en que el naranja era su color favorito y lo seguiría usando cada que tuviera oportunidad, y por ultimo llevaba una chaqueta negra donde en la parte baja tenia llamas y en cada uno de sus hombros había un remolino, en su derecho era de color rojo y en su izquierdo de color azul, uno representando su país y el otro su clan; por último, su cabello ya no era tan rebelde como antes, ya que gracias a Natsumi, había mejorado seguía siendo rebelde por naturaleza, pero ahora ya no eran picos sino que, tenía una cabellera con caída baja. Aunque su cara de confusión seguía siendo la misma – Seguramente antes hubieras heredado alguno de los elementos que controlaban tus padres, ya sea Futon por Minato o Suiton por Kushina-chan, pero en vez de eso el único elemento que controlaras será el Katon –

- Entiendo, siendo el portador de una bestia que reina las llamas es común que pueda usar el Katon – reflexiono Naruto aunque era una lástima que solo pudiera usar un elemento.

- Ya que tu elemento es el fuego podre enseñarte todo lo que se, tal y como había prometido – el rubio casi se pone a saltar de la alegría – Pero debo decirte algo importante, Hao-san me dijo que como tu poder era tan bajo, debió sellarse a sí mismo para no matarte en el proceso de unión – el rubio al escuchar eso casi se desmaya. Eso quería decir que aun sellado sufrió horrores realmente no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si no lo hacía – Por lo tanto, no te podrás comunicar con él hasta que quite el sellado, así como tampoco podrás usar sus habilidades hasta que no aumentes tu fuerza – rayos, otra vez estaba limitado por su fuerza – Lo último que me dijo, es que rompas las barreras de tus limites, así que empezaremos con el entrenamiento físico –

- Romper las barreras de mis limites – murmuro el rubio agachando la cabeza un momento, cuando fue a levantar la vista nuevamente su pelirroja compañera había desaparecido – Que rayos –

- El entrenamiento comienza ahora – el rubio se giro 180 grados solo para encontrarse a Natsumi a unos metros mientras que frente a ella se encontraban tres pequeñas esferas de fuego que giraban en un circulo – No te distraigas – aseguro lanzando la primera esfera, la cual el rubio eludió con relativa facilidad saltando a la rama de un árbol. Justo para ser recibido por la segunda la cual con un poco de trabajo consiguió esquivar colgándose de la misma rama – Te dije que no te distraigas – a su espalda la pelirroja aparecía con la ultima esfera en mano que fue lanzada hacia él a unos pocos metros de distancia.

- Rayos – dijo el rubio mientras se balanceaba sobre la rama para quedar en cuclillas sobre ella – Eso no fue tan difi… - el rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, se giro en el aire antes de caer suavemente en el suelo.

- Creíste que solo serian ataques a distancia, en una batalla a muerte todo es válido – dijo la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba donde él rubio estaba anteriormente, al parecer era ella quien había golpeado a Naruto por la espalda – ¿Listo para mas? – pregunto con burla la pelirroja.

- Siempre – aseguro el rubio mientras llevaba su mano al estuche de shuriken en su pierna derecha.

- Eso me gusta – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirroja había desaparecido de la vista del rubio. Una suave brisa a sus espaldas le advirtió del peligro. Se giro lo más rápido que pudo pero al ver una patada dirigida a su rostro su instinto reacciono automáticamente para cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de X, aunque pudo cubrirse del golpe directo aun así fue enviado varios metros atrás hasta chocar con un árbol.

- Rayos que fuerza, es peor que Tsunade – dijo el rubio al sentir el dolor en sus brazos, tal vez hasta le allá causado una fractura menor. Decidió mejor preocuparse por sus brazos luego de ver como una gran llamarada iba directo hacia él, dio un gran salto para esquivarla. Apenas toco suelo firme la bijuu ya se encontraba frente a él, se agacho lanzando una patada giratoria mientras usaba sus manos como soporte, pero la bijuu hiso algo que él jamás pensó. En vez de esquivar el golpe simplemente piso la pierna del rubio y con su otra pierna libre lo golpeo en el mentón provocando que rodara varios metros – que clase de taijutsu es ese – maldijo el rubio mientras se levantaba adolorido – es realmente brutal – comento mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio roto.

- esto recién comienzo Na-ru-to-kun – la voz melodiosa de la bijuu se contradecía totalmente con el aura roja que la envolvía.

- mierda –

/

Tres días después. Naruto sentía que había luchado contra 10000 ninjas, aunque solo era una persona y no era ninja, sino la más fuerte de todos los bijuus. Su cuerpo y mente estaban ya en su límite, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera volver a pararse. Tres días en constante lucha sin comer, dormir o descansar. Además de sus heridas, tenía su brazo derecho y varias costillas quebradas, su hombre izquierdo estaba dislocado y del codo hacia abajo con quemaduras de tercer grado, una de sus piernas tenía un grave hematoma y su otra pierna presentaba un corte profundo en toda su extensión, su pecho tenia diferente tipos de heridas cortes y quemaduras en variedad. Pero le fue peor a su ropa que ahora solo era unos pedazos de trapos rotos.

- Ya me aburrí de esta patética pelea. Realmente fue una pérdida de tiempo – dijo la bijuu pelirroja caminando hacia un inmovilizado Naruto que se encontraba a solo unos metros alejado de ella tendido en el suelo – Algo que quieras decir – pregunto mientras una gran bola de fuego se formaba en su palma alzada al cielo.

- S supongo q q que per di – le estaba costando trabajo respirar y mucho mas el hablar, cerro sus ojos rindiéndose, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Rendirse? Acaso tantos golpes le habían afectado, el era Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja que jamás se rinde – N no p perderé – reuniendo todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban intento incorporarse; la bijuu levanto una ceja observando como Naruto hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse de pie, luego de varios minutos lo logro pero apenas y si se podía mantener.

- Es inútil, ya perdiste – la pelirroja lanzo la bola de fuego directo hacia el rubio.

- ¡JAMÁS! – grito el rubio a todo pulmón, las llamas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo antes de crear una gran explosión. La bijuu formo un escudo de fuego antes de ser alcanzada por la explosión; varios minutos después el humo comenzó a despejarse

- Increíble – la bijuu observo a su alrededor como, al menos, unos 50 metros a la redonda había sido reducido a cenizas por el fuego de la explosión. Más increíble era ver como las llamas del bosque se juntaban alrededor del rubio como si lo estuvieran protegiendo – Lo lograste Naru – dijo la bijuu al acercarse hacia el rubio notando como pequeñas chispas de fuego trataban de curar las heridas del chico – Lamento haberte lastimado tanto; pero era necesario, tenía que llevarte hasta tú límite para que lograras despertar parte del poder que duerme en ti – le hablo a un dormido rubio cuya respiración comenzaba a volverse más tranquila, la pelirroja comenzó a tratar las heridas del rubio proporcionándole de su propio chakra – Tal vez no fue de la mejor manera, pero ahora que has despertado una pequeña parte de todo tu potencial comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento –

/

En el interior de la mente del rubio. En su paisaje mental, donde antes habitaba Natsumi, que había cambiado totalmente cabe destacar, ahora era un lugar totalmente bañado en llamas y la única construcción del lugar era un templo del estilo griego; dentro descansaba un pequeño pedestal en el cual se entraba un huevo que comenzaba a agrietarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola yo de nuevo, capitulo 4, los cambios mas notables en la historia se empezaran a notar a partir del capitulo 6

gabriel 201 y zafiro09: Creo que la respuesta es practicamente la misma para ambos. en este capitulo entenderan porque una sola afinidad y yo no me haria problema por los sub elementos porque tendra algo mejor que eso, mucho mejor cabe decir. Y quien seria Naruto si no tuviera el futon rasen, es como decir que a naruto no le gusta el ramen xD

Esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo. Creo que esta vez si hice un capitulo digno de una pelea entre Naruto y Sasori

Poco más de 2 años y medio desde el destierro de Naruto Uzumaki han pasado. Konoha, no ha sufrido gran cambio solo tal vez por el rostro de la Godaime agregado al monumento Hokage. Hablando de ella, Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas de un lado para otro como ave enjaulada, mientras era observada por Shizune.

- Donde rayos están. Ya deberían estar aquí – comento con irritación la Hokage.

- Tranquila Tsunade-sama – intento en vano Shizune, pues la Godaime no se veía para nada contenta. La rubia ya estaba por partir el escritorio en dos de un golpe, cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe a su puerta.

- Pasen – tras la puerta entraron cuatro personas, tres hombre y una mujer – bien ahora que están aquí escuchen con atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces – al notar que tenia la completa atención del grupo decidió continuar – Anoche el Kazekage Gaara ha recibido un ataque por parte de Akatsuki y fue capturado. Deben viajar a la aldea de la arena y desde allí seguirles el rastro. Kakashi estas al mando del grupo, ahora muévanse deben rescatar al Kazekage cueste lo que cueste – ordeno la rubia.

- Hai Hokage-sama – dijeron las cuatro personas a coro

- Aun están aquí, muévanse – ordeno destrozando el escritorio de un golpe, el grupo atemorizado por esa acción desapareció de un segundo a otro.

- Todo va a estar bien Tsunade-sama. Kakashi y Sakura son gran ninjas, Sai es uno de los mejores rastreadores y Shikamaru es el segundo mejor estratega de Konoha. Ellos deberían ser capaces de enfrentar esta situación – hablo la pelinegra, tratando de que sus palabras calmaran a la furiosa Hokage.

- Deberías hacer caso a las palabras de Shizune, Tsunade. Te arrugaras si te sigues estresando – a la rubia comenzó a temblarle la ceja - Se cual es la razón de tu preocupación. Pero sabes no debería torturarte de esa forma – desde el techo descendió Jiraiya el gama sannin – Tienes miedo de que algo le suceda a Gaara y de que por esa razón Naruto nos termine odiando –

- Gaara es tal vez una de las personas que mas comprenden todo el sufrimiento de Naruto. Ambos fueron despreciados por su respectiva aldea, convertidos en armas humanas y rechazados por un peso que no decidieron cargar. No podría volver a ver a Naruto a la cara si esto sale mal – Tsunade hablaba en tono bajo y suave, estaba mostrando una faceta de debilidad que solo aparecía cuando se trataba del joven rubio.

- Ya te lo dije, es mejor que te calmes podrías volverte más vieja – dijo Jiraiya tocando el hombro de la rubia, la cual molesta por el comentario golpeo al albo en el estomago provocando que este explotara en una nube de humo – Agradezco al gaki por tan genial idea – el Jiraiya original había entrado por la puerta tras recibir los recuerdos de su clon – Por cierto, Naruto ya debería estar en camino para salvar a Gaara –

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la rubia sin creerse esas palabras.

- Un viejo sapo siempre tiene sus trucos – comento misteriosamente el albo. Para ambas mujeres no era un secreto que Jiraiya era el único que había mantenido contacto con Naruto en todo ese tiempo – Aunque me preocupa más el hecho de cómo reaccionara el gaki cuando se encuentre con su antiguo equipo – para ninguno de los presentes era extraño que el Uzumaki guardaba cierto rencor hacia Konoha y algunos de sus habitantes.

- Solo espero que todo salga bien – rogaron los tres.

30 minutos antes, en alguna parte del país del viento. Cerca de una fortaleza en la montaña, dos personas se encontraban observando el patrón de vigilancia de dicha fortaleza.

- Su seguridad es pésima. ¿Estás segura que esta es la guarida del tal Kiro? – pregunto un joven rubio, ojos azules, aparentaba tener entre 17 y 18 años midiendo cerca de 1.72m. Vestía unas botas ninjas negras, un pantalón ambu igual negro con vendas de color naranja en sus tobillos, una camiseta negra con el kanji "fuego" en rojo y sobre esta una gabardina naranja con detalles de llamas en negro, las vendas que sostenían su porta kunai al igual eran naranjas, todo esto acompañado de unos guantes sin dedos negros.

- Según la información que no dieron los habitantes del pueblo se esconde aquí, aunque realmente esperaba un reto mayor – contesto con aburrimiento una joven pelirroja de ojos celestes, aparentaba unos 16-17 años midiendo 1-65m. Su vestimenta constaba de unas sandalias negras, con unos calentadores de red ninja que llegaban hasta su muslo alto donde se perdían debajo de un corto pantalón naranja, su porta kunai se encontraba en su pierna izquierda, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con el kanji "kitsune" en rojo y sobre esta una chaqueta de manga larga, la cual no llegaba a su ombligo, de color naranja con dos rayas a lo largo de las manga de color azul.

- Bien repacemos el plan, noqueamos a todos los tipos débiles mientras nos abrimos paso hacia Kiro. Una vez lo encontremos dejare que te diviertas con él mientras yo rescato a las rehenes, de acuerdo Natsumi – pregunto el joven rubio, realmente parecía muy calmado teniendo en cuanta que debían invadir una fortaleza.

- De acuerdo Na… - la joven se vio interrumpida por una pequeña explosión de humo provocada a su espalda. Ambos jóvenes se giraron encontrando un pequeño sapo verde, con una extraña barba blanca que vestía una túnica.

- ¿Sucedió algo Fukazaku-sama? – pregunto el joven rubio, intrigado por esa visita no esperada.

- Naruto-chan tengo un mensaje de Jiraiya-chan – el ahora reconocido Uzumaki se puso serio ante tales palabras, el sannin no solía contactarlo por cosas triviales – Akatsuki ha comenzado a movilizarse. Su primer objetivo fue el Ichibi, tu amigo el Kazekage Gaara ha sido capturado – el rubio se sorprendió ante eso, Gaara había sido vencido ¿Acaso era posible? Conocía bien las capacidades de su amigo, tal vez la pregunta adecuada era ¿Qué tan fuertes eran los akatsuki contras los que se había enfrentado?

- Entiendo, infórmale a Jiraiya que iré en ayuda de Gaara, cualquier información que consiga sobre el escondite de Akatsuki me seria de gran ayuda – tras esas palabras el pequeño sapo desapareció de la misma manera en que llego, el rubio giro a ver a una preocupada pelirroja – No te preocupes Natsumi, no dejare que separen a Ichibi de Gaara – aseguro el rubio con una mirada seria la cual irradiaba confianza a montón.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que algo te ocurra a ti – respondió con voz suave la bijuu.

- No entrene todo este tiempo en vano. Es hora de ver que tan productivo fue – Naruto miro por un momento la fortaleza - ¿Tienes el Kunai? – pregunto volviendo a centrar su mirada en su compañera.

- Siempre lo traigo conmigo – contesto - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –

- Quiero que te adelantes. Ve a Suna y sigue el rastro de Gaara – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Piensas quedarte a terminar el trabajo? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida la pelirroja.

- No puedo dejar a todas esas personas en manos de ese bastardo de Kiro – contesto el rubio con sinceridad, no sabía mucho sobre ese tipo pero tampoco quería pensar para que quería a tantas personas secuestradas – Y aunque fuera contigo no cambiaria mucho la situación. Tu puedes llegar a Suna en la mitad de tiempo que yo, además tu olfato es mejor que el de cualquier perro rastreador – aseguro el rubio y la pelirroja entendió, ella recorrería todo el camino hasta Suna en menos de 7 horas y tal vez hasta tendría tiempo de seguir a los Akatsuki antes que Naruto la alcanzara. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Entiendo, realmente a veces me sorprende lo astuto que te has vuelto – alago la pelirroja.

- Tuve una sensei muy estricta – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Te veré luego Naru – se despidió la pelirroja desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

- No te preocupes amigo, pronto iré en tu ayuda – aseguro Naruto antes de girarse en dirección a la fortaleza, por el momento descargaría su enojo en el pobre idiota que se cruzara en su camino.

6 horas después de que los ninjas de Konoha salieran rumbo a Sun 30 desde que Natsumi salió con el mismo destino. La pelirroja ya había llegado a las afueras de la aldea de la arena, la seguridad era impresionante. Seguramente, Suna tendría miedo de una invasión, ya que, sin su Kazekage se verían débiles ante otras aldeas. Un suave y delicado aroma golpeo con fuerza su olfato. Arena mesclada con sangre, y un suave toque a brisa veraniega, definitivamente era el aroma de Gaara e Ichibi.

- Juzgando por el débil aroma, me llevan al menos día y medio de ventaja – la pelirroja maldijo para sus adentros, era realmente una buena ventaja – Supongo no me queda más remedio – la bijuu cerró sus ojos por un momento, sus garras comenzaron a afilarse mientras sus caninos sobresalían de su labio superior, a su vez un par de orejas crecieron en su cabeza – Con eso debería bastar, no quiero que Akatsuki sepa que soy libre – sus ojos ahora eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus clásicos ojos demoniacos – Parece que se dirigen a la frontera, veamos qué tanta velocidad puedo alcanzar – la pelirroja desapareció de un segundo a otro dejando tras de sí solo una estela de polvo. Cualquiera que cruzara en ese momento por allí solo vería la arena ser levantada por la velocidad con la que corría Natsumi.

/

Un día más tarde. Naruto había logrado completar la misión. Ese loco de Kiro realmente era escurridizo, quien iba a pensar que bajo esa fortaleza habría un enorme laberinto, aunque jugar al cazador y la presa le pareció divertido. Todas las personas secuestradas estaban sanas y salvas y de regreso con sus respectivas familias. Ahora solo faltaba que Natsumi encontrara la base para poder darle alcance.

- Oye Hao – hablo el rubio para sí mismo mientras veía la hermosa noche estrellada, Sunagakure era realmente el mejor lugar para observar los astros.

"Que ocurre chico" pregunto una voz en su interior.

- Crees que esta batalla sea interesante, es decir no he podido probar mis límites con alguien que no sea Natsumi –

"Chico, recuerda una cosa, no eres inmortal y tampoco invencible. No seas arrogante o será tu perdición" aconsejo la gran ave que residía en el interior del rubio.

- Lo sé, pero siento como mi sangre hierve por una buena batalla – respondió el rubio mirando sus manos.

"te entiendo, el deseo por la batalla es algo común en personas como tú, pero no dejes que ese deseo te controle" Naruto apretó los puños, su compañero tenía razón no se dejaría llevar por el éxtasis de la batalla. En su antebrazo derecho un pequeño kanji se hiso presente.

- Parece que es momento – el rubio llevo su mano al interior de su chaqueta, de ella extrajo una cadena plateada donde había tres kunais de tres puntas, aunque no había dominado el Hiraishin al mismo nivel que su padre, en momentos como este era realmente útil. Usando su control de chakra mantuvo la cadena suspendida en el aire y se coloco en medio; comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos bastante compleja – Hiraishin no Jutsu – el rubio junto con la cadena desaparecieron en un rayo naranja, dejando el desierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos encontrándose en un lugar totalmente diferente, se parecía demasiado a la frontera del país del fuego y el viento. Un acantilado pequeño por el cual corría un riachuelo.

- Se que no te gustara saberlo, pero estamos muy cerca de Konoha – a su espalda la voz de Natsumi le confirmo lo que pensaba. Konoha.

- Da igual, ¿Donde está la guarida? – pregunto, restándole importancia al lugar.

- Como a un kilometro de aquí, la entrada está protegida por un sello – ya se esperaba algo así, es decir, quien secuestra a un kage y no pone medidas de seguridad.

- Me lo cuentas en el camino – tras eso ambos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, no les tomaría más de 15 o 20 minutos llegar al lugar. Naruto observo con atención la entrada, una gran piedra obstruyendo la entrada, el sello no describía mucho en sí mismo – Me tomara un poco de tiempo, tendré que crear un contra-sello adecuado – el rubio saco un pergamino y una pluma comenzando a dibujar a alta velocidad.

- Date prisa, la extracción ya lleva un 60% del chakra de Ichibi – informo la pelirroja, podía sentir como le robaban el chakra a Gaara.

Naruto estuvo por más de 5 horas dibujando un contra-sello lo suficientemente efectivo para que contrarrestara cualquier tipo de sello que estuviera bajo su conocimiento. El amanecer ya estaba a punto de empezar.

- Es ahora o nunca Naruto – el rubio miro por un segundo a Natsumi la cual lucia muy preocupada – La extracción esta casi completa –

- Maldición – dijo el rubio terminando de escribir – Mejor que funcione. Cuando te lo indique rompe esta maldita roca – Naruto dio un salto posicionándose encima del sello y con varios kunai sostuvo el contra-sello superpuesto al sello de Akatsuki – Fuinjutsu: Kai – todas las letras pequeñas escritas en el pergamino comenzaron poco a poco a borrar el kanji escrito en el sello – ¡Ahora! – grito el rubio saltando hacia arriba.

La pelirroja dio un gran salto golpeando con su puño la roca que media al menos 10 veces más que ella. Las grietas comenzaron a aparecer y poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado entraron a gran velocidad.

- ¿Que mierda es eso? – Naruto observo incrédulo la gran estatua. Se había informado un poco sobre las técnicas que se usaban para separar a un jinchuriki de su bijuu pero jamás leyó nada sobre una estatua gigante con 9 ojos. El ritual lo conocía, los 9 dragones ilusorios; una técnica que sumía al jinchuriki a un gran sufrimiento – Los matare, lo juro – los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cambiar de color, poco a poco fueron tomando una tonalidad naranja-rojiza y su pupila se volvió igual a la de un reptil.

- Cálmate, no dejes que la ira te domine – le dijo Natsumi que sabía que el rubio estaba más que furioso.

- De acuerdo – el rubio respiro hondo varias veces logrando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Al parecer los Akatsuki estaban demasiado concentrados para notar su presencia, un punto a su favor – Toma a Gaara y cuando te lo diga huye – ordeno el rubio mientras en sus manos las llamas comenzaron a acumularse – Doragon no Faia (fuego del dragón) – las llamas de sus manos avanzaron con velocidad sobre los akatsukis. Siete de las figuras fueron atravesadas como fantasmas pero dos de ellas no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron alcanzadas por el fuego. El cuerpo de Gaara fue liberado de la extracción, antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapado por Natsumi. Las demás figuras se giraron hacia el rubio.

- Quien coño ha sido – pregunto una de las figuras con una voz un poco chillona.

- Pero mirada nada más, si es el pequeño zorrito Itachi – el rubio reconocía esa figura, era el estúpido cara de pez que años atrás intento atacarlo.

- Uzumaki Naruto, cuánto tiempo – saludo el Uchiha mayor.

- Sasori, Deidara – Naruto no reconoció la voz ni tampoco la apariencia de ese holograma, pelo puntiagudo y una voz profunda – capturen al jinchuriki del Kyubi, vivo – el dueño de la voz se giro a ver al rubio. Naruto pudo observar esos ojos violetas y el patrón de anillos en él, por un segundo noto como si una presión invisible se ejerciera sobre él – Los demás retírense. La extracción ha sido un éxito –

- Natsumi, como se encuentra Gaara – pregunto el rubio realmente preocupado, si la extracción se había completado era realmente malo.

- Aun respira, al parecer le han quitado todo el chakra a mi hermana pero su alma aun se encuentra en Gaara. No te preocupes, vivirán – aseguro la pelirroja, Naruto respiro aliviado. Las figuras de los akatsuki que habían sido golpeados por el rubio se levantaron lentamente.

- ¿Qué coño te sucede mocoso?, acaso no sabes que eso podría haberme matado, hmp – dijo un joven rubio el cual su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos.

- Natsumi vete ahora – ordeno el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a los dos akatsuki, el rubio parecía del tipo fácil de provocar. Pero el pequeño no había dicho una palabra, tal vez era el más fuerte, ni siquiera tenía señales de heridas, aparte de la capa quemada.

- Ten cuidado – pidió la pelirroja cargando al Kazekage en su hombro.

- ¿Donde crees que vas con el Kazekage? – pregunto una voz a espaldas de Natsumi. El Akatsuki más pequeño se encontraba a solo un par de metros de la pelirroja, desde detrás de su capa un cola metálica se dejo ver, la cual rápidamente se dirigía hacia la bijuu.

- Rasengan – el Akatsuki levanto su vista solo para ver como Naruto caía sobre él con una esfera azul en mano. Naruto golpeo de lleno al Akatsuki estrellándolo contra el piso – ¿Qué esperas Natsumi? ¡Vete de aquí! – la pelirroja sin perder un segundo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad fuera de la cueva.

- Maldito mocoso – el rubio se impresiono de sobre manera al notar como el Akatsuki que había golpeado se levantaba sin esfuerzo – Como te atreves a romper mi marioneta – Un joven pelirrojo de mirada melancólica se levanto de entre los escombros – Deidara ve tras la chica, tráeme el cuerpo del Kazekage lo convertiré en mi nueva marioneta – el rubio compañero del joven creó una pequeña ave blanca y se monto sobre ella siguiendo el mismo camino que la pelirroja – ¿Acaso no piensas detenerlo? – pregunto interesado el pelirrojo.

- No es necesario, jamás alcanzara a Natsumi a esa velocidad – aseguro el rubio, miro de reojo el cráter donde había sido estampado el pelirrojo y vio que en este había solo algunos escombros de lo que parecía un cuerpo falso – Así que te escondías en una marioneta, por lo que eres un maestro titiritero de Suna –

- Al parecer no eres tan tonto como decían los informes – contesto el pelirrojo – Así es, me llamo Sasori de la arena roja – se presento mientras de su túnica sacaba un pequeño pergamino, al abrirlo el kanji de "Sandaime" era lo único escrito en él – Y esta es mi marioneta, el Sandaime Kazekage – tras una pequeña explosión de humo una marioneta del tipo humanoide apareció, cubierta por un chaqueta de cuero.

- ¿Sandaime Kazekage? – dudo el rubio.

- el Sandaime fue considerado el ninja más fuerte en toda la historia de Sunagakure, siendo usuario de la arena de hierro. Este es su verdadero cuerpo, yo lo mate y lo convertí en una marioneta a mis servicios – le contesto el pelirrojo sin mostrar ninguna expresión facial.

- Ya te recuerdo, tu eres Sasori quien toma los cuerpos de sus víctimas y los convierte en marionetas humanas – los ojos del rubio se volvieron de color naranja-rojizo – Y querías hacer lo mismo con Gaara – la ira en sus palabras eran tan notables que incluso podías tocarla.

- No te preocupes, tú también serás una marioneta interesante – le dijo el pelirrojo, la marioneta a su espalda realizo unos sellos y un torbellino de arena negra se dirigía hacia Naruto.

- No me jodas – contesto el rubio mientras impactaba su puño llameante contra la arena.

- Muy tonto de tu parte, esta no es arena normal – la marioneta realizo otros sellos. Naruto retrocedió justo a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por unos picos negros que sobresalieron del torbellino.

"Esa arena es muy molesta. No es solo el nombre, realmente está hecha de hierro será casi imposible cristalizarla" pensó el rubio. Sus sentidos le advirtieron del peligro justo a tiempo para esquivar una lanza de arena – No es tiempo para pensar, es hora de actuar – comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo. La marioneta detrás del pelirrojo comenzó con una serie de sellos, al terminarla golpeo sus manos contra el suelo. Naruto se dio cuenta de este detalle y salto hacia un lado pero aun así fue rozado por una púa de arena que había salido del suelo, la herida era apenas superficial por lo que no le dio importancia.

- Buenos reflejos – dijo Sasori justo detrás del rubio, en la mano derecha de la marioneta se abrió un compartimiento dejando fuera una guadaña que iba dirigida a la espalda del rubio. Naruto giro rápidamente con el puño en alto "Que estúpida decisión" pensó el pelirrojo, pero contrario a su pensamiento el puño descendió golpeando la guadaña provocando que se clave en el suelo, momento que Naruto aprovecho para golpear con la planta del pie el brazo de la marioneta quebrándolo por la fuerza ejercida. El pelirrojo dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su oponente "¿Qué clase de taijutsu fue eso? Uso su puño como defensa, no sé si fue para despistarme o realmente tenía esa intención" pensaba el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? Tu preciada marioneta ya no podrá formar sellos – pregunto con burla el rubio.

- Esto – contesto el pelirrojo, el brazo roto del Sandaime cayó al suelo y del agujero en su brazo surgió otra extremidad – Realmente creías que sería así de sencillo – pregunto el akatsuki.

- Realmente no, y eso me emociona – contesto con felicidad el rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba una buena batalla que dejara probar sus límites, las llamas comenzaron a acumularse en sus manos – Furea (llamarada) – dijo el rubio estirando las palmas, el fuego avanzo con velocidad sobre el Akatsuki.

- Sandwall (Muro de Arena) – la marioneta del Kazekage levanto las manos junto con una pared de arena negra. El fuego impacto con fuerza haciendo vibrar la cueva – Es inútil no importa que tan fuertes sean tus ataques, ese patético fuego jamás atravesara mi arena –

- Ya lo veremos, hare que te tragues tus palabras – Sasori dirigió su vista hacia la derecha. Naruto había rodeado la pared de arena – Ryuken (puño de dragón) – grito frenando de golpe mientras estiraba su puño y las llamas tomaban la forma de un dragón chino que se abalanzo sobre Sasori, que dio un rápido salto esquivando el ataque – Fenikkusu no Hono (llamas del fénix) – Sasori levanto su vista notando como el fuego tomaba forma de un ave, interpuso a la marioneta del Kazekage que creo arena para defenderse del ataque – Hiken (puño de fuego) – Naruto descendió a gran velocidad con su puño envuelto en llamas, golpeo justo en el centro de la arena con todas sus fuerzas. Las llamas y la arena salían volando poco a poco. Sasori se veía un poco nervioso, al parecer el fuego estaba ganando terreno sobre la arena a cada segundo que pasaba – Hi Kikku (patada ardiente) – Naruto sin detener el ataque de su puño creo llamas alrededor de su pierna derecha y en una voltereta logro impactar a Sasori con su golpe. Sasori cayó con fuerza en el duro suelo, momento que el rubio aprovecho para crear un esfera azul en su mano – Despídete de tu juguete – comento al momento de dar un salto en dirección de Sasori – ¡Rasengan! –

- Suna no Mori (bosque de arena) – había logrado realizar justo a tiempo la técnica, del suelo cientas de afiladas púas crecieron hiriendo a Naruto. Dolía, su hombro había sido atravesado de lado a lado al igual que su muslo, las demás heridas eran solo cortes. A pesar de eso había logrado su objetivo, la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage había sido impactada por el Rasengan y ahora tenía un gran agujero en el pecho que poco a poco comenzó a agrietar toda la marioneta hasta reducirla a una pila de escombros. La técnica se desvaneció y permitió a Naruto ser libre pero también provoco que sus heridas sangraran de forma más constante.

- Maldición – el rubio creo fuego en su mano, se mordió el labio cuando apoyo su palma en la herida del muslo y luego en la del hombro; había logrado parar el sangrado pero seguramente las heridas se abrirían de nuevo.

- Me impresionas, jamás creí que podrías destruir mi marioneta favorita – lo alago el pelirrojo Akatsuki, Naruto sonrió internamente – Quiero ver de qué mas eres capaz – Sasori se había quitado la capa, mostrando su cuerpo. De su espalda surgían dos abanicos de cuchillas, en su estómago había un agujero con una cable enredado, lo que más le llamo a Naruto era el tubo que se encontraba donde debería estar su corazon.

- Así que te convertiste a ti mismo en una marioneta – aseguro el rubio.

- Este cuerpo es perfecto, todas las debilidades de un cuerpo humano no me afectaran. La vejez y las heridas que aun cuerpo humano afectan, no es algo que me preocupe. Si soy dañado puedo repararme a mí mismo – contesto con suma tranquilidad. Naruto pensó que Sasori estaba loco, se convirtió el mismo en una marioneta humana, pero él no podía juzgarlo ya que no entendía la mentalidad de un maestro titiritero. Observo como su oponente sacaba otro pergamino – Con esta técnica fui capaz de conquistar un país, muéstrame que eres capaz de hacer contra esta técnica – el titiritero invoco el contenido del pergamino, cientas de explosiones se dieron a ver – tiembla; Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Jutsu secreto rojo: aparición de las cien marionetas) – Naruto retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. Como rayos era capaz de controlar tantas marionetas, si el pelirrojo no mentía era un total de cien. Sonrió divertido, esto era lo que buscaba.

- Si te vas a poner serio me corresponde hacer lo mismo – el rubio arrojo lejos su gabardina. Cerro sus ojos concentrándose – Reddoriba wa, anta wa jigoku, ishi no senshi, shinechumon, anata wa watashi ni sabisu o teikyo suru to kosa suru hitotsu to shite. Kare no chikara no kokei-sha to shitte, kesshite Eien no hi o kaishite jikko! – mientras el rubio recitaba el cantico el fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, sus heridas sanaban poco a poco, algunos mechones de su cabello se volvían rojizos sus ojos cambian a rojo. Cuando termino de recitar el fuego parecía salir de cada poro de su cuerpo – Ahora sí, puedes venir a mi cuando quieras – Sasori alzo una ceja ante el cambio, no sentía que su chakra haya aumentado aunque si se había vuelto un poco mas fuerte pero no lo suficiente para asustarlo. Abrió el compartimiento en su pecho y unos hilos invisibles de chakra se dirigieron a cada marioneta que había invocado; todas las marionetas comenzaron a moverse, desenfundaron diferentes tipos de espadas y/o armas tipo punzo-cortante; unas quince de ellas se lanzaron sobre el rubio.

"debo terminar esto rápido. Mi energía física se consume rápidamente, no durare más de diez minutos" pensó el rubio mientras varias esferas de fuego lo rodeaban; la primera de las marionetas llego con un corte vertical el cual el rubio eludió solo girando su cuerpo, estrello su puño envuelto en llamas contra la cabeza de la marioneta. La segunda oleada consistida por tres llegó, Naruto se abalanzo hacia el títere del medio tomando su cabeza en la carrera y estrellándola contra el piso – Háganse cenizas – murmuro el rubio estirando sus manos hacía los lados y lanzado una oleada de fuego que impacto en las marionetas restantes. Torció su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando un corte lateral, su pierna se encendió en llamas y usando una voltereta golpeo a su atacante envolviéndolo en fuego. Las esferas que seguían al rubio, cual mascota a su amo, perforaron a una marioneta que estaba por atacarlo en su espalda. Naruto elevo su mano, las llamas que rodeaban a las marionetas derrotadas comenzó a juntarse en un solo punto; con un movimiento de dedos le dio la forma de una lanza – Así está bien – murmuro el rubio moviendo su mano hacia el frente, la lanza se movió en dirección a Sasori con una alta velocidad; el pelirrojo no se movió de su lugar sabia que la lanza no iba dirigida hacia él, era solo una provocación, pero dicho sea de paso el ataque se cargo a varias de sus marionetas. La batalla continuo su curso durante varios minutos, Naruto había destrozado docenas de marionetas, ya sea a golpes o ataques de fuego, pero ahora – maldi-ción, ya me cues-ta trabajo res-pirar – tenia una de sus rodillas apoyada en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, además cargaba con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, solo una era de preocupación la cual cruzaba su pecho de lado a lado en forma diagonal.

- Has dado una buena batalla Uzumaki, es una lástima que esto haya terminado – se lamento Sasori, realmente su oponente le había dado batalla como ningún otro. Había logrado destrozar a Hiruko en un ataque, también al Sandaime y su técnica mas demoledora casi fue aplastada, 8 marionetas ni más ni menos eran la que aun quedaban en pie – ¿Algo que decir? – Pregunto mientras elevaba ambas manos y estiraba sus palmas las cuales, tenían un pequeño hueco – Muere – pronuncio lanzando una gran llama sobre el rubio que sonrió en el último segundo. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Ya te vas? Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar – Sasori se giro con tranquilidad descubriendo que Naruto se ponía de pie en medio de las llamas "Todo o nada" llevo su palma a uno de los lados provocando que el fuego que lo rodeaba se juntara formando una bola de fuego – Moeru Naginata (alabarda ardiente) – giro un poco su cuerpo y levanto la mano con la esfera, con todo el impulso de su cuerpo lanzo la esfera, (es la misma posición de un lanzador de baseball) avanzo a gran velocidad tomando la forma de una alabarda. Sasori sonrió, la sangre voló justo un momento antes de que algo impactara contra una de las paredes – Se termino – el rubio callo de trasero al suelo, frente a él Sasori de la Arena Roja se encontraba incrustado en la pared, la alabarda le atravesaba el pecho justo a la altura del corazon. Naruto se había dado cuenta que ese tubo en su pecho era su corazon, la única parte humana que el pelirrojo aun mantenía, debía hacerlo para vivir.

- ¿Puedo preguntar… como controlas el fuego… a voluntad? – Naruto observo con calma a Sasori, aun se mantenía consciente, le costaba trabajo respirar al parecer eran sus únicos momentos – Se que esa… mujer era Kyubi… y no te preocupes… no hay ningún espía… en este… lugar – el rubio reconocía que el pelirrojo era demasiado inteligente, ¿Acaso supo todo eso solo con luchar? Si era así, era impresionante.

- Ya que me diste… una gran batalla… te lo contare – el rubio pensó por un momento sus palabras debía ser rápido antes que su contrincante respirara su último aliento – En este mundo… existen muchas leyendas, Rikudou Sennin… es un gran ejemplo; un gran porcentaje… no son verdad pero algunas sí… yo lo descubrí esto hace algún tiempo…, las bestias elementales que… reinan sobre los elementos…, quienes son capaces de… controlar su elemento a voluntad y hacerlo… de una manera tal… que ni las leyes de la naturaleza… recaen sobre ellas. Descubrí que estas criaturas existen… y una de ellas es mi compañero – el rubio se dio un momento para respirar.

- Hao, el rey fénix… de las llamas eternas – respondió Sasori, Naruto se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabía? – Es un cuento que me contaban cuando era pequeño – el pelirrojo sonrió por primera vez en muchos años.

- Eres raro Sasori… y has cometido muchos crímenes imperdonables, pero sabes… te recordare como un gran shinobi y… un formidable guerrero – aseguro el rubio, realmente no estaba seguro si el pelirrojo había escuchado todas sus palabras, pero esperaba que sí. A pesar de que había sido un combate a muerte y sabia que no tenía que perdonarlo por lo hecho a su amigo, pero también sabía que ese último ataque el pelirrojo habría podido esquivarlo, tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, ¿Entonces por qué? Tal vez nunca lo descubriría – Descansare un momento – decidió el rubio al notar que aun no se podía mover, su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas. Ya tendría tiempo de alcanzar a Natsumi y Gaara.

Natsumi había estado corriendo durante un buen tiempo a máxima velocidad. Sabía que uno de los akatsuki venia tras ella, lo había logrado detectar en cuanto salió de la cueva. Era mejor así, de esa forma Naruto no debería enfrentarse a ambos a la vez, pero tampoco podría alcanzarla, ya ni siquiera sentía su presencia. Decidió detenerse pues el Kazekage había comenzado a despertar, al parecer tenía más resistencia de la que creía. Se detuvo a la orilla de un lago, dejo al Kazekage bajo la sobre de un árbol para poder tomar un poco de agua, incluso ella se cansaba.

- hmm ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto totalmente desorientado el pelirrojo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una de sus manos – ¡Akatsuki! – grito parándose de un salto al recordar el ataque a su aldea; no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando sus pies fallaron, se hubiera dado un buen golpe de no ser porque alguien lo había sostenido.

- Tranquilo Kazekage-sama, ya está a salvo – Natsumi lo había sostenido justo a tiempo, lo ayudo a sentarse mientras le daba una botella con agua.

- ¿Quién eres? – Gaara no tenía miedo, si esta persona lo hubiera querido atacar ya lo hubiera hecho; pero jamás la había visto ¿Por qué lo salvaba?

- ¿Por qué mejor no le pregunta a mi hermana? – contesto divertida.

- ¿hermana? – dudo el pelirrojo "!Kyubi!" escucho en su mente - ¿!Cómo que Kyubi!? – pregunto-grito totalmente impactado el pelirrojo. Natsumi casi se destornilla de la risa, no todos los días vez a un kage como Gaara perder los estribos.

- Mucho gusto Gaara – saludo la pelirroja.

- Si tú, estas aquí, entonces Naruto – Gaara no quería completar esa frase, no quería que su único amigo estuviera muerto.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, en estos momentos debe estar pateándole el trasero a ese Akatsuki – aseguro la pelirroja.

- ¿Lo dejaste luchando solo? ¿En un dos contra uno? – más que una pregunta parecía un reclamo de parte del Kazekage.

"Has conseguido un buen amigo Naru" – Ya le he dicho que se tranquilice Kazekage, Naruto sabe defenderse solo y está luchando en un uno contra uno, el Akatsuki rubio salió tras nosotros pero lo perdimos – le informo la pelirroja. Gaara respiro aliviado.

- Hay muchas cosas que deseo saber – le informo el Sabaku a la bijuu.

- Eso tendrá que ser luego – la pelirroja se incorporo señalando a un ave blanca en el cielo, Gaara entrecerró los ojos, el ave tenía un extraño patrón de líneas negras – Konoha ha enviado un grupo de rescate, no están demasiado lejos. Me mantendré cerca por si necesita ayuda – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse – Casi lo olvido – se dio la vuelta sacando algo de su porta kunai – Si desea aclarar sus dudas solo use esto – luego de entregarle el objeto al Kazekage desapareció en el bosque.

- Uzumaki Naruto – murmuro el Kazekage ¿Realmente estaría bien? ¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podía estar separado de Kyubi? Tenía demasiadas dudas y muy pocas respuestas. Decidió dejarlas para más tarde cuando noto la presencia del equipo de Konoha.

- Kazekage-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? – frente a él se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, desconocía al último. No le agradaba la presencia de dos de las cuatro personas presentes pero como Kazekage era su deber anteponer la relación de la aldea con Konoha a sus propios deseos.

- Déjeme tratar sus heridas Gaara-sama – pidió la pelirrosa del grupo.

- Estoy bien, solo son raspones – aseguro el Kazekage, mentía un poco pero no confiaba en la chica.

- Kazekage-sama, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? – pregunto el Nara, Gaara entendió la pregunta se suponía que estaba capturado y ahora estaba en ese lugar muy lejos de Akatsuki.

- Realmente no lo sé – mintió el pelirrojo, no le hubiera molestado contarle un poco de la verdad al Nara ya que este se había ganado su confianza como embajador, pero el resto daba que pensar – Solo sé que alguien me salvo la vida, y ese alguien está muy relacionado con esto – Gaara levanto su mano mostrando un kunai de tres puntas con un sello envuelto en el mango y un pequeño papel atado en él.

- Eso es – murmuro el Hatake, por suerte nadie lo escucho "¿Cómo es posible? ese es el kunai de Minato-sensei. ¿Acaso…? No es imposible".

- ¿Que dice la nota? – pregunto el Nara.

- Hi no Senshi (guerrero del fuego) -


	5. Chapter 5

Sunagakure, oficina del Kazekage. 24 horas tras el regreso de Gaara a la aldea.

Estaba cansado, no más que eso estaba agotado. Apenas puso un pie en la aldea todo mundo, ninjas y civiles saltaron en ovaciones y poco después comenzó la fiesta. No sabía quién ni como logro convencerlo de que bebiera pero juraba jamás volver a hacerlo, le dolía horrores la cabeza y para empeorarla aun debía pasar por la oficina. Tanteo sus bolsillos, al menos no había perdido el kunai, quería hablar con Naruto pero no estaba seguro si era bueno llamarlo estando su ex equipo en la aldea. Que mas daba, había esperado por más de dos años, un par de días no le afectaría.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con calma, dejo su gabardina en el pechero. Se paró en seco al notar otra presencia justo parada en la ventana, miraba hacia el exterior así que no lo había visto o no tenía intenciones de girarse. Se armo con un kunai y usando un Shunshin no Jutsu se posiciono detrás del intruso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Gaara mientras acercaba el filo del kunai hacia el cuello de su invitado no deseado.

- ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo? Gaara – las palabras, el sarcasmo y la forma de expresarse no eran propias de él, pero muy pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre.

- y ¿Acaso esta es tu forma de devolver el saludo? – contrarresto Gaara haciendo referencia al kunai que estaba a un cm de la boca de su estomago - Entraste sin permiso a la oficina del Kazekage, podría encerrarte en prisión por eso – aseguro el pelirrojo tomando asiento en su silla.

- Lo sé, pero no pensé que luego de dos años sin vernos lo primero que harías fuera atacarme y luego querer encerrarme en prisión, se nota que me extrañaste – comento con sarcasmo tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá que había a un lado de la habitación – Tu oficina es mejor que la de Tsunade definitivamente –

- Deja las tonterías para más tarde, sabes que podrías meterme en muchos problemas si tu equipo te encuentra aquí – miro con perspicacia a su acompañante a la espera de su respuesta.

- Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido – respondió haciendo señas con sus manos – Además hace tiempo que deje de considerarlos un equipo – agrego cambiando su tono de voz a un más áspero.

- Has cambiado Naruto, no solo física sino también mentalmente – dijo Gaara, su cabello y la falta de bigotes era lo más notorio de sus cambios.

- Tú también has cambiado, me pregunto si debería llamarte Kazekage-sama – sarcasmo, dulce y hermoso sarcasmo; Gaara rodo los ojos tal vez su sentido de humor no había cambiado tanto.

- Retiro lo dicho – ambos soltaron una suave risa, tal vez habían cambiado y aunque el pelirrojo seguía siendo alguien serio aun así eran amigos – Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar – comento Gaara parando de reír de un momento a otro.

- Sí, lo sé – contesto el rubio poniéndose serio de un momento a otro – Pero antes quiero pedirte un pequeño favor –

- ¿De qué trataría? – pregunto el Kazekage evadiendo la respuesta.

- Quiero que traiga a Shikamaru –

- ¿Confías en él? – pregunto el Kazekage.

- De los 11 novatos es el único con quien puedo contar ahora – Gaara sonrío por dentro, la mentalidad del rubio ahora si se parecía a la de un shinobi verdadero.

- De acuerdo – el Kazekage se acerco a la ventana abierta y dio un largo silbido, tras un minuto de espera un pequeño halcón se poso en el marco de la ventana, Gaara tomo una carta del escritorio y se la dio a la pequeña ave - Llévasela a Shikamaru Nara – una vez que el ave se dio la vuelta abandonando el lugar concentro toda la atención en Naruto.

- Ponte cómodo es un historia larga – el Uzumaki cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor – Luego de que me fui de la villa me dirigí hacia Uzushiogakure el lugar de nacimiento de mi clan. Puedes creerlo, yo era el heredero de un clan y jamás me lo dijeron; además del hecho que me ocultaron la identidad de mi padres, pero que mas da; lo hecho, hecho esta – Naruto no parecía tan enfundado por el hecho de que le habían ocultado cosas o al menos eso demostraba – Luego de llegar a Uzu, Natsumi no podía estar tranquila debido a cierta presencia, decidí investigar aunque jamás me espere lo que sucedió – Gaara alzo una ceja, ¿presencia? – Me encontré con una bestia aun más poderosa que Kyubi –

- ¿Acaso eso es posible? – pregunto el Kazekage impresionado, ¿había algo más poderoso que el bijuu más poderoso?

- Yo tampoco lo creía. Me encontré con una bestia elemental, al parecer son tan antiguas como el mismo universo y tan poderosas que son capaces de hacer temblar el mundo – Naruto dio un suspiro cansado – O al menos eso es lo que dice el presumido de mi compañero – el rubio se agarro la cabeza por un momento – No me grites, es verdad te la pasas alabándote a ti mismo –

- Naruto ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – pregunto el Kazekage creyendo que el rubio estaba loco ¿con quién estaba hablando?

- No sé porque lo preguntas, pero si me encuentro en perfecto estado – dudo el rubio sin saber los pensamientos del pelirrojo – Como te decía, esta bestia elemental es quien reina sobre el fuego, aun no entiendo por qué razón me ofreció su ayuda, él podía liberar a Natsumi si yo a cambio lo aceptaba como mi compañero –

- Y tú aceptaste – aseguro el pelirrojo

- Claro, aunque dolió como los mil infiernos – de solo recordarlo sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, se levanto su remera mostrando la falta de su sello pero en cambio tenía un pequeño tatuaje de un fénix a la altura del corazon – Esto representa mi unión con él, la bestia con la que yo me cruce fue Hao el rey fénix de las llamas eternas –

- Es una historia difícil de creer – Gaara se mantuvo pensativo un rato pero todo parecía encajar, además no veía la necesidad de que Naruto mintiera – ¿Alguien más tiene conocimientos sobre las bestias? –

- Aparte de ti, Ichibi y Natsumi creo que no, Sasori sabía sobre ellas pero dijo que era una historia que le contaban de niño por lo que supongo todos deben creer que es solo un mito o cuento – Naruto entendía la pregunta, si Akatsuki o cualquier otra persona se enteraba sobre una existencia mas allá de los bijuus intentarían apoderarse de ella y no creía que las usaran para el bien. Cualquier otra pregunta que tuviera Gaara en mente tuvo que ser pospuesta para más tarde, al parecer el segundo invitado ya estaba allí.

- Adelante – dijo Gaara. La puerta se abrió con pereza y un aun más perezoso Shikamaru Nara entro por ella.

- Esto es problemático, pero ¿Que necesitaba de mi? Kazekage-sama – pregunto el Nara mirando hacia el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan perezoso Shika? Tebayyo – dijo divertido el rubio. Shikamaru abrió los ojos impresionado, aun no había levantado la vista pero esa frase solo podía venir de alguien.

- Imposible – murmuro mientras levantaba la vista, no tenía las marcas en la mejilla y su cabello había cambiado pero seguía siendo rubio, jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

- ¿Que sucede Shika?, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma – comento divertido, justo al borde de la risa, el Uzumaki.

- Na- Naruto – balbuceo el Nara sin creérselo -¿Realmente eres tú? –

- ¿Cuantos Naruto Uzumaki conoces? – pregunto el rubio, estaba casi al borde de la risa, no todos los días ves al perezoso Shikamaru con una expresión así.

- Solo uno, pe pero – Shikamaru no sabia como completar la frase – No te he visto en mucho tiempo –

- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando nos separamos en la misión de rescate de Sasuke – Shikamaru bajo la cabeza, tenía razón. Cuando fue dado de alta del hospital se entero por boca de su padre que Naruto había sido exiliado de la aldea; al principio no le creyó pensando que era una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando noto el tono serio y la mirada triste de su padre lo entendió, era verdad una dolorosa verdad. Su amigo había sido expulsado de la aldea ¡y ni siquiera habían dejado que se recupere de sus heridas!

- Realmente lo siento – contesto el Nara con la voz apagada.

- ¿Porque te disculpas Shika? – pregunto el rubio, tenía una sospecha de lo que se refería, su tono de voz le daba un indicio.

- Mi falta de juicio, liderazgo y poder fue lo que provoco que tuvieras que enfrentarte solo a Sasuke, tal vez si eso no hubiera sucedido no habrías sido exiliado – Shikamaru luego de la noticia incluso había intentado renunciar al puesto de chunnin pero Tsunade no dejo que entregara su chaleco, el rubio no lo hubiera querido así fueron sus exactas palabras.

- Te equivocas Shika, tú hiciste lo que creías correcto, nadie murió en esa misión y eso es importante cuando se trata de la vida de tus amigos. Como líder de grupo debes cargar con la vida de los demás y tu lograste mantenerlas a salvo – contesto el rubio brindándole una sonrisa, Shikamaru sintió que un peso extra se quitaba de sus hombros, peso que el mismo se había impuesto.

- Pero aun así fuiste exiliado – Naruto arrugo el cejo, que acaso no entendía que no estaba molesto.

- De todas formas sucedería, créeme – aseguro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el Nara.

- Creí que eras el más listo de la generación – comento burlón el rubio – A veces hasta el árbol más bello del bosque está podrido por dentro, y la principal razón son su raíz –

- Naruto, ¿Tú odias a la aldea? – pregunto Shikamaru totalmente serio. Gaara se acomodo en su silla, él también quería saber esa respuesta.

- No la odio. Pero esa ya no es la aldea por la que yo daría mi vida – el rubio suspiro con cansancio, se veía venir ese tipo de pregunta – Desde la muerte de Jiji he visto la aldea con otros ojos. Me he dado cuenta que realmente no es tan bella como pintaba. No digo que Tsunade haga mal su trabajo, pero hay gente disconforme por como suceden las cosas en Konoha – Naruto supo que era el momento, esta conversación ya había llegado hasta donde él quería – Shikamaru no puedo decirte más sin que quedes implicado en asuntos demasiados peligrosos, tu igual Gaara – les hablo seriamente a los dos, ahora era asunto de ellos si deseaban saber o no.

- Naruto, estas tratando de decir ¿Que tienes más enemigos aparte de Akatsuki? – Pregunto el Kazekage, el rubio solo asintió – Me salvaste dos veces la vida, además de que eres mi primer amigo. Creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor, tus enemigos son los míos – aseguro el pelirrojo, el rubio sonrió Gaara definitivamente era su amigo.

- Esto es problemático, pero cuenta con mi apoyo – respondió el Nara con su típica actitud.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, buscando la mejor manera de expresarse. Pero cualquier palabra fue silenciada por un kunai que entro volando por la ventana hasta quedarse clavado en el escritorio del Kazekage, quien lo tomo y leyó la nota adjunta a este.

- Tu equipo se dirige hacia aquí – le informo el pelirrojo al Nara.

- Tsk – respondió con fastidio el rubio – Escucha Shika, cuando llegues a Konoha quiero que le des un mensaje a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama – el perezoso shinobi asintió – La hora de cortar las raíces podridas se acerca, las nuevas semillas serán cuidadas para que no se conviertan en arboles torcidos, las hojas que protegen la villa se alzaran danzantes con el viento y la voluntad de fuego jamás se extinguirá – Shikamaru memorizo cada una de las palabras al pie de la letra, tal parece que realmente era una situación problemática – Ellos entenderán y responderán todas tus dudas. Gaara hablaremos más tarde, ha sido un placer verte Shika – se despidió el rubio antes de saltar por la ventana y caer en el techo de una vivienda cercana.

- ¿Como ha salido todo? – pregunto Natsumi quien se encontraba en el techo donde Naruto había aterrizado.

- Tsunade y Jiraiya se encargaran de Shikamaru, luego le contare a Garra – le informo el rubio.

- ¿Crees que se echen atrás? – pregunto preocupada, realmente lo estaba no cualquiera reaccionaria bien a tanta información, ni siquiera el rubio había reaccionado de manera calmada.

- No lo sé, pero me preocupa más el hecho de cómo reaccionara Shikamaru; Gaara puede hacerse el desentendido fácilmente, pero para Shikamaru es otra historia, a él lo involucra indirectamente – contesto el rubio que aunque no quería pensar en ello tenia ciertas dudas.

- Tienes razón – coincidió la pelirroja, pero había otra duda que tenia - ¿Que haremos ahora Naru? – pregunto viendo que el rubio se tornaba pensativo.

- No lo sé, pero por ahora deberíamos descansar – propuso el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja – Mañana pensaremos las cosas con más calma. Akatsuki y Konoha – murmuro el rubio, antes de desaparecer del techo seguido de la pelirroja.

/

Naruto caminaba a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies. Debía llegar a la oficina de Gaara, al parecer su amigo no podía esperar hasta pasado el medio día para hablar con él, noooo tenia que enviar un ambu a buscarlo a la habitación del hotel. Saco unas cuantas shuriken de su bolsillo al llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Sabía que Gaara se molestaría si entraba sin tocar, pero qué más da, era un viejo hábito que no pensaba quitarse.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, siendo lo primero que vio unos cuantos shuriken de arena dirigidos hacia él, así que sin perder el tiempo lanzo las shuriken que había tomado hace un momento. Todos los shuriken chocaron entre sí, excepto por uno que venía en la sombra de otro. Naruto movió su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivarlo, realmente listo pensó el rubio.

- Sigo pensando que tienes un forma un tanto extraña de decir que me extrañaste – comento con ironía el rubio.

- Pero no parece que te disguste – le contesto el Kazekage.

- Uno se acostumbra – dijo el rubio mientras subía y bajaba los hombros para restarle importancia.

- ¿Gaara quien es él? – pregunto un joven de pelo castaño con unas extrañas marcas de pintura en su rostro.

- sí, se me hace conocido – aseguro una joven de cabello rubio atado en 4 coletas.

- Kankuro Temari, él es la persona que me salvo de Akatsuki – los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos como plato – Y también fue quien me despertó de mi eterna sed de sangre –

- Entonces él es – balbucearon ambos a la vez.

- Naruto Uzumaki a sus servicios – dijo el rubio con una reverencia – No han cambiado nada hermanos Sabaku – comento con una risilla al notar sus caras.

- En cambio tu si – respondió Kankuro cuando hubo recuperado la compostura.

- Sucedieron muchas cosas luego de que me exiliaran – dijo Naruto restándole importancia – ¿Gaara para que me llamaste? -

- Quiero que terminemos la charla de ayer –

- Antes de contarte todo tengo que advertirles que pueden quedar implicados directa o indirectamente, ¿Aun así lo escucharan? – pregunto el rubio, los tres hermanos asintieron sin duda alguna – Bien pero no hablen hasta que termine. La razón por la cual me exiliaron fue por fallar la misión de rescate de sasuke, pero Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama creen que eso solo fue una excusa y yo lo creo igual. Konoha siempre temió a algo y eso es al poder de su Jinchuriki. ¿Fue solo casualidad que la primera vez que el jinchuriki uso el poder de su bijuu terminara exiliado? Yo no lo creo así, Jiraiya cree que la razón de mi exilio fue por miedo. Pero creemos que hay algo mas – explico el rubio.

- Entiendo, te tenían miedo, pero ¿Algo más? – pregunto Gaara.

- Si, Jiraiya sabe que él me hubiera podido detener hasta la liberación de la quinta cola. El consejo lo sabía, ahora ¿Por qué exiliar al balance de poder? – pregunto el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la rubia.

- Creo que saben que las 5 grandes aldeas tienen jinchurikis, hace mucho tiempo todos los bijuus los poseía Konoha. Pero Hashirama Senju en un tratado para la paz los dividió en las diferentes 5 naciones para el balance de poder – respondió Gaara.

- Correcto Gaara. Es demasiado extraño que Konoha por voluntad propia decidiera quedarse sin su "arma" – dijo el rubio con un poco de rabia, Gaara lo entendía, a ellos los habían convertido en armas sin su consentimiento – De haber tenido miedo de mi descontrol podrían haber votado para quitármelo y entregárselo a alguien más capacitado. La única respuesta coherente que encontramos con Jiraiya es que me quieren lejos de la aldea – explico el rubio.

- ¿Por qué querrían eso? – pregunto el maestro marionetista.

- Tsunade encontró una carta que dejo el Sandaime para su sucesor en caso de que algo le sucediera. Decía que debía tener cuidado de aquellos que ostentaban el puesto desde las sombras – explico Naruto.

- ¿Pero quién? – pregunto Gaara.

- El único sospechoso que tenemos es alguien que estuvo en la votación. Danzo Shimura. Esa momia peleo con Jiji por el puesto de Sandaime, luego de su derrota creó una división de Ambu secreta llamándola Raiz; son ninjas sin sentimientos que solo le responden a él – explico el rubio.

- ¿Tú crees que se está preparando para un derrocamiento? – pregunto Gaara.

- Sospechamos de eso. Fue él quien reunió al consejo para mi exilio, todo apunta hacia él – respondió el rubio – Ponlo de este modo, siempre quiso el puesto de Hokage, creó su propio ejército de Ambus bajo su mando y por ultimo termina desterrando al jinchuriki que es nieto del Sandaime y muy cercano a la Godaime –

- Tienes razón, son demasiadas coincidencias – repuso Gaara.

- Envié a Shikamaru con Tsunade y Jiraiya porque es uno de los mejores estrategas que existen, si convence a su padre seria de mucho beneficio para nosotros. No queremos que se desate una guerra civil como en Kiri pero terminara siendo inevitable. Tsunade está reuniendo ninjas de confianza poco a poco, incluso ya consiguió un espía dentro de Raiz –

- Debo de suponer, ¿Qué me cuentas esto para que me una a ti? – pregunto el Kazekage.

- Siempre tan listo – rio el rubio – Gaara no puedo enfrentar solo a Akatsuki, tampoco puedo ganar una guerra civil yo solo. Comenzare a formar un equipo y quiero que tu estés en él – declaro el rubio. Gaara se levanto de su silla para observar la aldea.

- ¿Tendría que abandonar Suna? – pregunto Gaara.

- Casi seguro, podrías convertirte en un renegado como yo – dijo Naruto.

- Dame un tiempo, lo pensare – Los hermanos mayores miraron al pelirrojo impresionados.

- Tomate todo el que desees. De todas formas, estaré un tiempo en la aldea descansando si no te molesta – respondió el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Oye Naruto solo por curiosidad ¿Tienes otros miembros? – pregunto el Kazekage sin dejar de mirar la villa.

- Tú serias el primero. Pero tengo algunos en mente. Aunque tendré que darles de ostias para convencerlos – comento entre risas antes de marcharse.

- Gaara ¿Realmente lo harás? – pregunto Temari.

- Aun no lo sé. Pero puede que mi respuesta él ya la sepa – respondió con una sonrisa el Kazekage.

* * *

Si lo se, un capitulo bastante pobre pero era mas que nada para rellenar el periodo de tiempo luego del rescate. Pero vale la pena la espera, creo que en el siguiente ya se vera un poco mas de accion y quien sabe tal vez algo mas sobre el nuevo equipo


	6. Chapter 6

Limite entre el país del viento y el país de la lluvia

- Gaara está tardando demasiado – una joven rubia con el cabello atado en 4 coletas y ojos color esmeralda fue la que hablo, se le notaba en el tono de voz que estaba realmente preocupada e impaciente.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto Temari-chan, Gaara-kun es un chico fuerte – aseguro la joven pelirroja del grupo golpeando suavemente con su palma la espalda de la chica.

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme – contesto la joven shinobi de Suna – Naruto ¿Como esta tu herida? – el joven ojiazul se encontraba más alejado de la fogata donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen – contesto el rubio quien desde hacía más de una hora se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar, no podía dejar de observar la entrada de esa cueva, y menos ese arco japonés que se encontraba justo delante de la cueva.

- Deberías de comer un… - Temari corto sus palabras al observar al rubio – ¡Tú herida no está bien! – grito horrorizada al ver como Naruto se sostenía el hombro con el brazo izquierdo, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente bañado en sangre desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

- Déjalo Temari – dijo la pelirroja – Ha tenido heridas peores – Temari recordó las historias sobre los entrenamientos del rubio y logro calmarse un poco pero aun seguía mirando de reojo la herida del rubio, cosa que la pelirroja noto.

- Vamos Gaara – murmuro el rubio, si no salía pronto comenzaría a barrer con toda la maldita cueva aunque eso significara sacrificar parte de su cuerpo. Esa maldita barrera no le permitía entrar, según su compañero era para evitar que bestias no relacionadas con el elemento que guardaba el templo entraran. Cosa cierta, ya que cuando el shinobi intento entrar fue repelido inmediatamente causándole esa herida, la cual por motivos extraños no cerraba – Hao acepte venir hasta aquí y dejar que Gaara entre allí sin saber que hay dentro, así que es mejor que me des explicaciones ahora – demando Naruto en voz baja, había mentido a sus compañeras mas no a su amigo. No quería mandarlo a la boca del león sin saber que había dentro pero su compañero insistió en hacerlo.

"**No es que, sino quien" **el ojiazul enarco una ceja.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir? –

"**Exactamente eso, dentro no hay algo, hay alguien"**

- Explícate Hao, no estoy para filosofías en este momento, ¿Quién está dentro? – pregunto el rubio con vos ruda y áspera, odiaba cuando su querido compañero no le respondía a la primera.

"**Tranquilo chico, deberías controlar un poco tus emociones. No estoy realmente seguro de quien este dentro"**

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mandaste a Gaara dentro sin saber que le espera? – pregunto alterado el ex jinchuriki.

"**No me interrumpas. No estoy seguro pero por el aura espiritual que desprende el lugar estoy seguro que es una bestia de viento"**

- ¿Aura espiritual? No te referirás a energía espiritual – pregunto el rubio confundido.

"**No chico. La energía espiritual es una parte del Chakra que ustedes usan. Recuerdas que tú mismo has dicho que te fue difícil hacer contacto conmigo las primeras veces. Eso se debe a que nosotros las bestias elementales no tenemos un cuerpo físico, podemos morir si estas pensando lo contrario. Pero a diferencia de ustedes los humanos no poseemos cuerpo o presencia física, tan solo tenemos una forma espiritual y nuestra presencia solo puede ser detectada si eres capaz de ver y detectar el aura"**

- Creo que entiendo. Ahora puedes explicarme como estas tan seguro ¿Qué es una bestia de viento? – pregunto el shinobi. Ahora entendía porque cada vez que veía a Hao dentro suyo no podía sentir presencia alguna por parte del ave, era como ver solo una fotografía. Al parecer no podía sentir el aura y mucho menos detectar o verla.

"**Cada tipo de bestia desprende un aura diferente y su color también es diferente. Cierras los ojos y concéntrate, te ayudare a notar las auras a tu alrededor" **

Naruto cerró sus ojos concentrándose.

"**Pon tu mente en blanco. Y dime que sientes y escuchas"**

Dejo de sostenerse el hombro y con un poco de esfuerzo logro juntar las dos palmas de sus manos, a medida que su respiración se iba normalizando sus sentidos sensoriales aumentaban – Puedo sentir el viento. El ruido de la fogata mesclado con las risas de las chicas – explico el rubio, aunque había algo extraño podía sentir una leve presencia en todo el lugar pero era tan débil como si solo fuera un insecto.

"**Puedes sentirla verdad" **pregunto el ave recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su compañero **"Abre tus ojos" **Naruto así lo hiso, sin saberlo sus ojos ya no eran azules sino que eran dorados con la pupila rasgada. El chico se sorprendió de observar como una delgadas líneas plateadas recorrían el lugar ondeando y bailando como el viento **"Esto que observas es la presencia que sientes, la presencia del viento, danzante y ondeando libre como solo él es capaz de hacer, el plateado es su color representativo" **"bonita explicación" pensó, era realmente hermoso ver tal espectáculo, toda esa energía o aura espiritual era sencillamente algo digno de ver. Por curiosidad observo sus propias manos, un suave capa rojiza-anaranjada lo rodeaba en cuerpo completo y poco a poco se desprendía de él en pequeñas partes, justo como si fuera **"Fuego verdad. Esta es tu aura espiritual, el aura de una bestia de fuego, mi aura y también tuya. El aura del fuego, arde sin cansancio, quemando todo lo que cree que debe dejar de existir, destructivo pensaras. Pero cuando las cenizas son removidas dejan un tierra fértil que puede volver a ser tratada"**

- Nunca creí que cosas así pudieran existir, esto es increíble – murmuro sin poder salir de su asombro.

"**Toda esta aura proviene de esa cueva, no quiero asegurar nada pero presiento que quien yace dentro es Byakko"**

- He escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿Pero dónde? – se pregunto a sí mismo, su seño se frunció mientras cerraba los ojos, a simple vista parecía estar recordando. La imagen del Sandaime fumando de su pipa mientras le contaba una historia como cada vez que visitaba su oficina de niño le golpeo de lleno.

"**Debo confesarte algo Naruto"**

- Es raro que me llames por mi nombre, ¿Se debe al hecho de que Byakko es la legendaria bestia sagrada del oeste? – pregunto molesto el ex ía mandado a Gaara a la guarida de una bestia que podía aplastarlo con el simple hecho de mirarlo, está molesto muy molesto – Responde Hao, ¡AHORA! – grito el rubio llamando la atención de las chicas.

- Naruto – dijo Temari caminando hacia el rubio.

- Es mejor dejarlo solo, está molesto y no es bueno acercarse en este momento, por nuestra propia seguridad – Aconsejo Natsumi sosteniendo del hombro a la rubia, ella misma también quería acercarse a Naruto, pero cuando se molestaba era mejor no acercarse menos aun cuando al rubio comenzó a rodearle el fuego.

- Hao dame una buena razón para no entrar ahí dentro y arrasar con el lugar – el tono de voz del ojiazul era furia, furia en su estado más puro. De haber sido aun un jinchuriki estaba seguro que habría entrado en el estado de la cuarta cola.

"**Tranquilízate Naruto, recuerda que el fuego responde a tus emociones" **Naruto noto como cada poro de su cuerpo estaba lanzando una pequeña chispa, provocando que a su alrededor las llamas giraran protegiéndolo, exactamente como un vórtice de fuego **"No te dije esto antes ya que necesitaba que aceptaras el trato"**

- Explícate – farfullo tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería causar un incendio aunque no vendría mal para calmarse, pero la naturaleza no merecía ser quien reciba su ira.

"**Mi nombre no es Hao y tampoco soy el rey de las llamas" **Naruto apretó sus puños con ira, esa maldita ave lo había engañado **"Hao era mi mejor amigo, vivíamos en paz hace millones de años, antes de la llegada de él y su mascota" **

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –

"**Las 4 bestias sagradas fueron derrotadas y selladas. La quinta, el Dragón Dorado, fue asesinada. El mundo quedo sin protección a merced de ese demonio, comenzó a cazar a las bestias elementales y fusiono a los bijuus con su mascota creando al Juubi"**

- Hao no entiendo nada de lo que dices – dijo el joven shinobi totalmente confundido.

"**El Juubi junto a su amo comenzaron a barrer con el mundo. La única esperanza eran las 4 bestias sagradas, pero selladas su única alternativa era buscar alguien que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a ese hombre. Tiempo después descubrieron que su compañero asesinado, con su último aliento había dado todos sus poderes a un humano"**

- No me dirás – balbuceo el rubio.

"**Así es. Las demás bestias hicieron lo mismo, cedieron sus poderes al humano depositando su fe en él. Con los poderes del Dragón Dorado en su interior fue capaz de asimilar las demás energías, podía manipular los 5 elementos a su antojo y modifico sus ojos creando el Rinnegan. Ese humano era Rikudou Sennin"**

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? y ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? después de engañarme – pregunto dudoso de la veracidad de las palabras de su compañero.

"**Porque yo presencie todo eso desde mi sello. El lugar donde me encontraste. Mi verdadero nombre es Suzaku y soy la bestia sagrada del sur"**

Naruto se quedo totalmente petrificado, en su interior no tenía un Bestia Elemental sino algo mayor, una Bestia Sagrada. ¿Cómo debía asimilar esto? ¿Era bueno o malo? Y la mejor de todas ¿Por qué necesitaba que aceptara el trato?

- Hao, no Suzaku o como te llames. Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde, hay viene Gaara – susurro el ojiazul viendo a su amigo pelirrojo caminar junto a una joven castaña cuyo cabello suelto le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, llevaba un bello kimono azul con estrellas plateadas y el obi también en plateado.

"**Parece que Byakko acepto al chico, algo sorprendente" **

- Gaara ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado el joven acercándose al pelirrojo al igual que Temari.

- Solo algo fatigado – contesto el Kazekage, ahora que Naruto lo observaba con detenimiento su respiración era bastante agitada.

- Ven amigo, te ayudo – dijo pasando uno de los brazos de Gaara sobre su hombro bueno. Lo ayudo a llegar hasta al lado de la fogata donde con esfuerzo el usuario de la arena tomo asiento – Ichibi verdad – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero su nombre es Azuka – contesto el pelirrojo. Ambos hermanos junto al rubio observaron a la bijuu pelirroja frente a la castaña – ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Gaara.

- No lo sé, pero no pinta bien – dijo Naruto al sentir las auras asesinas que emanaban ambas jóvenes.

- Hay que detenerlas – dijo Temari pero no pudo dar ni un paso antes que Gaara la tomara de la muñeca y Naruto pusiera su brazo delante.

- Es mejor no meternos en una discusión familiar – dijeron los ex jinchurikis a la vez con algo de nerviosismo en sus voces, conocían el carácter de las bijuus y era mejor no meterse en su camino. La quijada de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo, ambas bijuus se habían dado un tremendo puñetazo la una a la otra.

- Loca sanguinaria – dijo Natsumi al conectarle un gancho a la castaña.

- Estúpida zorra – dijo Azuka al conectarle un puñetazo en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

- Joder – mascullaron los tres jóvenes – ¿Quieren? – pregunto el rubio pasando unas palomitas a sus compañeros que lo miraron con una ceja alzada – ¿Qué? Esto tiene para rato – comento desinteresado.

Justo como Naruto dijo, ambas bijuus se conectaron puñetazos, patadas, mordidas y zarpazos uno tras otro durante más de una hora. Por suerte ninguna había salido lastimada, solo unos cuantos cortes y moretones, y un labio sangrante. No se habían pegado tan duro o tenían buena resistencia pensaron los espectadores.

- ¿Quieres más? – pregunto Natsumi apoyando su espalda contra la de su hermana.

- Cuando quieras – respondió Azuka recargándose en su hermana.

- Me alegra que estés bien – comento con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de la castaña.

- Y a mí me alegra verte Nee-chan – dijo Azuka apretando la mano de su hermana.

Naruto observo la escena con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír así a su compañera y eso le alegraba, sabia lo difícil que era todo para ella, ya que, al igual que él siempre fueron rechazados pero luchaban día a día para cambiar eso.

Comenzó a mirar más atentamente a Azuka, cabello castaño largo y suelto; ojos amarillos casi dorados, algo que no era muy común; presentía que en un futuro traería sospechas pero prefirió dejarlo aparte. El kimono un poco rasgado por el encuentro familiar le rebelaba un poco de sus pechos copa B rodeando el C. Calculaba que por su apariencia y los rasgos jóvenes tendría una edad de 15 años o tal vez menos.

- Dime Gaara que se siente saber que esa preciosidad siempre estuvo contigo – pregunto el chico con un tono pícaro mientras picaba con su hombro al susodicho.

- Aléjate de ella – respondió secamente, algo en el tono con el que le había hablado no le gusto.

- No necesitas molestarte, es toda tuya – respondió divertido al notar como su amigo se avergonzaba levemente al notar su respuesta.

- Pero si te has sonrojado, no será que – continuo Temari tapándose la boca.

- ¿Que es tan divertido? – pregunto Natsumi llegando junto con su hermana.

- ¿Por qué estas tan rojo Gaara-kun? – pregunto Azuka parándose frente al Kazekage, provocando que se sonrojara aun mas al notar el kimono un poco roto y flojo, dándole una generosa vista de sus pechos – ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? – pregunto nuevamente apoyando su frente contra la del pelirrojo que se quedo estático.

- Rayos tendría que tener una cámara en este momento – maldijo el anterior contenedor de Kyubi, Gaara estaba tan rojo como su propio cabello.

- Pensar que Gaara tendría un lado tan mono – dijeron Temari y Natsumi entre risas.

Naruto reía a carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estomago, se quito una pequeña lagrima provocada por la risa. Cuando abrió los ojos noto a la castaña demasiado cerca suyo. Sin darse cuenta, había retrocedido un paso algo alarmado.

- Gracias por salvar a Gaara-kun, Uzumaki Naruto – el nombrado se sorprendió cuando Azuka le hiso una reverencia, ciertamente no se lo esperaba.

- De nada – balbuceo el joven en respuesta, se había llevado un buen susto. Camino unos pasos hasta acercarse a la fogata con un semblante seria – Antes de que nos pongamos cómodos tengo que decirles algo – el Uzumaki tomo asiento junto a los demás alrededor de la fogata – Tenía pensado reunir información sobre Akatsuki en cada pueblo, pero la información que pudieron rescatar de la memoria de Sasori me ha dado una nueva idea –

- Naruto desde cuando has pasado de ser un tonto hiperactivo a un líder que planifica sus pasos con precaución – Pregunto la shinobi usuaria del viento realmente interesada, algo que su hermano también se preguntaba.

- Créeme si tuvieras a una sensei tan estricta y a un ave con millones de años a su espalda, aprendería quisieras o no – respondió el chico algo cabizbajo, nunca se quejo de sus entrenamientos físicos, aunque a veces quedaba mal herido. Pero tener que estudiar tácticas de combate, liderazgo, cultura, técnicas de engaño y muchas cosas más; siempre lo odio – La información aseguraba que Sasori se encontraría con un espía de Orochimaru en un tiempo, si es cierto, quiero estar en esa reunión – Gaara lo miro extrañado acaso…

- ¿Es por el Uchiha? – pregunto el Kazekage, si lo era acompañaría al rubio mas no estaba de acuerdo.

- Hace tiempo hice una promesa, y siempre las cumplo. Pero en este momento eso es algo que no privilegia en mis metas – Todos los presentes sabían de la promesa, y en opinión de su compañera una condena, que le había hecho a Sakura Haruno – Orochimaru formaba parte de Akatsuki, su compañero era Itachi Uchiha, mi principal objetivo – los hermanos Sabaku junto a la bijuu de una cola abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- Piensas ir a enfrentarte cara a cara con Orochimaru, ¡estás loco! – Temari se tapo la boca de inmediato, no había querido gritarle al Uzumaki pero era lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

- Se de lo que es capaz esa serpiente, es un Sannin después de todo, pero no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos ante una oportunidad así – sin intención Naruto había levantado la voz, algo que todos notaron. Nadie podía reclamarle al chico, ya que sabían la historia que tenían el sannin y el ex jinchuriki. Bien era sabido, que en la lista negra de Naruto, el sannin de las serpientes ocupaba el top 3.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, te apoyare en tus decisiones – Naruto sonrió antes la palabras de su serio amigo – Pero me gustaría saber cómo te enfrentaras a Orochimaru –

- Aun si Orochimaru está débil, estoy seguro que esa vil serpiente rastrera tiene algún truco bajo la manga – todos los allí presentes sabían de las artimañitas de las que se valía el Sannin para llevar a cabo sus cometidos – Si no te molesta Gaara, compartiré la información con Tsunade, estoy seguro que Konoha enviara algún equipo para conseguir atrapar a Orochimaru, cuando suceda lo emboscaremos – la duda se podía palpar en toda la cara del Kazekage, pasaron más de unos minutos que en opinión de Naruto fue una eternidad, antes que el pelirrojo diera un asentimiento - Natsumi ¿Podrías invocar a Yuki? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Con gusto – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rubio, en un movimiento rápido la pelirroja había tocado con ambas manos el brazo sangrante del ojiazul – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – el ex jinchuriki comenzó a sudar a mares cuando una pequeña nube de humo salió de los sellos marcados en el suelo.

-¡NARUTO-SAMA! – el grito agudo proveniente de la nube de humo alarmo a todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto había sido derribado por ¿un zorro? – Me alegra que me haya invocado – Naruto reía suavemente mientras recibía las lambidas del pequeño zorro blanco. Temari miraba con una sonrisa, al parecer ese pequeño quería mucho a su invocador.

- Ya Yuki, me haces cosquillas – dijo el rubio logrando que el animal de no más de 30 centímetros de alto bajara de su pecho – ¿Cuando te creció otra cola? – pregunto intrigado el chico al notar que la pequeña bestia ahora poseía tres colas, detalle que todo mundo había pasado por alto.

- Eso es porque usted se hace cada día mas fuerte – alago la invocación mientras se subía al hombro de su contratante.

- Chicos, les presento a Yuki – con su mano sana el ojiazul acariciaba la cabeza del animal – Se podría decir que ella es mi compañera – agrego con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuki, soy la hija de Naruto-sama – el pequeño animal hiso una reverencia. No noto que con sus palabras los hermanos Sabaku habían quedado totalmente petrificados, mientras el rubio golpeaba con su palma su propia frente.

- D-d-dijo h-h-hija – balbuceo Temari.

- No sabía que te iba la zoofilia amigo – Naruto que la tierra se lo tragase, ya que no sabía si su amigo había dicho esas palabras en broma o con total seriedad.

- Yuki que te dije sobre decir esas cosas – la pequeña agacho la cabeza ocultandose tras sus colas cuando la bijuu de nueve colas la regaño.

- Ya Natsumi, no la regañes es solo una niña – la pelirroja bajo su dedo acusador antes la palabras del rubio – Déjenme explicarles, cuando alguien firma el contrato de los zorros siempre nace una cría que está destinada a crecer junto a su dueño; cuando yo lo firme fue la pequeña Yuki quien fue elegida como mi compañera – explico el joven Shinobi de hebras doradas.

- Entiendo, es muy parecido a los Inuzuka – dijo Gaara ya más calmado, era un alivio que su amigo no fuera un zoofilico.

- Gaara no nos compares con esos pulgosos – era una escena bastante inusual ver retroceder a un Kage por tan solo una mirada furiosa de una mujer, aunque técnicamente esa mujer era el Kyubi y tal vez la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

- Yuki ¿Podrías llevarle esto a Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Naruto sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano.

- Claro – respondió tomando el pergamino entre sus fauces - Seguro que Ba-chan se alegra de que le mandes algo – tras decir esas palabras la pequeña zorrita salió corriendo a una velocidad que para cualquier Chunnin o incluso Jounin sería difícil de igualar.

- Se parase un poco a ti de joven – el comentario de la pelirroja causo la risa general del grupo. Disimuladamente Gaara se acerco a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué buscas a Itachi Uchiha? – pregunto seriamente causando un sobresalto en el rubio que no lo había notado acercarse.

- Es una sorpresa – contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lo siento, se que prometi, un poco de accion en este capitulo pero si lo hacia seria demasiado largo. Prefiero esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo, se revelaron algunas verdades y otras preguntas empezaron para Naruto

¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo?


	7. Chapter 7

Como dije lo prometido es deuda el capitulo semanal del viernes.

* * *

Konohagakure – Torre Hokage

Como todos los días la Hokage se encontraba en su oficina en compañía del Sannin de los sapos. Algo que últimamente se había vuelto común. Se habían vuelto más cercanos desde que Naruto Uzumaki había sido expulsado de la aldea. Además, secretamente, el rubio estudiante del sannin le había pedido que cuide de la Godaime, algo que él cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Los papeles de la oficina volaron por los aires, el Sannin se acerco a cerrar la ventana. Mientras que su compañera recogía los papeles.

- Ba-chan –

- No me llames así, mocoso – grito enfurecida la Sannin mientras se giraba con el puño en alto.

- Naruto-sama tenía razón usted da miedo – ambos ocupantes de la oficina se extrañaron ante la voz aguda, pasearon su vista por la habitación – Sobre el escritorio –

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Tsunade a la defensiva al observar a la pequeña invocación.

- Tranquila Tsunade, es Yuki una de las invocaciones de Naruto – el albo se acerco hasta el escritorio dejando que la pequeña zorra se subiera a su hombro – ¿Cuando te creció la tercera? – pregunto mientras le rascaba debajo de la barbilla al animal.

- Naruto-sama se ha vuelto más fuerte – aseguro la pequeña contenta por el mimo proporcionado por el peliblanco.

- Dime Yuki – dijo Tsunade acercándose – ¿Como esta Naruto? – pregunto la rubia de pechos grandes.

- Lo siento Ba-chan pero no puedo decir nada – a la legendaria bebedora le creció una vena en la frente que palpitaba amenazando con explotar.

- Ese mocoso – farfullo furiosa.

- Esto es para usted Ero-sennin – el sannin rio ante el apodo mientras que recibía el pergamino de parte de la invocación.

- Veamos – el sabio sapo comenzó a leer con tranquilidad, pero a medida que avanzaba se le veía cada vez mas ansioso, algo que fue notado por la princesa de las babosas. Cuando el sannin concluyo su lectura le paso el pergamino a Tsunade con una seriedad que puso un poco nerviosa a la rubia – ¿Qué rayos trama? ese gaki –

- Así que fue Naruto quien salvo a Gaara – dijo Tsunade mientras seguía leyendo – ¿Por qué nos informa de esto? – pregunto viendo a su compañero.

- No lo sé, pero no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad; si tenemos una chance de obtener información sobre Orochimaru debemos aprovecharla – aseguro el sabio sapo seriamente, hace mucho tiempo que intentaban seguirle la pista a su antiguo compañero y ahora tenían la oportunidad de verse con un espía de Orochimaru.

- Lo sé – respondió Tsunade sentándose en su asiento mientras cruzaba los dedos ocultando sus labios, se quedo en silencio por un tiempo. Jiraiya podía notar que estaba considerando los pro y los contra de la misión – Shizune – llamo apretando un pequeño botón el cual le comunicaba con su asistente – Manda a llamar a Kakashi, Anko, Sakura y el Ambu Tenzo – ordeno la Godaime.

- ¿Estás segura qué es buena idea mandar a Sakura? – pregunto Jiraiya.

- Si algo sale mal en esta misión necesitaran de un ninja medico y Sakura es la mejor luego de Shizune – aclaro la rubia pero viendo la mirada de su compañero entendió a que se refería – Sakura ya es una chunnin y espero se comporte como tal –

- Bueno, no soy quien para cuestionarte – levanto las palmas junto a los hombros restándole importancia – Yuki dile al Gaki lo que has oído y que no se meta en problemas – pidió el sannin.

- Como usted diga, Ero-sennin – respondió la zorrita corriendo hacia la ventana donde la atravesó rompiéndola en pedazos.

- Yo no pagare por ello – se defendió el sannin retrocediendo varios pasos.

- NARUTO – el grito proveniente de la oficina de la Godaime se escucho varias calles a la redonda, Shizune ya estaba preparando un nuevo escritorio mientras buscaba a los ninjas.

* * *

A las afueras del pueblo del Cielo Negro – Kusagakure

El pueblo del Cielo Negro, un pequeño poblado que no superaba los dos kilómetros de largo y uno de ancho, las calles eran angostas, y poco transitadas. Los comercios eran reducidos, ya que no tenían la necesidad por la falta de habitantes. Las viviendas eran simples y pequeñas. Un pueblo que a simple vista era normal, lo único raro que todos los habitantes eran hombres de mediana edad.

- Siento que alguien se ha enfadado conmigo – a las afueras del pueblo un grupo de cinco personas estaba caminando a paso normal hacia la entrada. El joven del grupo que había hablado era rubio de ojos azules. Vestía unas botas ninjas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla también negro, una remera naranja con el dibujo de un tribal de un fénix plateado en ella y sobre esta una gabardina blanca con un estampado de llamas rojas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto una chica rubia con el cabello atado en 4 coletas con ojos esmeralda. Vestía una bojas abierta en los dedos las cuales llegaban hasta unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla; un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, en su pierna derecha llevaba un porta kunai. Una túnica roja con corte oblicuo llegándole del lado derecho a la cintura y del izquierdo a la rodilla y teniendo en ese mismo lado el kanji de "viento", una chaqueta negra de hombros descubiertos con mangas rojas completaba su atuendo. En su espalda cargaba un gran abanico – Sigo creyendo que mi atuendo anterior estaba bien – murmuro.

- Pero que dices si te queda genial – esta vez fue una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Vestías unas sandalias blancas, un calza negra llevando vendas en los tobillos y su porta kunai en la pierna izquierda; una remera de tirantes blanca con el kanji "Tanuki" en negro, una chaqueta también blanca atada a la cintura y completando el atuendo a sus brazos los envolvía un par de guantes negros sin dedos que llegaban hasta unos 10 cm debajo del hombro.

- De todas formas les hacía falta un cambio de apariencia – esta vez había sido la última mujer del grupo, una joven de cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta, poseía unos bellos ojos azules. Vestía unas botas negras con una placa de metal, de estas sobresalían una medias negras que llegaban casi a la altura de su muslo. Un corto pantalón negro que era ocultado por un kimono de combate azul con un obi negro y naranja, estaba abierto en los lados y hombros, el escote era bastante pronunciado pero siendo ocultado por un top de rejilla negro. Desde debajo de las anchas mangas del kimono se podían apreciar unos cubre brazos (lo siento no sé como se llaman) que eran sostenidos por vendas – Además Gaara ya no parece un Kage – todos asintieron dando razón a ese hecho.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué venimos a un pueblo tan alejado? – pregunto el ultimo integrante del grupo, un chico de cabello rojo en punta, unos aros negros bordeaban sus ojos verdes. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por unas sandalia ninjas negras, un pantalón negro de mezclilla sostenido en sus tobillos por unas vendas blancas, su torso estaba cubierto por una remera roja con mangas largas y sobre esta otra remera blanca dejando ver solo las mangas de la otra, un estampado de tribal de un tigre negro se podía distinguir en su espalda.

- Trabajo – resumió el rubio, pero al notar la mirada penetrante de su amigo decidió continuar – Ese pueblo es un nido de matones y asesinos; recuerda Gaara ahora somos ninjas renegados y por lo tanto nuestra vía más viable al dinero es convertirnos en mercenarios – se aclaro con tono serio.

- No me gusta – murmuro el anterior Kazekage aunque las bijuus con su oído animal pudieron oírlo.

- Gaara nosotros no hacemos trabajos que impliquen gente inocente – le aclaro Natsumi, puesto que seguramente esa era la razón del disgusto del pelirrojo – Solo nos deshacemos de la basura – agrego con un tono un poco rudo, el ex jinchuriki rubio se estremeció ante el tono, seguramente le traía malos recuerdos.

- Tenemos que ganarnos la vida, aunque no sea el trabajo deseado – dijo en tono despreocupa el usuario del fuego – ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores? hay que barrer con todo – pregunto señalando el pueblo frente suyo.

- Nosotras – dijo la castaña tomando del brazo a su hermana – Juntas –

- A la de 3 – tercio la pelirroja, mostro 3 dedos bajando uno por segundo.

- Futon: Tatsumaki/Katon: Fire Fox –

* * *

Konohagakure – Oficina de la Godaime

Jiraiya miraba todo desde unos de los rincones de la oficina, no quería formar parte de esa reunión, él más que nadie quería participar de la misión. Orochimaru era su anterior compañero y sabía lo fuerte que era; además, cabía la posibilidad de cruzarse con su alumno.

- Veo que por una vez, no te perdiste en el camino de la vida – comento con sarcasmo la Godaime apoyando sus codos en su nuevo escritorio. El comentario iba dirigido hacia el ninja peliplata del grupo, el famoso ninja copia Hatake Kakashi, quien no se inmuto ante el comentario.

- ¿Para qué nos ha llamado? Maestra – esta vez quien hablo fue una joven de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. La alumna de Tsunade, Sakura Haruno.

- Hace unos momentos hemos recibido información un poco inquietante. No estamos seguros si sea verdad o no, pero de serlo tenemos que actuar – Tsunade miro a los dos restantes miembros, sabia el pasado que tenían ambos – Sasori, uno de los dos akatsuki que ataco al Kazekage fue derrotado. La persona que lo derroto nos proporciono la información que recaudaron de su memoria –

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué es tan importante esa información? – pregunto un hombre de cabello corto y almendrado, sus ojos eran negros. Su vestimenta era compuesta por el traje estándar de los jounin, también llevaba un mascara de estilo Happuri enmarcando su rostro.

- Sasori tiene a un hombre infiltrado dentro de las filas del Sannin Orochimaru – la princesa de las babosas noto como la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi apretó con furia los dientes, mientras Yamato apretaba el puño – Dentro de unos días Sasori tenía planeado reunirse con su espía. Su misión es participar de esa reunión, intenten obtener toda la información posible de Orochimaru – todos asintieron comprendiendo la misión – Si son descubiertos, capturen al espía y sáquenle la información a la fuerza. No hagan nada innecesario y cuando tengan la información vuelvan a la aldea –

- Pero maestra, si obtenemos información sobre el escondite de Orochimaru podemos rescatar a Sasuke-kun – la Godaime miro a su alumna, tal vez Jiraiya tenía razón y no era la mejor idea enviarla a esa misión pero sus habilidades eran necesarias.

- Sakura espero que te quede claro cuáles son tus prioridades, Sasuke es ahora un renegado y bajo las ordenes del peor traidor de la aldea. Ya no podemos asegurar que regresara a Konoha por cuenta propia. Además, en las últimas reuniones se está discutiendo sobre si su nombre debería estar en el libro Bingo - sabía que no debía revelar esa información pero tal vez de esa forma su alumna entendiera que ya debía dejar esa obsesión atrás. Su deber con la aldea era mayor – La reunión se llevara a cabo dentro de 4 días en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra en el territorio de Kusagakure. Busquen lo necesario y partan de inmediato – ordeno la rubia.

- Hai – los miembros abandonaron de inmediato la oficina excepto por Anko.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué me envía a mí en esta misión? – pregunto la ex alumna de Orochimaru.

- Anko se de tu pasado con mi ex compañero. Pero tus habilidades en interrogación y tortura son las mejores, eres necesaria en esta misión – aseguro la Hokage.

- Además hay algo que debes saber – por primera vez el sabio sapo fue el que hablo – La situación en la aldea es algo tensa debido a los planes de Danzo – la domadora de serpientes asintió, lo sabía todo y aseguro que ayudaría a los Sannin – Sabemos que es de confianza y creemos en él. Pero debemos asegurar si podemos contar con él en el momento más crítico –

- Se refieren a… - dijo sorprendida la pelivioleta.

- Si. Fue él quien derroto a Sasori y nos dio la información. No sé que estará tramando ese mocoso, pero cabe la posibilidad que te encuentres con él – interrumpió el albo.

- Así que Foxy se ha vuelto fuerte – comento lamiéndose los labios, el Sannin rogo cuanta plegaria protectora conocía para salvar a su alumno.

- Anko tenemos una misión aparte para ti. Puedes declinarla si lo deseas, no es algo que te obligaría a hacer – Tsunade le dio un pergamino a la joven, que con impaciencia comenzó a leerlo. Al terminar miro a ambos Sannin los cuales no pudieron sostenerle la mirada.

- Lo pensare – respondió guardando el pergamino entre sus ropas – Si acepto, Kurenai ¿Sabría la verdad? – Pregunto desde la puerta.

- No podemos arriesgar ese tipo de información – respondió con pesar el Sannin de los sapos.

- Bien – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella – Le dolerá, pero debe ser fuerte –

* * *

Cercanías del Puente del Cielo y la Tierra

Tiempo restante para la reunión: 11hs y contando

Naruto junto a su grupo había arribado a ese lugar hacia unas cuantas horas. Se habían divido el trabajo para armar el campamente. Mientras Naruto y Gaara se encargaban de buscar la comida y la madera; las chicas armarían el campamente e irían por agua.

Luego de comer y contar algunas anécdotas para pasar el tiempo. Ambos ex jinchurikis habían esperado que las mujeres del grupo durmieran profundamente para alejarse del campamento. Naruto le había dicho a Gaara que debían hablar en privado.

- Dime ¿Te has acostumbrado a tus nuevas habilidades? – pregunto el rubio una vez habían tomado asiento cerca del barranco que se había formado con el tiempo y el desgaste del agua. Habían elegido una buena posición ya que el puente no se encontraba demasiado lejos ni tampoco demasiado cerca como para que alguien detectara sus presencias.

- Si, fue gracias a que tomaste todos esos trabajos – respondió el pelinegro observando la noche estrellada – Se que no lo hiciste por el dinero, no te equivocaste al pensar que la manera más rápido de aprender a usar mi poder era por medio de la batalla – agrego mirando de soslayo a su amigo que sonreía nervioso.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – pregunto agachando la cabeza rendido.

- El viento me lo ha dicho – respondió el anterior Kazekage, rio internamente al observar la reacción de su amigo.

- Q que – balbuceo el rubio poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras levantaba un brazo a modo de defensa.

- Tú puedes ser el guerrero del fuego, pero yo soy el guerrero del viento. Todo el aire que te rodea es mi aliado, no deberías subestimarme – aconsejo el pelirrojo poniendo una sonrisa altanera.

- Debe ser genial hablar con el viento – comento mientras estiraba los brazos y se recostaba en el suelo – Jamás escuche que el fuego me hablara – murmuro para sí mismo.

- Naruto no me has traído aquí solo para hablar tonterías – aseguro Gaara girándose a observar al rubio, quien dio un pequeño salto al verse descubierto – Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? El que muestras a todo el mundo o el Naruto de ahora – Naruto arrugo el cejo observando a su amigo, así que al fin de cuentas lo había notado. Suspiró, tenía que ser sincero al menos con él.

- Ambos son mí verdadero yo. Aunque uno más que otro – suspiro mientras Gaara levantaba una ceja – Le prometí que la protegería, tengo que ser fuerte ante ella – se mantuvo por un momento en silencio antes de continuar – Sabes Gaara, Natsumi se ha convertido en todo lo que siempre necesite. Es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi consejera y quien escucha mis penas y quejas; siempre sin pedir nada a cambio – el pelirrojo miro con algo de pena a su amigo, es que ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? Naruto miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo – La verdad, no soy tan seguro de mí mismo, me la paso pensando en que sucedería si me equivoco y alguno de ustedes sale herido por una mala decisión que tome – el rubio apretó los puños, odiaba mostrar tanta debilidad pero sabía que el pelirrojo lo comprendía, después de todo ellos eran parecidos - Aun con mi nueva fuerza sigo pensando que tal vez no es suficiente, tengo miedo que ella sea capturada. Si akatsuki me vence ¿Qué sucederé con ella? No me puedo permitir ser débil, tengo que seguir adelante. Le prometí que estaría a salvo y si es necesario daré mi vida por ello – durante todas sus palabras no había levantado la vista un segundo, Gaara pudo notar como una gota caía al suelo. Sonrió melancólicamente.

- No tienes que hacerlo solo – comento Gaara mientras se incorporaba – Siempre contaras con mi ayuda; después de todo somos amigos – sonrió abiertamente mientras le tendía una mano.

- Gracias – sonrió también, después de todo no estaba solo.

- No debes cargar con todo tu solo; te ayudare, compartiremos la carga – apretó su mano con fuerza para darle más confianza, algo que en ese momento su amigo necesitaba.

- Tienes razón – aseguro el guerrero del fuego – Creo que te debo algunas explicaciones. No quiero que ellas se vean envueltas en las próximas batallas. Si Sasori pudo averiguar la verdadera identidad de Natsumi, ten por seguro que alguien más lo hará –

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto el ex Kazekage realmente interesado.

- Pues... – comenzó Naruto una larga charla que se extendería por un par de horas. Gaara tendría mucho en que pensar. Tras la charla ambos fueron a descansar, pues sabían que al día siguiente necesitarían de todas sus energías. Un encuentro peligroso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Puente del Cielo y la Tierra – Kusagakure

Naruto junto con todo su grupo estaba oculto entre los árboles. Habían logrado bajar sus niveles de chakra a unos menores a los de un civil. Hacia solo un cuarto de hora que se habían reunido en ese punto. Habían logrado averiguar quiénes conformaban el grupo enviado por Tsunade, ya que su pequeña Yuki lo había olvidado. Desde el punto en que se encontraban podían observarlo todo, desde el Jounin disfrazado de la marioneta Hiruko de Sasori; hasta los demás ninjas del grupo de Konoha.

- Esto no pinta bien – murmuro el rubio. Sus amigos siguieron la dirección que marcaba su vista – Ese tipo es Kabuto la mano derecha de Orochimaru – Gaara y Temari observaron más detenidamente al chico recién llegado y recordaron haberlo visto en los exámenes Chunnin.

- Ese es el espía – aseguro la joven castaña del grupo. Naruto asintió comprendiendo que ella y Natsumi podían escuchar la conversación desde esa distancia. A medida que el tiempo pasaba Naruto se ponía más ansioso.

- Ese no es – murmuro Natsumi al observar una figura salir de entre los matorrales del otro lado del puente – Orochimaru. ¡Esto es una maldita trampa! – grito colérica al observar como el joven de anteojos destrozaba el disfraz de marioneta. De inmediato los demás ninjas de Konoha saltaron frente a su compañero interponiéndose entre Kabuto y el ahora reconocido por las bijuus Yamato.

- Chicas quédense aquí. Si es necesario repelan a los de Konoha – las chicas asintieron comprendiendo que el rubio sabía que no saldría ileso de esa batalla y las necesitaría de apoyo – Gaara vamos – el pelirrojo asintió saltando ambos en conjunto justo entre los miembros de Konoha y Kabuto que dio un pequeño salto poniendo distancia entre ambos.

- Futon: Kaze no Baria – el pelirrojo llevo sus dedos índice y medio a la altura del hombro y movió su brazo dibujando una línea horizontal imaginaria. Al instante una pared de viento se formo impidiendo el paso de Konoha – Yo no cruzaría esa barrera – aconsejo con voz fría.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Kabuto para sí mismo. Kakashi y Sakura se sorprendieron enormemente.

- Kazekage Gaara – dijeron ambos.

- Foxy – murmuro Anko, no importa cuando tiempo pasara ella podría reconocerlo a simple vista, además el imperceptible olor a Kitsune se mantenía en él.

- ¿Quiénes son los nuevos invitados? – Pregunto el sannin de las serpientes mientras sacaba su larga lengua y se lamia los labios.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Hebi Hime – el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa a la Mitarashi que se relamió los labios con una sonrisa un poco inquietante.

- ¿Conocido tuyo? Anko – pregunto el hombre que anteriormente estaba disfrazado de Hiruko.

- De ellos también – dijo señalando a los restantes miembros del grupo – No puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu alumno, por si no lo recuerdas tenias tres – menciono con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Na naruto – balbuceo el ninja copia, sin poder creérselo.

- El jinchuriki del Kyubi, nos honras con tu presencia – el sannin de las serpientes hizo una leve reverencia – Si no me equivoco, tu eres el Godaime Kazekage y el jinchuriki del Ichibi – comento mirando a Gaara – ¿Como esta tu padre? – pregunto con ironía intentando enfurecer al pelirrojo que seguía mirando al Sannin con una mirada neutra.

- Dime Orochimaru ¿Como esta tu cuerpo? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh no muy bien, pero no te preocupes pronto tomare el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun – respondió burlón el sannin, contrario a lo que pensaba el ex compañero de su alumno no se inmuto.

- Acaso no lo sabías, culpa de tu alumno fui exiliado ¿Crees que vengo a rescatarlo? – respondió con sarcasmos el ex jinchuriki – Vengo por información que tu posees y me la darás por las buenas o malas – dijo señalando con su puño cerrado a la serpiente blanca que comenzó a reírse de una manera psicópata.

- La última vez que nos vimos tuve que retirarme debido a que no podía usar mis brazos – rio de manera divertida mientras levantaba ambas extremidades – Pero la ventaja que les había dado el estúpido Sandaime ya no existe – agrego sacando la lengua cual serpiente.

- Tú… Maldito – murmuro entre dientes el rubio - ¡TE VAS A TRAGAR ESAS PALABRAS! – grito invadido por la ira. Un estallido de poder obligo a Gaara a retroceder unos metros.

- ¡Naruto contrólate! – grito Gaara al notar como las llamas comenzaban a rodear a su amigo – Esto es malo, todos aléjense – dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo la barrera y saltando fuera del puente junto con todos los miembros de Konoha. Kabuto se preparaba para atacar a traición al joven Uzumaki.

- FUERA DE MI CAMINO – grito Naruto al observar a la mano derecha de Orochimaru abalanzarse sobre él. Otra onda de poder exploto arrastrando con ella a Kabuto, mandándolo a volar varios cientos de metros. La temperatura circundante a Naruto aumentaba a cada segundo – COMO TE ATREVES… A HABLAR ASI… DE JIJI – las llamas comenzaron a ser expulsadas de su cuerpo pero solo se mantenían unos momentos fuera para volver a entrar en él – TE VOY… A MATAR – su voz se hacía cada vez más gruesa, otra onda de poder exploto provocando que todo el puente ardiera; mientras que él era rodeado por un pilar de fuego.

- Gaara – dijo Temari saltando al lado de su hermano junto a las bijuus.

- Naruto está fuera de control – Natsumi se apretaba el pecho mientras mantenía una mirada de dolor.

- El Kyubi está tomando el control de Naruto – Gaara observo al ninja copia de reojo, era un idiota pero era mejor que mantuviera esa idea – Hay que detenerlo –

- Si respetan su vida es mejor que se queden donde están – dijo la castaña del grupo – Incluso Orochimaru ha retrocedido debido a la temperatura – explico viendo como el sannin daba un salto alejándose del rubio.

- HIJO… DE PUTA – todos observaron incrédulos como el fuego formaba la silueta de un ave rodeando a Naruto.

"**NARUTO CONTROLATE, SI SIGUES ASI SERAS POSEIDO POR LA IRA"**

- NO ME JODAS – Naruto ya no podía escuchar ninguna voz, ni siquiera la de Suzaku. Estaba total y completamente dominado por la ira. Estaba guiado solo por sus instintos y ese mismo instinto le decía que la persona que estaba enfrente suyo debía – ¡MUERE! – Gaara y el resto del grupo solo pudieron seguir la dirección del fuego. En un estallido de velocidad Naruto con su puño envuelto en llamas había golpeado a Orochimaru en pleno rostro. El sannin de las serpientes salió volando cientos de metros atravesando varios árboles debido al impacto.

- Kukuku Interesante, muy interesante – rio el sannin levantándose con pereza, la mitad de su rostro estaba completamente quemado y desfigurado. Su boca se abrió de sobremanera por la cual una par de manos salieron; Orochimaru hiso uso de jutsu de cambio de piel. Un borrón rojo llamo su atención, pero cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde. El rubio lo tenía tomado del cuello y ya preparaba su otro puño envuelto en llamas – ARGHHH – la serpiente blanca escupió una bocanada de sangre cuando el puño de su oponente había conectado en su estomago; una explosión de fuego salió disparada de su espalda.

. Ese es Naruto – dijo Gaara sin creerlo. Al menos esa llama que sobresalía de los arboles estaba a unos 500 metros, ¿Cuánto poder poseía? – Tengo que detenerlo, no se muevan de aquí – ordeno el ex Kazekage.

- Espera, te ayudare soy usuario del Mokuton – dijo el jounin que acompaña a los de Konoha.

- La madera solo avivaría las llamas – respondió seco el pelirrojo atravesando el barranco de un salto, pues del puente solo quedaban las cenizas.

Mientras tanto el Sannin respiraba agitado – Es fuerte – susurro sosteniéndose el estomago, había logrado liberarse a duras penas. El calor lo abrumo a su espalda, se giro como pudo pero ya era tarde, una columna de fuego era dirigida hacia él – M-maldición mi brazo – para salvarse de la explosión había sacrificado su propio brazo derecho que ahora solo era un manojo de carne quemada. Elevo la vista observando a Naruto directo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados lo miraban con furia y una abrumadora sed de sangre, su sangre – Interesante, estoy temblando – rio entre dientes, sus piernas y su brazo bueno temblaban ligeramente, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía un miedo de esa magnitud. El enfurecido rubio comenzó a concentrar las llamas que lo rodeaban en un solo punto. Una bola de fuego brillante se formo en su mano.

**[Asombroso. Ha podido dominar una nueva etapa del fuego]**

- Byakko, ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Gaara observando la pelea desde la copa de un árbol a una distancia prudente. Naruto no se había contenido para nada, había reducido una gran porción del bosque a cenizas.

**[Creo que ustedes los humanos lo llaman Shakuton]**

- Increíble – susurro viendo como su amigo formaba otra tres esferas que giraban a su alrededor.

**[No deberías sorprenderte. El fuego es el elemento más adaptable; el fuego no solo quema] **

Gaara observo incrédulo como Naruto de un segundo a otro había recorrido una distancia de más de 100 metros, posicionándose a centímetros del impresionado Sannin. Las tres esferas que rodeaban al joven se abalanzaron sobre su objetivo en el mismo momento que la mano de su invocador lo hiso. Las esferas impactaron en el hombro, brazo y pie derecho respectivamente.

- ARGHH – Orochimaru escupió más sangre, observo incrédulo como sus miembros eran totalmente arrancados para volverse cenizas milésimas de segundos más tarde.

- AHHHH – los ojos del pelirrojo espectador se abrieron impresionados. Naruto había conectado la esfera que poseía en su mano en el pecho de un arrodillado Orochimaru; una par de segundos más tardes una enorme columna de fuego salió disparada de la espalda alta del Sannin. El estallido de fuego pudo verse varios kilómetros a la redonda. La barrera que había levantado apenas si había resistido la expansión de poder

**[Deberías detenerlo. Su propia vida podría comenzar a peligrar] **

- AHHHHHHHHHH – Naruto comenzó a expulsar una columna de fuego volviendo cenizas todo a su alrededor. La boca del caído Orochimaru se abrió de sobremanera. Una espada proveniente de un Orochimaru salido de su propio cuerpo se incrusto en el hombro del rubio.

- kukuku, no lo haces mal Naruto-kun, pero aun no dominas ese nivel de poder. Aunque debo admitir que es algo aterrador – comento divertido al notar como la punta de su espada comenzaba a derretirse – Nos veremos luego – dijo antes de marcharse a gran velocidad en dirección al bosque, aun debía buscar a su otro alumno.

- NARUTO – el pelirrojo corrió hacia el rubio. No entendía que estaba pasando, desde que el Sannin había vuelto a levantarse y dañado a su amigo; las llamas a su alrededor comenzaron a apagarse lentamente – Resiste – alcanzo a tomar el cuerpo de Naruto antes de que cayera precipitadamente al suelo, la herida en si no era demasiado profunda pero había algo mas; al romper la remera para observar mejor la herida sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. La piel alrededor de la herida comenzaba a tornarse en una tonalidad violeta – La espada esta envenenada – maldición pensaba el Kazekage. En su grupo no había ningún médico – médico, eso es – Gaara quería golpearse a sí mismo en ese momento. Sakura Haruno era una ninja medico, alumna de Tsunade Senju la mejor médico que existía – Naruto aguanta, la historia del guerrero del fuego aun no se apaga – le dijo a su amigo mientras lo cargaba a su espalda.

"**Te dije que debías controlar tus emociones. Ese veneno es demasiado poderoso y actúa rápidamente. Cometer un error a veces puede ser fatal"**

- Lo s-siento – susurro Naruto casi sin fuerzas, su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle demasiado. Solo quería descansar; cerro sus ojos, sin saber si los volvería a abrir.

* * *

AVISO: ESCRIBI LA PELEA DE ESA FORMA ADREDE. YA QUE QUERIA DEJAR UN PUNTO EN CLARO. NO JODAS A ALGUIEN QUE TIENE EL PUTO PODER DE USAR EL FUEGO A VOLUNTAD.

jamas considere a Orochimaru, es mas lo considero de entre los mas fuertes e inteligente de todo el anime. Pero queria aclarar el punto.

Ahora contestare sus reviews, ya que me dan bastante animo de escribir con su apoyo.

Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado. En mi opinion creo que la creacion de Yuki fue la mejor idea del capitulo anterior ya que me abrio varias ventanas, se vera mas de ella ya que me gusto el personaje. Y no te preocupes que tenemos historia para rato. saludos.

CCSakuraforever: gracias por el review. Si te lo dijera arruinariamos muchas sorpresas, asi dejemos en la incognitas.

Tengu19: tu lo has dicho. Y aun falta mucha por correr

Shunshu: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien. Otros para vos.

Neko dani: tranquila chica, tenemos historia para rato. me alegra que te guste y como querias aqui tienes el nuevo espero te haya gustado. Te mando otros


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas, traigo otro capitulo, fue medio complicado escribirlo pero creo que el segundo intento quedo mejor que el primero y me senti satisfecho como quedo.

quiero aclarar algo Suzaku hablara entre comillas y byakko entre [] que no me acuerdo como se llaman jaja

* * *

El ex Kazekage Gaara y ahora guerrero del viento corría a toda velocidad cargando en su espalda a un inconsciente Naruto; debía ser rápido, el veneno avanzaba con velocidad. Miro de reojo el hombro de su compañero y aumento aun más la velocidad, no había tiempo de ser cuidadoso; el veneno ya había avanzado cubriendo un cuarto del pecho del joven y su brazo hasta la altura del codo. Respiraba agitado mientras apretaba los dientes, seguramente los efecto del veneno ya empezaban a hacer efecto.

- Ya casi, solo un poco más – sabía que su amigo no podía escuchar sus palabras pero aun así le hablaba a él. Observo el barranco a solo unos metros. Apretó el paso sabiendo que con el peso extra tal vez no lograría llegar al otro lado – no me queda de otra – freno a la orilla del barranco y bajo al rubio – Que clase de veneno actúa tan rápido – la piel del cuello ya estaba siendo afectada por los síntomas. Tomo al rubio al estilo nupcial y retrocedió algunos metros – Mejor que funcione – corrió a toda velocidad dando un gran salto, a medio barranco comenzó a perder altitud – Ahora – se dijo a sí mismo, sus dedos índice y medio se juntaron; quito su brazo derecho de debajo de la piernas del rubio sosteniéndolos esta vez con su propia pierna. Su brazo se movió de manera vertical hasta señalar el cielo, un torrente de viento lo golpeo justo en la espalda baja impulsándolo hasta el otro lado del barranco, en los últimos segundos giro para llevarse el golpe en la espalda contra un árbol.

- Gaara ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto su hermana Temari llegando con todos los demás.

- No hay tiempo de explicar, Naruto fue envenenado – contesto el pelirrojo apoyando con cuidado a su amigo en el suelo, observo a los presentes localizando con la mirada a la persona que necesitaba – Sakura tu eres la única medico aquí, ayuda a Naruto – dijo Gaara acercándose a la susodicha que alternaba la mirada entre él y el joven en el suelo.

- Y yo – balbuceo la chica sin saber que hacer. Por un lado Naruto era un renegado de su aldea y debía tratarlo como tal; pero por otro, era su amigo y él le salvo la vida más de una vez y si no podía tratar a Sasuke como un renegado ¿Por qué Naruto era diferente?

- POR FAVOR – Temari y Azuka observaron incrédulas como el pelirrojo se arrodillaba ante la chica, jamás lo habían visto tan desesperado. Natsumi observo la espalda de Gaara, tenía unos cuantos cortes sangrantes recorriendo toda su espalda.

- Si – respondió decidida, le salvaría la vida aunque él nunca le perdonara que le hiciera aceptar ese juramento. La joven se acerco hasta su ex compañero, comenzó a observarlo detenidamente ¿Era realmente Naruto? Dejo las preguntas de lado para observar su condición. Todo su brazo izquierdo ya estaba completamente violeta, la mitad de su rostro y medio pecho también estaban afectados. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con pesadez, lanzaba algún quejido de vez en cuando. Concentro chakra en sus manos y la acerco al pecho de su ex compañero. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba el veneno comenzó a actuar más rápido – Esto es malo – dijo mirando a los presentes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Natsumi acercándose a Naruto y arrodillándose a su lado, pasando una mano por su frente sudorosa.

- Este veneno responde al chakra, no se supone que deba actuar tan rápido – dijo preocupada la peli rosa ya que si el veneno seguía actuando tan rápido, tenían menos de 30 minutos.

- Naruto tiene unas cantidades de chakra exageradamente grandes, tal vez se deba a eso – Kakashi junto a todos los demás miraban la escena con preocupación.

- Hay que hacer algo rápido, crear un antídoto me podría llevar días o incluso semanas y no disponemos de tiempo – dijo la medico mirando como el veneno ya estaba alcanzando el hombro derecho del chico mientras que a su vez avanzaba por debajo del pantalón.

- Recuerdo esto – menciono Anko sosteniéndose la cabeza por un punzante dolor – No es un veneno, es más bien una bacteria come chakra parecida a los insectos Kikkai de los Aburame – informo la pelivioleta, recordaba que su sensei estaba desarrollando esa bacteria mientras la entrenaba.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto la pelirroja desesperada, las lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No podía aceptar perderlo.

- Aléjense – la domadora de serpientes aparto a todos de alrededor del rubio, excepto por la pelirroja – Si algo sale mal, dile que siempre me encanto su olor – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja; con cuidado se recostó encima del joven Uzumaki y lambio la herida hecha por la espada – Pronto estarás bien Foxy – le susurro al oído justo antes de clavar sus colmillos sobre la herida.

- No me digas que ella – Sakura se tapo la boca ante el descubrimiento. Todos desviaron la vista cuando Naruto inconscientemente por el dolor de la mordida se sostuvo de la cadera de la mujer dejándolos en una posición comprometedora. El veneno comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, todos entendieron que la domadora estaba extrayendo el veneno manualmente, algo que era demasiado peligroso. Gaara comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria dejando a la vista, su herida espalda.

- Gaara ¿A dónde vas con esa herida? – pregunto Azuka quien había notado que su jinchuriki comenzaba a alejarse.

- Iré a buscar a Orochimaru, si Naruto se recupera querrá ir tras él. No te preocupes por mi herida es algo superficial – respondió el ex Kazekage aguantando las punzadas de dolor.

**[Sabes que si el ataque te hubiera dañado solo unos centímetros más, en este momento estarías inválido]**

- (Lo sé, pero ellas no) – respondió mentalmente el pelirrojo, no le importaba quedar incapacitado para siempre si con ello lograba salvar la vida de la persona que salvo la suya.

- Iremos contigo, verdad sempai – el pelirrojo asintió a la petición de los jounin de Konoha y los tres juntos se encaminaron en busca del Sannin.

- Nosotras debemos armar el campamento – dijo Temari tomando las muñecas de Sakura y Azuka y arrastrándolas en dirección al bosque.

Natsumi estuvo observando durante más de una hora como la domadora de serpientes extraía el veneno del cuerpo de Naruto. Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo escupía una bocanada de un líquido violeta, aunque había algo raro. Anko respiraba más agitada y apretaba el puño con fuerza. Con lentitud acerco su mano al cabello de la mujer y lo retiro dejando ver una mancha violeta en el cuello de ella.

- Anko debes detenerte, el veneno te está afectando – dijo separándola de un tirón, de reojo miro como solo una pequeña porción alrededor de la herida mantenía una tonalidad violeta en el cuerpo de su compañero.

- Si lo hago… Foxy podría morir… tú no quieres… eso o si… Kyubi – respondió agitada y con esfuerzo la mujer, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a entumecerse, pero con veneno o sin él pudo notar el salto que dio la chica a su lado – No estaba… segura, pero tú… nerviosismo… me lo confirma – logro decir antes de volver a extraer el veneno. Tenía la leve sospecha de la pelirroja, ese fuerte olor a zorro le daba cierto indicio. Pero salvar a su Foxy era más importante. Escupió el líquido por última vez, observo la herida y sonrió satisfecha al notar que ya no había rastro de envenenamiento. Su vista se volvió negra y se tambaleo hacia un lado.

- Te tengo – la pelirroja logro tomarla en brazos antes de que cayera completamente inconsciente – Descansa Anko, lo has hecho bien – la recostó con suavidad al lado de Naruto, observo más de cerca el cuello de la poseedora del sello maldito, había algo extraño el veneno tal vez estaba más débil pues no tenía la misma oscura tonalidad que presentaba Naruto. Eso era un alivio en cierta forma.

* * *

Comenzó a recobrar poco a poco sus sentidos. El primero fue el gusto, sentía un gusto amargo y metálico en la boca, seguramente sangre. El que le siguió fue el olfato. Luego fue el oído, pudo escuchar el ruido del fuego, seguramente una fogata pues no era muy fuerte. Le siguió el tacto, comenzó a mover sus dedos y luego los brazos, se apoyo en ambos para poder sentarse. Finalmente el último fue la vista, ¿En qué momento se había hecho de noche? Estaba totalmente desorientado, lo último que recordaba fue estar frente a Orochimaru ¿Acaso esa serpiente había usado algún truco barato para noquearlo?

"**Te daré una pista de lo que paso" **

Naruto se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza cuando las imágenes mentales comenzaron a llegarle. Podía observar toda la batalla desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona. No podía creer que ese era él. No sabía que era tan fuerte, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando miro directo a sus propios ojos.

- No, no puede ser verdad – susurro negando con la cabeza. Él no podía ser esa máquina sedienta de sangre, él no podía poseer esos ojos tan atemorizantes. Era simplemente imposible.

"**Lo creas o no, ese eres tú. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones" **de un momento a otro la conciencia de Naruto fue transportada a su propio paisaje mental, done habitaba el fénix. El lugar era un templo de estilo griego, según le había dicho su huésped su antiguo hogar era así, los pilares se alzaban con majestuosidad y el brillante piso de mármol era un lindo detalle, observo a su compañero en el fondo del santuario colocado sobre un pedestal, despedía llamas por cada pluma de su cuerpo, no estaba nada contento **"El fuego responde a tus sentimientos, controla tus sentimientos y controlaras el fuego. Despertaste tus poderes porque querías ser más fuerte, lograste dominarlos porque deseabas proteger. ¡DEJA DE SER UN MOCOSO Y APRENDE!" **retrocedió asustado, jamás había visto a su compañero demostrar una emoción, y mucho menos había alzado la voz una vez. La había fregado y en grande **"Mientras más fuerte el sentimiento, mas fuerte serán tus llamas. Posees un corazon noble y puro, algo que en este mundo es difícil de encontrar" **había cambiado su tono a uno más suave, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que no entiende las cosas **"Pero aun así tu corazon posee odio, ira, rencor; eres humano y eso es comprensible. Pero las sombras destacan mas en un lugar bañado por la luz" **Naruto apretó los puños frustrados, no entendía bien que le quería decir con esa frase pero algo era claro, debía manejar mejor sus emociones **"Cuando termines esta estúpida misión hablaremos sobre tu poder. No creí necesario ayudarte, pues tienes potencial, pero tal vez un pequeño empujón no le sienta mal a nadie" **

- Esper – antes de poder terminar sus palabras fue devuelto a la realidad, golpeo el suelo frustrado mientras rechinaba los dientes. Era débil, era débil y lo sabía. Tal vez no era débil físicamente pero si emocionalmente, lo sabía y lo peor es que no hacía nada por remediarlo.

- Despertaste – la voz y el ruido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo llamo su atención. Se giro encontrándose con Natsumi, quien corrió hacia él mientras derramaba lágrimas. Sin decir una palabra la atrapo en sus brazos y dejo que llorara tanto como quisiera.

- Ya tranquila, estoy bien – susurro en su oído mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos rojizos.

- No lo estas, casi te pierdo – susurro la joven apretando con fuerzas la espalda del joven.

- Explícame – pidió Naruto, las imágenes que Suzaku le había mostrado solo llegaban hasta que Orochimaru lo ataco con esa espada. No entendía que le decía la pelirroja pero algo grave era, pues ella no derramaba lagrimas con facilidad.

- Siéntate es una larga historia – Naruto escucho atentamente toda la historia. Como Gaara puso en peligro su propia integridad física para llevarlo ante Sakura, el intento de esta misma de ayudarlo, aunque con resultados nulos. La rápida acción de Anko y sus consecuencias, le había salvado la vida poniendo en peligro la suya. Nuevamente apretó los dientes, todos arriesgaban su propia seguridad debido a su debilidad.

- Entiendo – dijo el rubio tras ordenar sus ideas, no serbia de nada culparse por ello en ese momento – ¿Como esta Anko? –

- Sufre los efectos del veneno, pero parece que estará bien. Al menos tenemos el tiempo suficiente de crear el antídoto – Naruto asintió mientras sonreía, eso era un alivio – Gaara, Hatake y el Jounin volvieron hace unas horas, han localizado la madriguera de la serpiente –

- Vamos, necesito hablar con Gaara – Naruto se incorporo ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie; observo con más detenimiento su alrededor. Azuka junto con Sakura descansaban cerca de la fogata encendida, no había notado que a solo unos metros de él se encontraba Anko. Se acerco con cautela hasta arrodillarse a su lado – Gracias Hime – susurro acariciándole la mejilla. Volvió a ponerse en pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amigo. Camino a paso tranquilo con Natsumi a su lado, los hombres junto a Temari no estaban muy lejos; al parecer solo no querían perturbar el sueño de los demás – Gaara ¿Como esta tu espalda? – pregunto al llegar al lado de los hermanos Sabaku.

- Creo que las preguntas debería hacerlas yo – respondió cortante el pelirrojo.

- Ya no te enojes, luego hablaremos sobre eso. Por ahora dime ¿Qué averiguaste? – pregunto mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Temari entendió que ese era el momento de dejarlos solos por lo que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Natsumi, quien se había quedado unos metros más atrás.

- La guarida no está demasiado lejos, tal vez dos horas a paso rápido – aun estaba molesto pero prefirió dejar las preguntas para después; ahora era más importante el asunto de la serpiente.

- Está bien, descansaremos por hoy. Ese veneno consumió demasiado de mi chakra y resistencia; además seguramente también necesitas descansar – aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa cansada, no era broma estaba realmente agotado. Camino un par de pasos dándole la espalda a su amigo pero antes de desaparecer de su rango de visión se giro – Gaara no arriesgues tu vida por la mía, si yo caigo tu levántate y protégelas – le sonrió mostrando su enorme dentadura, Gaara sonrió de medio lado, aun no entendía nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Con cuidado y sigilo se acerco a la domadora de serpientes, observo su cuello y sonrió aliviado, el veneno no había tenido avances. Se giro hacia sus compañeras de equipo, todas dormían plácidamente, tal vez nadando en el más extenso mar, o volando por el más hermoso cielo; el mundo de los sueños era algo genial y él no lo interrumpiría. Observo los miembros de Konoha, especialmente a sus ex compañeros de equipo. No los odiaba pero tampoco le gustaba que ellos estuvieran allí, tenían asuntos pendientes y lo sabia pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos ahora. Camino sin hacer ruido fuera del campamento divisando a su amigo y compañero de batallas a unos metros del destruido puente.

- ¿Listo? – pregunto el rubio llegando a un lado del pelirrojo, este solo asintió – Entonces vamos –

- Espera – Naruto se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de saltar – ¿Estás seguro de dejar a los de Konoha aquí? – pregunto no muy convencido de la decisión de su amigo.

- Sí, su misión ya termino, cuando Anko se cure ellos deberían estar regresando a Konoha – explico el rubio, además no quería cargar con sus compañeros de equipo cuando había una gran probabilidad de cruzarse con el Uchiha – Rayos – mascullo por lo bajo al sentir 3 presencias acercarse hacia ellos, rogaba a todos los santos que fueran el equipo de Konoha y no sus compañeras, al parecer los dioses escucharon sus plegarias cuando vio salir a Kakashi Sakura y Yamato de entre los árboles.

- ¿Pensabas dejar a tus invitados durmiendo? – pregunto Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara.

- Primero, no son mis invitados, tampoco somos un equipo – respondió Naruto un tanto molesto al ser tratado con tanta familiaridad – No me hables casualmente, ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto con tono seco y cortante.

- Aun debemos terminar nuestra misión – contesto el jounin que Naruto no conocía, sabia su nombre y que era usuario del Mokuton pero mas allá de eso, nada.

- Hagan lo que quieran, pero no se metan en mi camino – respondió el rubio girándose rápidamente dejando ondear su gabardina.

- Espera Naruto – pidió Sakura logrando que el chico la mirara solo girando su cuello – ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto sinceramente.

- Adelántate Gaara – pidió el joven ex jinchuriki. Gaara asintió retirándose, seguido de los dos jounin, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Naruto giro encarando a su ex compañera de equipo – Te escucho –

- La oscuridad que se esconde en las raíces será envuelta por las hojas que protegen el árbol, la voluntad de fuego jamás se extinguirá… - comenzó la chica, Naruto alzo una ceja.

- mientras las nuevas semillas sean tratadas con cuidado – completo el ojiazul – así que eres parte de las fuerzas de Ba-chan –

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy su alumna – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Dime que es en verdad lo que quieres – demando el rubio un tanto molesto, le molestaba la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

- Dime Naruto, tu realmente ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? – pregunto poniéndose seria de repente, Naruto suspiro.

- Así que después de todo era eso – se giro dándole la espalda a su ex compañera – Si, lo hare – Sakura dibujo una sonrisa, sin saber que las próximas palabras se la borrarían – Pero no será pronto, tengo mejores asuntos que atender. La cumpliré pero a su debido tiempo, por ahora lo que haga Sasuke no me interesa. Si lo regreso a Konoha será tu responsabilidad sus actos, Sasuke ya no es la persona que conocimos, ahora es solo un traidor mas – Naruto camino unos pasos alejándose, dejando atrás a una impresionada chica – Pero te advierto, si él intenta matarme de nuevo, no puedo asegurar que lo regresare en una pieza – tras esas palabras comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que se habían ido los demás. La chica cayó de rodillas mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

* * *

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama a toda velocidad. Alcanzar a Gaara era algo más complicado de lo que creyó. Hacía casi hora y media que se habían separado o al menos eso calculaba, apretó el paso ya que el rastro de Gaara desaparecía rápidamente ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápido? El bosque se había terminado, ahora corría por un paramo desierto. Al parecer ya estaban cerca pues el chakra de su amigo había dejado de moverse, no tardo demasiado en divisarlo justo enfrente de una formación rocosa.

- Llegas tarde – fue lo primero que escucho.

- Lo siento me entretuve un poco, ¿Es aquí? – pregunto observando el lugar, solo un montón de rocas y no parecía haber un genjutsu.

- Oímos a Orochimaru decir que hay dos entradas, una aquí y la otra Konoha está buscándola – explico el pelirrojo moviendo una roca dando paso a una escaleras subterráneas.

- Pintoresco y espeluznante – murmuro el rubio caminando sin un rumbo fijo por los oscuros pasillos, iluminados por las tenues llamas de las antorchas – Oye Gaara, dime ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hablamos? – pregunto a su compañero que venía unos metros más atrás.

- Es tu decisión, yo te apoyare en ello – aseguro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el rubio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared, llevándose un buen golpe – ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

- Escúchame Gaara y escúchame bien – Naruto miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo – Si te pregunto qué piensas no es para que me asegures que me apoyaras, es para saber tu opinión. Si yo decidiera ir a los malditos brazos de la muerte, tu no debes seguirme – enfurecido lo levanto unos centímetros del piso para volver a estamparlo contra la pared – Eres mi amigo no mi subordinado, yo no les voy a ordenar nada que ponga en peligro su vida, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que gusten. Si te pedí tu ayuda fue porque la necesito, pero no tienes que arriesgar tu vida para salvar la mía – tras esas palabras ambos quedaron un momento en silencio.

- Naruto, podrías soltarme – pidió el pelirrojo al notar que el ojiazul había aflojado el agarre, tras ser libre se acomodo un poco la ropa y prosiguió – No arriesgo mi vida porque pienso que la tuya es más importante. Lo hago porque yo así lo deseo, o ¿acaso los amigos no hacen eso? – pregunto Gaara; Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, estaba tan concentrado en que nadie saliera herido que olvido el detalle de que nadie le reclamaría si eso sucediera.

- Sí, lo hacen, perdón – agacho la cabeza a modo de disculpa, su comportamiento no había sido el mejor.

- No te disculpes, comprendo tus sentimientos al querer protegernos, pero recuerda que nosotros estamos dispuestos a salir heridos – dijo el usuario de la arena apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven – Respecto a nuestra charla, concuerdo en que no quiero que salgan heridas. Pero tal vez el método deba cambiar – agrego mirándolo seriamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar una serie de explosiones retumbo por todo el lugar.

- Hablaremos de ello más tarde – ambos comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar. No sabían a donde se estaban dirigiendo y seguramente estaban perdidos, pero no por ello las explosiones se habían detenido – Maldita sea, esto es un maldito laberinto – comento fastidiado.

*puedes oírnos joven heredero*

- Gaara ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto deteniéndose de golpe, con la negación del pelirrojo se pregunto qué rayos había sido eso.

*escucha la voz del fuego*

- qué rayos – dijo por lo bajo, miro en todas direcciones pero no había nadie más allí aparte de ellos dos y esa voz parecía venir de ningún lugar en particular.

*somos nosotros, la voz del fuego. Te guiaremos en tu camino*

Naruto miro a cada una de las antorchas y sonrió por dentro – Sígueme Gaara, se hacia donde ir – el rubio comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria seguido del pelirrojo. Cuando Naruto dijo que era un laberinto no se confundía en lo mas mínimo, habían corrido por decenas de pasillos y girado en cada uno de ellos, pasando por distintas salas una mas aterradora que la otra, además de haberse encontrado con unas cuantas serpientes venenosas, que no representaron gran reto – Allí – indico Naruto un pasillo que al parecer había volado en miles de pedazos y la luz solar entraba por el final de este. Al llegar al exterior pudieron observar un gran cráter que seguramente antes era parte de la guarida pues al otro lado del enorme cráter había varios túneles que conectaban seguramente a más pasillos.

- Mira Naruto – señalo el pelirrojo el centro del cráter. Ambos bajaron rápidamente encontrando a Kakashi y Yamato, el primero con quemaduras menores en el brazo derecho y la parte superior del pecho mientras que el segundo tenía una gran quemadura en el pecho, una herida sangrante en la cabeza y seguramente algún hueso roto, ambos inconscientes – ¿Qué rayos sucedió? –

- Seguramente una emboscada, Orochimaru sabía que estábamos aquí – contesto el rubio que ya sospechaba que había sido demasiado fácil infiltrarse en la guarida – No tenemos tiempo, Kage Bunshin – dijo cruzando los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos en forma de cruz; tras una explosión dos clones aparecieron a los lados del original – No pierdan el tiempo llévenlos con Sakura – cada unos de los clones tomo a unos de los jounin y desaparecieron.

- Creí que ya no podías hacer los clones – comento el pelirrojo con algo de duda.

- Puedo hacerlo, pero no me sirve de nada – respondió el rubio – ¿Listo para una persecución? – pregunto recibiendo una negativa de parte del pelirrojo

- Tengo una mejor idea – contesto agarrando fuertemente de lo que alguna vez fue la camiseta de su amigo. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo había desaparecido con la brisa del viento.

* * *

20 minutos después a 15 kilómetros al oeste de su posición anterior Naruto miraba incrédulo a Gaara, habían cambiado de posición y el estaba más que sorprendido. Había podido ver como se movían con la brisa pero aun no entendía nada.

- Si te lo preguntas es una técnica que acabo de crear – concentro su atención en el ex Kazekage – Viendo tu Hiraishin me base en esto. Técnicamente me convierto en aire para viajar con el viento, aunque si el objetivo está en dirección contraria es inútil, además que la velocidad en la que me muevo depende de la velocidad del viento – explico el pelirrojo, Naruto asintió todavía un poco impresionado.

- He viajado con el Hiraishin varias veces, pero en el solo vez como cambias de un lugar a otro pero esto fue genial – aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa, el ruido de los arboles llamo la atención de ambos, de entre ellos Orochimaru junto con Kabuto y otro joven aparecieron. Naruto lo reconoció a pesar de que ahora era más alto y su vestimenta era distinta; siendo conformada por una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho dejando ver su torso, unos pantalones negros y botas ninjas de igual color, además traía una hakama azul atada alrededor de su cintura siendo sujetaba por una cinturón de cuerdas violetas.

- Kukuku veo que nos esperaban – rio Orochimaru al notar que habían sido interceptados.

- Sigues sin contestar mis preguntas – respondió el rubio mientras movía las manos en una pose de despreocupación – Pero no pensé que estarías con tu otro alumno –

- Naruto, ¿Acaso vienes a buscarme? – pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Sueñas Sasuke, por mi que Orochimaru te viole y tome tu cuerpo no me interesa – contesto el rubio – El único Uchiha que me importa en este momento es Itachi – agrego molestando el ego del pelinegro que activo su Sharingan.

- ¿Que quieres de Itachi? – pregunto el Uchiha menor.

- Kukuku se pone interesante – rio el Sannin haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

- No lo sé, tal vez matarlo y arruinarte tu venganza – contesto apoyando su codo en su palma mientras que golpeaba con su dedo índice su mentón formando una pose pensativa. Sonrió con burla cuando el Uchiha cayó en su provocación y lentamente desenvaino su espada.

- Chidori Nagashi – pronuncio el usuario de doujutsu rodeándose de una capa de rayos.

- ¿Una armadura de rayos? – se pregunto el rubio. Poniendo su espada de lado el Uchiha se lanzo al ataque. Naruto se carcajeo a risa suelta cuando el pelinegro fue repelido por una barrera de viento – No tengo interés en pelear contigo Sasuke, solo vengo por información – agrego tras recomponerse, ver la cara de furia y frustración de su anterior compañero era sencillamente un placer de la vida.

- Kukuku, esto es divertido, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacemos aun mas? – pregunto el Sannin ganándose la atención de los dos ex jinchurikis – Si logras derrotar a Sasuke te diré todo lo que quieras –

- Si no hay de otra – suspiro Naruto, sabía que el sannin solo lo estaba engañando pero que más opciones tenía ¿Darles una paliza a todos? Si tal vez, pero no creía poder vencer a la serpiente por más débil que estuviera – Gaara déjamelo a mí, le voy a enseñar un par de cosas a Sasuke – el pelirrojo asintió mientras que el rubio se tronaba los nudillos.

- ¿Que podría enseñarme un Dobe como tú – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha se encontraba justo frente al rubio con su espada atravesando la gabardina y con unas gotas de sangre escurriendo por ella.

- Primera lección – el puño del jinchuriki se envolvió en llamas – Asegúrate de apuntar bien – le susurro al odio mientras estampaba su puño en el estomago. Sasuke logro reducir el impacto saltando hacia atrás – ¿Crees que esta pequeña herida lograría matarme? – pregunto con burla mostrando que solo tenía un pequeño tajo en uno de sus costados – Recuerda que me atravesaste uno de mis pulmones con el Chidori y aquí sigo – extendió la manos a sus lados para comprobar el punto.

- Pronto no lo estarás, te lo aseguro – dijo con voz fría el Uchiha lanzándose nuevamente a por el rubio.

- Espero que tengas con que reforzar esas palabras – respondió el Uzumaki sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas y lanzándose al contraataque. Naruto comenzó a cubrir cada estocada que lanzaba el Uchiha pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder terreno, salto hacia atrás llevando su puño hacia atrás – Hiken – estiro su puño mientras una llamarada salía disparada.

- Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu – el pelinegro expulso una llamarada igual de grande desde su boca – ¿Que sucede Dobe?, hace un momento estabas muy presumido – dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa de medio lado cuando su llama comenzó a ganar terreno. Naruto salto hacia un lado esquivando la bola de fuego pero apenas puso un pie en tierra su oponente ya lo esperaba frente a él – Chidori Senbon – la electricidad se reunió en su mano, con un movimiento horizontal cientos de pequeños relámpagos se dispersaron.

- Hi no Kabe – Naruto apoyo sus manos en el piso levantando una delgada muralla de fuego los senbon chocaron con ella desapareciendo – Lo sabia – susurro el rubio esquivando algunos rayos que habían logrado penetrar la barrera.

- Chidori Eiso – el Uzumaki giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su oponente a su espalda solo para ver una lanza eléctrica moviéndose diagonalmente – Vamos Dobe muéstrame como harás para enseñarme las cosas – dijo con arrogancia

- Cierra el culo – Naruto se sostenía la herida que tenia cruzando todo el pecho.

- Algo está pasando, sus ataques son débiles y su velocidad es muy lenta – susurro Gaara al observar con detenimiento la pelea.

- Oye Sasuke, quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo el rubio sosteniéndose la cabeza por un momento – ¿Ese es el poder que usaras para matar a tu hermano? – pregunto mientras la herida en su pecho comenzaba a cerrar lentamente.

- ¿Y que si es así? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- No tengo mucha información sobre los miembros de Akatsuki pero créeme que no lograras vencer a Itachi con ese nivel de poder – dijo el ojiazul ahora sosteniéndose su mandíbula y masajeándola con suavidad – Gaara creo que tendremos problemas cuando regresemos, Natsumi y Azuka están furiosas – comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Rayos – maldijo por lo bajo el ex Kazekage – Espera eso significa… -

- Si, los clones se disiparon – interrumpió el rubio. Gaara suspiro, pensaba que algo estaba afectando a su amigo pero ahora entendía que el problema eran los clones que había usado – Como te decía Sasuke, no vas a poder derrotar a Itachi – dijo girándose nuevamente hacia el Uchiha.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?, soy un Uchiha y somos los más fuertes – dijo con arrogancia mientras comenzaba a reunir chakra eléctrico en su mano.

- Para empezar Itachi siempre fue un ninja entre los mejores de Konoha y seguramente está entre los más fuertes de Akatsuki – respondió tranquilamente mientras una esfera de chakra se formaba en su mano – Además, ¿Si no puedes derrotarme a mí como piensas hacerlo con él? – pregunto con burla.

- Cállate, hablas como si pudieras derrotarme – dijo el Uchiha comenzando a correr con Chidori en mano.

- Te cuento un secreto, solo estaba peleando a un tercio de mi capacidad – respondió sonriente mientras 3 bolas de fuego pequeñas y 2 más grandes se formaban a su alrededor – Y te lo demostrare – con la mano en la que no tenía el Rasengan dirigió las esferas hacia el pelinegro. Moviendo los 5 dedos de su mano manipulo las esferas rodeando a su enemigo. Gracias al Sharingan podía ver claramente el movimiento de los ataques logrando esquivarlos con facilidad – ¿Qué tal si aumentamos la velocidad? – pregunto el rubio, la primera de las esferas aumento la velocidad pasando solo a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke, usando su mano electrificada como si fuera una navaja corto la segunda esfera pequeña. Naruto cruzo sus dedos índice y medio e inmediatamente los separo, una de las esferas pequeña y grande cruzaron entre si y se separaron inmediatamente avanzando por los lados del pelinegro.

- Es inútil – dijo con voz fría el Uchiha moviendo su mano horizontalmente cortando la primera esfera pequeña pero al momento de hacer contacto con la segunda esta exploto provocando una explosión. Naruto sonrió al ver a su ex compañero salir del humo de la explosión un poco magullado y con sus ropas quemadas.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil – comento mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad estiro su mano en dirección al pelinegro y junto sus dedos pulgar y anular. Sasuke observo la ultima esfera pequeña por delante y la grande por su espalda, salto esquivándolas pero al momento de hacer contacto entre ellas explotaron, la onda expansiva envió al Uchiha justo en dirección del Uzumaki – Rasengan – el jinchuriki se agacho impactando la esfera de chakra en el abdomen de su oponente de modo ascendente.

- Buaghhh – el usuario del sharingan vomito sangre al momento de que sus entrañas fueron removidas de su lugar, debido al impacto Sasuke fue elevado varios metros de altura. Naruto reunió las llamas alrededor de sus pies para darse mejor impulso al momento de saltar, dio una voltereta en el aire cuando sobrepaso en altura a su ex compañero.

- Hi Kikku – con su pie en llamas conecto su talón en la espalda del pelinegro quien como si de un misil se tratara fue enviado a chocar contra el duro suelo, donde escupió otra bocanada de sangre. Naruto descendió con elegancia y camino con tranquilidad hacia su oponente.

- Te… vas a arrepentir – lentamente Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse, con su manga se limpio un hilo de sangre de su boca – Lo juro – dijo cuando logro pararse correctamente, desde su cuello comenzaron a rodearle manchas negras en forma de llamas.

- Como si lo fuera a permitir – Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos a una rápida velocidad – Fuinjutsu – volviendo a usar las llamas en sus pies se impulso hacia delante, Sasuke al estar concentrado en su transformación no vio venir el rodillazo en su abdomen que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas - Hanten shīru hoshi – coloco su puño derecho sobre el puño izquierdo y estiro los dedos índice medio y anular formando un triangulo entre ellos, tocando con la punta de los dedos en el espacio que quedaba entre los magatamas que eran el sello de Orochimaru y el sello que había hecho Kakashi para retenerlo. Tres pequeños kanjis se dibujaron en su piel introduciéndose en ella inmediatamente – Ahora es hora de dormir – le susurro el rubio a su ex compañero que cayó inconsciente en el acto – Bien Orochimaru gane, es hora de que respondas a mis preguntas – tomo el cuello de la camisa a su ex compañero y lo arrojo a los pies del sannin que caminaba hacia él con tranquilidad seguido de su otro alumno.

- Realmente me gustaría ayudarte, kukuku pero creo que debo curar a Sasuke-kun – respondió Orochimaru cargando a Sasuke sobre su hombro – Pero nos veremos pronto – dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

- Que pérdida de tiempo – dijo Gaara a espaldas del rubio – Su presencia ya desapareció – agrego.

- Ya no importa, es mejor volver con las chicas antes que tengan más ganas de asesinarnos – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, ese par de mujeres eran tenebrosas enojadas.

- ¿Máxima velocidad? – pregunto el pelirrojo temeroso.

- Máxima velocidad – aseguro Naruto girando hacia su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba – ¡Es trampa usar el viento a tu favor! –

* * *

Ambos ex jinchurikis corrían a toda velocidad, le faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al precipicio. Dieron un gran salto, logrando llegar a la otra orilla.

- ¿Lo… logramos? – pregunto el rubio respirando agitado.

- Si… 1 hora… 28 minutos – respondió igual o más agitado el pelirrojo.

- Que… suerte – comento tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Naruto – el mencionado se petrifico al reconocer la voz a su espalda.

- Por favor… Natsumi no me mates – el ojiazul se puso de rodillas poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo mientras veía a la pelirroja – Dijiste 1 hora y media y tardamos 1 hora y 28 minutos – agrego temblando de miedo.

- Naruto – volvió a decir la pelirroja.

- No por favor, no cumplas con tu amenaza. Algún día quiero tener hijos – movía desesperadamente sus manos.

- ¡Naruto, Anko ha muerto! – grito ya desesperada.

- Q-que-e – balbuceo el rubio.

- Su cuerpo no resistió el veneno y colapso – la pelirroja tenia la voz apagada y su mirada era oscura.

- No, no puede ser – susurro tomando entre su manos sus hebras doradas – Anko, no, no puede ser. Maldita sea – comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo bajo la mirada triste de todos sus compañeros - ¡ANKOOOOOOO! – el grito desgarrador retumbo en todo el bosque. Como si el ambiente respondiera a los sentimientos del chico el día poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse gris, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, ocultando las lagrimas de un joven rubio.

* * *

Savitarsuffer: como dices me faltan aun dos personajes, tengo uno en mente pero no me decido por el cuarto integrante, pero de ellos se vera mucho mas adelante.

Zafir09: creo que ahora me odiaras, pero era necesario lo juro. ahora ya no podra llamarlo asi

Alex y tengu 19: aunque sea una maldita fangirl, trato de mantener a Naruto de una personalidad parecida al canon en algunos aspectos y creo que si le diera una paliza a sakura o kakashi no seria el naruto del canon, sino ya hubiera destruido toda Konoha por el trato que le dieron durante toda la historia

Shunshu y Neko dani: me alegra que les guste y espero siga asiendolo. saludos y nos leemos pronto

PDTA: ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR LO QUE ACABO DE HACER


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas a todos ¿como les va? es pero que bien.

Muchos me preguntaron por que tome la desicion de matar a Anko y bueno solo puedo decir que esperen para saber sobre ello. Aclaro que no fue una broma. En unos capitulos veremos mas sobre lo que sucedio ya que toda la historia esta contada unicamente con los sucesos en los participa Naruto y son escasos los momentos que narro donde él no esta presente pero que debo hacerlo por tematica de la historia.

Solo espero que no se desanimen y sigan leyendo porque esto se va a poner interesante

* * *

Limite del País de los Pájaros y el País de las Rocas

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto y su grupo se habían encontrado con Orochimaru y sus subordinados. Un mes completo de inactividad total, un par de días después de los sucesos en Kusa decidieron que necesitaban pensarse mejor las cosas. Debido a los constantes viajes de un país a otro tratando de reunir información totalmente inútil sobre Akatsuki los desgastaba poco a poco. Con eso en mente decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso y asentarse en algún lugar.

Tardaron alrededor de una semana en encontrar el lugar perfecto, tenía que ser un lugar lejos de las grandes aldeas ninjas, uno de ellos era un renegado mientras que otro era un ex Kazekage, algunas aldeas se beneficiarían si sus cabezas rodaran. Pero también debía ser un lugar que les facilitara llegar a las aldeas ninjas en caso de un ataque de Akatsuki. También necesitaban un lugar de entrenamiento por lo tanto ese lugar era perfecto.

Con un par de semanas fue suficiente para construir un lugar que les sirviera como refugio. Una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos con una cocina, un comedor, una sala de estar, una oficina y un baño en la planta baja. Seis habitaciones pequeñas y dos baños más en la planta alta. Un buen refugio temporal en una ubicación bastante buena en el país de los pájaros. Tenían un lago cerca por lo que podían conseguir agua y comida fácilmente. A solo unos pocos kilómetros del país de la roca, lugar que era perfecto para entrenar debido a los destructivos poderes de los hombres del grupo.

Hablando de entrenamiento, desde la mañana temprano hasta entrada la tarde ambos jóvenes entrenaban sin descanso alguno. Las chicas apenas y sabían donde era el lugar ya que ellos usaban el Hiraishin para ir y volver del lugar de entrenamiento. No es como si no les importara que hicieran sus compañeros pero tampoco querían presionarlos sabiendo que se hacían más fuerte por ellas. Principalmente por las jóvenes Bijuus.

Había amanecido hace solo unas cuantas horas, por lo que los dos jóvenes ya se preparaban para entrenar. Un terreno rocoso y extenso rodeado por enormes piedras sobresalientes de la superficie, un lugar donde podían luchar sin contenerse por miedo a destruir el panorama y aunque lo hicieran nadie se daría cuenta, a diferencia de haber sido un bosque.

Ambos jóvenes hacían un poco de estiramiento muscular para no lastimarse por falta de calentamiento. Gaara vestido con unas sandalias negras y un pantalón hasta por debajo de las rodillas rojo y una camiseta blanca esperaba que su compañero terminara sus calentamientos. Naruto miraba de reojo a su amigo, si bien el entrenamiento avanzaba no estaba dando los resultados que él buscaba. Alcanzar el poder que había tenido en su descontrol contra Orochimaru no era sencillo, tal control de su poder era difícil, pero si lo lograba seria casi imparable.

- Estoy listo – dijo Naruto arremangándose su camiseta roja, se ajusto bien el cinturón de su pantalón negro y también las agujetas de sus botas. Camino hasta estar al frente de su amigo que lo miro con una sonrisa ladina.

- Veamos si hoy puedes tocarme – el rubio arrugo el cejo ante su comentario, pero el pelirrojo tenia la razón. En todos esos malditos entrenamientos no había logrado darle un buen puñetazo a su querido amigo.

- Cállate, empecemos – respondió encendiendo sus puños en llamas y lanzándose de frente sobre el anterior Kazekage.

- Siempre tan impulsivo – susurro el pelirrojo levantando su mano derecha enviando una onda de viento pequeña, tal y como esperaba su compañero la esquivo haciéndose a un lado – Te tengo – cruzo su brazo derecho de manera horizontal mientras pasaba el izquierdo por debajo señalando con su dedos índice y mayor al rubio. Levanto el brazo hacia arriba formando un signo más con sus brazos.

- Mierda – mascullo el rubio al ser golpeado desde abajo por un pilar de viento justo en la mandíbula. Logro recomponerse en el aire llevando su puño hacia atrás – Comete esta – estiro su brazo lanzando una gran llamarada.

El Yondaime Kazekage dio un salto en el aire esquivando el ataque, rodeo su pierna en un tornado – Kikkuburēdo (patada cuchilla) – lanzo una patada al aire enviando una cuchilla de viento en dirección a Naruto. El ojiazul dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando la cuchilla justo a tiempo. Dio una mortal hacia atrás mientras encendía ambas piernas en llamas, dio varias mortales más lanzando una bola de fuego en cada voltereta – Es inútil – el pelirrojo solo movió su mano izquierda de manera horizontal creando una barrera de viento logrando disipar todos los disparos, lentamente descendió al suelo levantando un poco de tierra al tocar el suelo - ¿Es todo? – pregunto mirando divertido a su compañero.

- Ya quisieras – contesto Naruto inflando su pecho, cerró los ojos expulsando una llamarada por su boca. Gaara observo incrédulo como las llamas estaban a centímetros de él, levanto los brazos formando un círculo y se agacho girando. El rubio observo sonriente como su amigo estaba rodeado por el fuego pero a su vez por una esfera de viento que no lograba que nada la penetrara. Encendió sus pies propulsando el salto gracias a las llamas, estando a unos centímetros rodeo su puño de fuego y lo estampo contra la esfera.

- Eso no será suficiente – dijo estirando la mano hacia la barrera logrando que las llamas del puño se disiparan. Naruto sonrió mostrando su enorme dentadura, las llamas comenzaron a acumularse en su codo logrando una explosión y por consecuente impulsando su puño logrando penetrar la barrera lentamente. Gaara dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el puño de su amigo que se incrusto en el suelo, al notar que a su amigo le costaba trabajo sacarlo de la superficie cruzo sus dedos índice y medio de cada mano formando una cruz entre ellos - Harikēntenpesuto (huracán de la tempestad) – un enorme tornado avanzo a toda velocidad sobre el joven rubio que fue arrastrado por el ataque, Gaara elevo su brazo derecho logrando que el tornado se elevara en el aire – Vamos Naruto, necesitas enfurecerte - manteniendo su brazo derecho en alto, abrió la palma de su mano concentrando el aire en ella, estiro el brazo lanzando varias cuchillas en dirección al tornado.

Tras unos minutos de mantener sus técnicas activas bajo el brazo desapareciendo el tornado. Observo sin inmutarse como su amigo caía pesadamente al suelo casi inconsciente.

- Hijo de *jadeo* perra – Naruto logro ponerse en pie tras unos minutos, realmente Gaara no sabía contenerse. Sus entrenamientos siempre eran duros y jamás salían ilesos pero esta vez se había pasado. Su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente cubierto en sangre y le era imposible moverlo, seguramente los ataques habían cortado varios de sus tendones y músculos. Su pecho tenía un profundo corte que iba desde su hombre izquierdo hasta la altura de su cadera derecha, sus piernas y espalda tampoco habían salido ilesas. Su brazo derecho y su rostro eran los menos afectados presentando solo pequeños cortes.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Naruto? – pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose con su siempre inexpresivo rostro – Casi me haces pensar que ya no deseas luchar. ¿A que le temes? – pregunto encarando a su amigo.

- Tú no *jadeo* entiendes – respondió con esfuerzo.

- Que no entiendo, dices. Entiendo perfectamente. Le temes a tu poder, temes que no seas suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que aprecias – Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, tal vez Gaara sabia más de él de lo que pensaba – Pero también temes hacerte más fuerte, tienes miedo de perder el control de nuevo – aseguro el pelirrojo.

- No sabes *jadeo* lo terrorífico que es *jadeo* ese poder – el rubio negó con la cabeza. Si perdía el control de nuevo corría el riesgo de dañar a sus amigos. Gaara observo con un poco de pena a su amigo.

- Dime donde está el Naruto Uzumaki que yo conocí. Dime a donde se fue ese chico revoltoso y atolondrado pero seguro de sí mismo. Eres débil, pero eso no se debe a que no puedas hacerte fuerte. Eres débil porque no quieres hacerte más fuerte – el Kazekage respiro profundamente antes de continuar – Cada ataque que haces está cargado de duda miedo e impotencia. Si esto sigue así no podrás proteger nada, todo lo que aprecias te será arrebatado. No podrás proteger a Natsumi –

- Eso no sucederá – Gaara sonrió al notar nuevamente el brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Al fin había recuperado ese brillo de desafío que nunca tuvo que haber desaparecido.

- Entonces demuéstramelo. Desde que sucedió lo de Anko has temido luchar, demuéstrame que tienes la voluntad de defender lo que aprecias. Demuestra que eres digno de heredar el poder del fuego, que eres digno de llevar el titulo de Hi no Senshi. Atácame con todo lo que tengas – desafío el Kazekage comenzó a volver el aire más denso y pesado.

- Tú lo has pedido. ¡Jigoku o nagareru reddo kawa. Mokushiroku o happyō kurimuzonsukai. Honō no senshi wa, teki ga inai. Eien no honō no fukkatsu o shōchō shi, sono beara no yobidashi ni mewosamasudeshou. Watashi wa hi no pawā ni sōzokujin to shite shuchō! - mientras el rubio recitaba el cantico el fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, sus heridas sanaban poco a poco, algunos mechones de su cabello se volvían rojizos sus ojos cambian a rojo. Cuando termino de recitar el fuego parecía salir de cada poro de su cuerpo – Es mejor que estés preparado –

- ¿Crees que eres el único con ese poder? Estas muy equivocado – aseguro el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos – Sekai o tabi fūha. Kūki wa Shanzerize tōri o mitashita. Seigen wa arimasen kaze no senshi. Jiyū o hyōgen suru kaze ga watashi no kōru ni ōtō shimasu. Watashi wa, sōzokujin to shite anata no chikara no kaze o shuchō – mientras Gaara recitaba el canto con una voz mas áspera y gruesa, el aire que lo rodeaba se volvía mas denso y visible. Su cabello comenzó a tener mechas blancas - ¿Sorprendido? – pregunto abriendo sus ojos que ya no eran de color esmeralda, sino de un azul zafiro – Atácame con todo lo que tengas – Desafío rodeándose de un viento plateado.

- Si no lo hiciera te estaría ofendiendo – acepto tronándose los nudillos.

/

El terreno rocoso que alguna vez fue el campo de entrenamiento de los jóvenes ex jinchurikis ahora era solo una tierra quemada y con profundas grietas perfectamente hechas. Habían luchado durante varias horas y por la posición del sol calculaban que era pasado el medio día. Estaban totalmente en su límite, esa transformación que usaban los volvía fuerte pero con un desgaste de energía física sumamente alta.

- Maldición. Se supone *jadeo* que tengo la ventaja *jadeo* de elemento – Naruto estaba acostado boca arriba observando las nubes mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Observo el terreno a su alrededor que a pesar de ser un terreno rocoso aun así se mantenía en llamas. Tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo y de su ropa solo quedaba una de sus botas y un remedo de su pantalón, su antigua camiseta apenas si era una tela que rodeaba su torso.

- El poder de las bestias sagradas *jadeo* no recae bajo las leyes de la *jadeo* naturaleza – Gaara a pesar de estar agotado podía mantenerse en pie apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y contrario al estado de su amigo el solo tenía algunas pocas quemaduras en su cuerpo y ropa – Nuestro poder se basa en *jadeo* nuestros sentimientos, Suzaku te lo dijo *jadeo* las llamas son tan fuertes como lo sean *jadeo* tu voluntad y sentimientos – con un poco de esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie completamente.

- Ya me tienen harto *jadeo* con los sentimientos – el rubio rodo quedando boca abajo, apoyo sus manos en el suelo logrando ponerse de rodillas con algo de esfuerzo.

- ¿Por qué deseas ser mas fuerte? – pregunto Gaara estirando ambas manos hacia el frente y comenzando a reunir aire en ellas.

- Porque quiero proteger *jadeo* a Natsumi – respondió logrando ponerse de pie a pesar que su brazo izquierdo colgaba como peso muerto, era incapaz de siquiera moverlo debido a todas las heridas que poseía su extremidad.

- ¿Por qué la proteges? – pregunto el pelirrojo levantando las manos sobre su cabeza – Saishū-tekina Taifū (tifón final) – lanzo la esfera de aire hacia delante, la cual se separo convirtiéndose en decenas de cuchillas de viento.

- Eso no te incumbe – respondió el rubio envolviendo su brazo bueno en llamas – Hoyoku (alas de Fenix) – vatio su brazo dos veces en el aire antes de lanzar un puñetazo hacia el frente generando una gran llamarada. Las cuchillas avanzaron atravesando la llamarada, Naruto sin tener fuerzas para moverse espero pacientemente hasta que el ataque llegara.

- ¿¡Por que la proteges!? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez gritando el Kazekage.

- ¡Porque la AMO! – respondió cerrando los ojos. Sin saberlo al momento de reconocer sus sentimientos por su querida pelirroja libero un pilar de llamas brillantes a su alrededor. Gaara creó una barrera de viento para cubrirse de la alta temperatura.

- Al fin lo lograste – murmuro el pelirrojo observando a Naruto envuelto en un pilar de llamas que ascendía hasta el cielo. La temperatura alrededor del rubio era extremadamente alta, la tierra a su alrededor comenzaba a fundirse lentamente, el mismo poder que había usado en su descontrol se estaba manifestando nuevamente, pero esta vez guiado por un sentimiento positivo.

- Natsumi… - susurro el rubio antes que el pilar desapareciera y él cayera al suelo completamente agotado e inconsciente. Gaara camino hasta quedar frente al chico, se arrodillo tocando con su mano el hombro de su amigo.

- Que dices Suzaku, ¿Es suficiente? – pregunto al aire.

"**Lo es, por ahora"**

- Me conformo con eso – comento cargándose al hombro a Naruto y caminando lentamente debido al enorme cansancio que tenia.

**[¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por ese chico?]**

- Ya deberías saberlo Byakko. Naruto fue quien me mostro la luz, que tengo personas que me aprecian y que no todos quieren dañarme. Me despertó de una eterna pesadilla donde yo era el monstruo – respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo tenuemente – Si puedo ayudar a Naruto a caminar por el camino correcto, lo hare con gusto. El me guio hacia la luz, ahora es mi momento de devolverle el favor -

**[Tienes una forma noble de ver las cosas. Pero recuerda que mientras más lo ayudes peor será tu futuro]**

- Lo sé -

/

En los bosques del país de los pájaros, mas específicos en la cabaña del equipo de Naruto. Sobre el techo las tres jóvenes observaban con sorpresa, admiración, terror, felicidad y melancolía el enorme pilar de fuego que se alzaba en el cielo. A pesar de que estaban a kilómetros de distancia desde hacía un par de horas que escuchaban enormes explosiones provenientes del lugar de entrenamiento de sus compañeros. Al parecer esta vez habían llevado el entrenamiento a otro nivel.

- Parece que lo logro – dijo Temari observando atentamente como el pilar poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Así parece – dijo Natsumi caminando hasta el borde del techo – Es mejor que cocinemos algo – menciono antes de saltar.

- ¿Qué crees que le suceda? – pregunto la castaña bijuu mirando a la shinobi de Suna.

- Creo que tiene que ver con Naruto – dijo antes de seguir a la pelirroja.

/

Comenzó a abrir poco a poco los parpados, movió lentamente las manos tocando la suave tela de las sabanas que lo rodeaban. Se sentó en el suave colchón llevando una mano a su cabeza mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en su entrenamiento.

- Gracias por curarme Suzaku – dijo el rubio mirando su brazo y pecho totalmente curados.

"**Yo no lo hice, mira a tu lado y veras a tu medica"**

Naruto giro levemente su cuello mirando a la chica que amaba dormir con tranquilidad sentada en una silla mientras recostaba su torso en la cama. Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama, miro su ropa destruida y suspiro. Dio la vuelta a la cama tomando entre sus brazos a la pelirroja recostándola sobre la cama, observo que su respiración seguía siendo tranquila y suspiro dirigiéndose al armario, tomo una muda de ropa antes de salir de la habitación.

- Al fin despiertas – Naruto miro con pereza a su amigo parado junto a su puerta.

- Sabes a veces eres un fastidio – murmuro el rubio estirándose - ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunto fingiendo interés.

- Día y medio. Es casi media noche – no se sorprendió ya que contando todo el tiempo que estuvieron luchando y el cansancio acumulado era de esperarse – Recibimos esto hace unas horas – dijo el pelirrojo extendiéndole una carta.

- ¿Quién la trajo? – pregunto comenzando a leer el contenido con tranquilidad.

- Una serpiente –

- Ya veo – arrugo la hoja antes de volverla cenizas con una pequeña llama en su mano – Prepárate partiremos al amanecer – dijo antes de dirigirse al baño. Al entrar a la pequeña habitación se miro con más detalle en el espejo observando que no tenía ninguna herida, se quito los retazos de ropa que llevaba y se adentro en la ducha dejando que el agua fría le golpeara el cuerpo. Tenía que pensar con calma las palabras que les diría a las chicas para que no enfurecieran.

Estuvo un buen tiempo bajo la ducha antes de comenzar a secarse, tomo la ropa que había elegido al azar. Unas botas negras de agujetas blancas, un pantalón de estilo Ambu negro y unas vendas naranja para sostener el pantalón, una camiseta blanca simple de cuello en V y una chaqueta negra con dos franjas rojas en los brazos. Sonrió al recordar que mantener mudas de ropas ya preparadas fue idea de Natsumi.

Salió del baño y bajo al primer piso dirigiéndose a la oficina donde solo él podía abrir la puerta mediante un sello sanguíneo. Mordió su pulgar dejando que una gota de sangre cayera sobre el pomo permitiéndole abrir la puerta, camino hasta el escritorio observando el pergamino abierto y un kunai de su padre clavado al lado.

- Tal vez mi padre era un experto en el Hiraishin pero él no podía recorrer grandes distancias – menciono al aire comenzando a guardar el pergamino. Minato Namikaze Kiiroi no Senko era realmente un genio en jutsu espacio-tiempo, su técnica era más difícil de dominar de lo que parecía y aun con más de un año de entrenamiento aun debía hacer sellos para usar la técnica. Aunque estaba conforme con poderlo usar como medio de transporte a grandes distancias.

Observo todos los pergaminos y libros colocados en la estantería a su lado buscando uno en especial. Logro encontrar el que buscaba revisando el contenido detalladamente – Aquí esta. Contrato de mensajes – dejo el libro sobre el escritorio para leerlo más tarde. Comenzó una pequeña serie de sellos antes de golpear el escritorio con su palma abierta, un pequeño sello se extendió formando una nube de humo.

- Naruto-sama – el rubio logro atrapar en el aire a la pequeña zorrita plateada – Me alegra verlo – menciono moviendo sus tres colas con alegría.

- A mi también Yuki ¿Tienes ganas de ver a Ba-chan? – pregunto con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento. Tomo un papel y pluma escribiendo rápidamente – Llévale esto – le ato el papel al cuello con suavidad pero asegurándose que no se pierda en el camino.

- Sus deseos son ordenes – Naruto rápidamente abrió la ventana antes que su compañera animal la rompiera en pedazos. Suspiro antes de cerrarla y salir de oficina.

- Es un caso perdido – susurro volviendo a subir las escaleras directo a su habitación. Entro en ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo al notar que Natsumi seguía durmiendo – Natsumi – susurro acercando a la cama, se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama quedando a la altura del rostro de la joven, durmiendo de lado y en posición fetal parecía un bello ángel de cabello carmesí y ojos turquesa aunque estos no se pudieran ver él jamás los olvidaría. Sonrió suavemente acomodando uno de los mechones de la joven tras su oreja. Durmiendo con esa tranquilidad casi le hacía dudar si ella era esa joven que lo entrenaba casi hasta la muerte, pero jamás criticaría sus métodos porque después de todo habían dado sus frutos - ¿Cuándo fue que me enamore de ti? – se pregunto a sí mismo en un susurro apenas audible, tomo la mano de la chica que estaba encima de la almohada. Con lentitud y delicadeza comenzó a acariciarla mientras recordaba todos sus momentos juntos. Si se ponía a pensar en ello no tenía una respuesta clara a su propia pregunta. Tal vez desde el momento en que le hiso la promesa de protegerla o tal vez fue algo que se alimento poco a poco con cada sonrisa, con cada lagrima, con cada buenos días que se daban mutuamente o tal vez cuando ambos vieron nacer con una sonrisa a Yuki – No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro… eres lo más importante que tengo – susurro acariciándole con suma delicadeza su rostro como si este pudiera romperse con el mas minino tacto.

- Mmmm – Naruto aparto su mano cuando noto que ella comenzaba a despertar - ¿Naruto? – pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja observando al sonriente rubio a centímetro de ella. Sin quererlo se sonrojo tenuemente debido a la cercanía. Se estiro con pereza notando que estaba en la cama - ¿Cuándo me quede dormida? – le pregunto al chico que se incorporo para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- No lo sé, pero te veías incomoda cuando desperté. Gracias por cuidarme – dijo el ex jinchuriki regalándole una enorme sonrisa. La chica se sentó en la cama dándole más espacio al chico para ponerse cómodo – Akatsuki se mueve – menciono en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que ella lo oyera.

- Naruto mírame – pidió la chica al notar que él no la miraba - ¿Cuál de mis hermanos fue? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

- Nibi y su jinchuriki Nii Yugito de Kumo. Aun no sabemos qué equipo fue quien la ataco, pero no creo que hayan sido Itachi y Kisame – respondió el rubio mirando con un poco de amargura a la chica, odiaba decirle que Akatsuki había capturado a alguno de sus hermanos.

- Kazumi – susurro llevándose las manos al pecho.

- Natsumi no te preocupes, te prometo que la salvare – aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su palma en la cabeza de la joven.

- Gracias – dijo la chica abrazando a un sorprendido chico que correspondió el abrazo a pesar de su sorpresa - ¿Cuándo parten? – pregunto separando su rostro levemente del pecho de Naruto.

- Nos marcharemos con el alba – respondió mirando hacia abajo a la chica con un pequeño toque de tristeza, odiaba no poder llevarlas con él pero era mejor si se mantenían lejos de Akatsuki – Duerme aquí yo usare tu habitación – dijo mientras se incorporaba pero no pudo dar dos pasos antes que fuera detenido al ser tomado de su muñeca.

- Solo hoy – murmuro girando su rostro levemente – Quédate conmigo – Naruto observo como la chica se sonrojaba levemente ante tal petición. Asintió en silencio ya que temía tartamudear en su respuesta.

Se recostó en la cama boca arriba permitiendo que ella se acostara en su pecho. Pasaron minutos que para Naruto eran horas, pero poco a poco Natsumi se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo – No sabes lo que me duele ser tu amigo – comento antes de dejarse caer el también en un profundo sueño.

/

Despertó varias horas después notando que aun era de noche, con delicadeza y lentitud para no despertar a la chica logro salir de la cama. Tomo su equipamiento ninja de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Bajo las escaleras llegando al comedor donde se encontró con Temari sentada a la mesa.

- No sé porque pero presiento que me esperabas – dijo el rubio caminando hacia la cocina poniendo la tetera al fuego o mejor dicho sobre su mano.

- Porque lo hacía – respondió la rubia con un tono que denotaba que estaba molesta - ¿Por qué me quieres lejos de aquí? – pregunto encarando al rubio.

- Cálmate – pidió el rubio haciendo balance para que la tetera no se cayera de su mano – Hablemos con tranquilidad mientras tomamos algo – sugirió tomando dos tazas de la alacena. Tardo solo un par de minutos en preparar té para ambos – Yo no te quiero lejos de aquí – menciono al momento de darle su tasa a la chica.

- Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que retome mi puesto como embajadora? – pregunto tras darle un sorbo a la tasa.

- Necesitamos alguien que nos brinde información que solo se encuentra en las grandes aldeas. También quiero que seas mi contacto directo con Tsunade, Yuki hace un gran trabajo pero ella no puede tomar decisiones en caso de emergencia – explico con calma el joven, Temari lo observo fijamente tratando de saber si mentía.

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- Porque confió en ti – respondió sinceramente – Elegimos este lugar porque cumplía todos los requisitos que necesitábamos. Un lugar alejado de las grandes aldeas pero con la posibilidad de llegar a ellas en un día o poco más. Pero también porque está cerca de Suna, lo cual te permite ir y venir cada vez que quieras –

- Esta bien, lo hare – Naruto sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica. Los pasos provenientes de la escalera llamo la atención de ambos, se giraron encontrando a Gaara al pie de ellas acompañado de Azuka.

- ¿Dónde está Natsumi? – pregunto la castaña notando la falta de su hermana.

- Durmiendo – respondió el rubio levantándose de la mesa - ¿Puedes darle algo por mi? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la joven bijuu. Naruto tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las junto. Rodeo sus manos con una llama que no dañaba a la bijuu, las separo formando un pequeña flor hecha de fuego – Me costó un poco de trabajo lograr moldear el fuego en una flor pero creo que quedo bien –

- Es hermosa – dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos la pequeña flor, contrario a lo que se esperaría el fuego no la dañaba y era casi solido.

- Vamos Naruto antes que Gaara quiera matarte – dijo Temari tomando uno de los brazos de los chicos y arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la casa. Esperaron varios minutos al joven pelirrojo.

- Te acompañaremos hasta Suna y de allí partiremos en busca de Akatsuki – dijo el rubio al ver al ex Kazekage salir por la puerta – Ya era hora Romeo – menciono con burla logrando que su amigo se sonrojara levemente – Adiós Azuka nos veremos pronto – saludo el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago. Cuando estuvieron unos metros lejos de la bijuu extendió la cadena con los kunai de su padre rodeando a los tres y comenzó a trazar sellos – Hiraishin no… -

- NARUTO – grito la pelirroja respirando agitada desde la puerta de la cabaña. Naruto giro mirando a la pelirroja regalándole una enorme sonrisa, ella le devolvió una sonrisa más pequeña pero igual de hermosa.

- Jutsu – en un parpadeo los tres jóvenes habían desaparecido dejando tras ellos los primeros rayos de sol.

- Dejo esto para ti – dijo Azuka extendiéndole la flor a la pelirroja que con delicadez la tomo entre sus manos.

- Ten cuidado. No quiero perderte –

/

Kumogakure – Ruinas de un pueblo cerca de la frontera.

Los signos de una batalla reciente eran claras por todo el lugar. En medio del lugar un remolino se hiso presente desapareciendo unos segundos después mostrando a los dos jóvenes ex jinchurikis. Naruto logro sostener a Gaara antes de que este se desplomara.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el rubio ayudando a Gaara a recostarse contra unos escombros.

- Si *jadeo* es solo que cambiar *jadeo* la dirección del viento y *jadeo* aumentar la velocidad es mas agotador *jadeo* de lo que creía – respondió tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Esta bien. Lograste traernos a Kumo en solo unas horas, descansa te lo mereces – dijo el ojiazul comenzando a alejarse de Gaara. Comenzó a caminar entre las ruinas observando toda la destrucción, sintió un pequeño residuo de chakra que él conocía a la perfección, el chakra de un Bijuu. Llego hasta otra sección de edificios derrumbados donde encontró signos de batalla bastante recientes, miro con detenimiento el lugar encontrando varias manchas de sangre y un signo que reconocería en cualquier lugar – Un sello de triangulo – toco el sello notando que estaba hecho con sangre seca. Inmediatamente trazo una serie de sellos – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – apoyo su mano en el suelo extendiendo un sello en él, espero pacientemente a que la nube de humo desapareciera – Alex que gusto – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa viendo al zorro frente a él.

(- ¿Qué quieres humano? -) Naruto sonrió temblorosamente recordando al zorro de pelaje rojo y pecho blanco frente a él. Ese no tan pequeño de animal de casi un metro de altura y 5 colas siempre fue un tanto borde.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – pregunto apoyando una de sus rodillas en el piso y acercando su mano al animal, retiro la mano cuando noto que el zorro le mostraba los dientes.

(- Ya te he dicho que odio que me toques. Tal vez te acepte como mi contratante pero no por ello seré amistoso contigo -) la voz áspera del animal resonó en la mente del chico. A veces le gustaría poder comunicarse verbalmente con todos los zorros disponibles en su contrato, pero solo Yuki tenía la habilidad de hablar, los demás hablaban por medio de telepatía (- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -)

- ¿Podrías rastrear el aroma que proviene de esta sangre? – pregunto el rubio señalando el triangulo rodeado por un circulo. El animal se acerco hasta el dibujo oliéndolo por un momento.

(- Esta seca -) comento al momento de lamberla, miro a Naruto enseñando sus colmillos (- Me invocaste porque Yuki no podría rastrearla -) dijo con voz áspera, estaba bastante molesto (- Eres todo un fastidio humano -)

- Tú eres aun más fastidioso. Rastrea la sangre y lleva esto contigo, sabes cómo activarlo – respondió molesto lanzándole un kunai de tres puntas al animal.

(- Si si lo que digas -) respondió con aburrimiento tomando el kunai entre sus fauces (- Sera mejor para ti que Natsumi-sama jamás te revoque el titulo de contratante. Porque si lo hace asegúrate de cuidar tu cuello -) agrego gruñendo antes de desaparecer corriendo por las ruinas.

- Ahora veamos ¿Qué es ese maldito chirrido? – se pregunto a sí mismo, desde que llegaron estaba escuchando un zumbido extraño y de vez en cuando sentía una vibración en el aire que le llamaba la atención – Viene de aquí, me da mala espina – comento al aire viendo un agujero enorme en el suelo, sin más remedio suspiro dando un salto. Flexiono sus rodillas al llegar al suelo, miro a sus alrededores notando que estaba en un túnel y había algunos tubos que goteaban agua provocando charcos en el suelo – Joder, una maldita alcantarilla – murmuro en voz baja siguiendo el zumbido que se hacía mas y mas fuerte conforme avanzaba por el lugar – Genial sin camino – observo más que molesto la pared frente suyo notando que era un callejón sin salida.

"**Naruto mira con atención la pared"**

- ¿Qué tiene la pared? – levanto la palma de la palma de la mano encendiendo una pequeña llama para ver mejor el muro frente a él - nisi quod in corde non potest tenere gladium. ¿Qué rayos significa? – pregunto el rubio sin recibir respuesta por parte del ave. Paso la mano por la escritura para verificar que no tuviera mucho polvo y eso provocara que no entendiera el significado – Que – mascullo al notar que la escritura comenzaba a brillar cegándolo por un momento. Al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió al notar que la parte del muro donde se hallaba el escrito había desaparecido dejando un huevo en donde una espada descansaba en un pedestal de madera - ¿Qué hace una espada allí? – se pregunto sin entender que estaba sucediendo, observo mejor la espada notando que era solo una vieja espada oxidada y de mango de madera.

"**Naruto será mejor que no toques esa espada"**

- ¿Te noto con miedo Suzaku? – pregunto el rubio con burla – Yo no veo que podría tener de peligroso una espada – agrego tomando el mango de la espada.

"**!SUELTALA AHORA!"**

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto sin entender porque su compañero estaba tan exaltado – Q-Que – mascullo cuando la espada comenzó a vibrar y un par de cadenas salieron de su mango enterrándose en su piel sin causarle dolor. Inmediatamente tanto el mango como la hoja empezaron a desprender pequeñas descargas de electricidad entumeciendo el brazo de Naruto.

"**Eres un idiota. Esa espada está tratando de tomar el control de tu cuerpo" **

- ¿Q-Que h-hago? – pregunto intentando resistir el dolor que recibía su cuerpo.

"**HAZLA PEDAZOS" **

Naruto inmediatamente intento romper de un golpe la espada obteniendo resultados nulos, golpeo una y otra vez la hoja solo consiguiendo dañarse el nudillo.

"**VUELVELA CENIZAS, RAPIDO"**

- E-entiendo – con una mueca de dolor impregnada en su rostro encendió en llamas su brazo entero, el arma no parecía afectada por el calor – M-maldita – susurro aumentando la intensidad de la llamas comenzando a afectar las paredes y el techo. Levanto el brazo apuntando al techo y aplicando mas energía creando un pilar de fuego que choco contra el techo bañando el lugar de llamas - ¡Incinérate joder! Shakuton – las llamas rojas comenzaron a volverse más brillantes alcanzando una tonalidad naranja y blanca comenzando a derretir el techo y las paredes – Estúpida espada, déjame en paz, maldita sea – mascullo aumentando aun más la intensidad de las llamas logrando que poco a poco el arma dejara de vibrar y lanzar descargas eléctricas. Pero aun así las cadenas se mantenían unidas a su antebrazo - ¿Por qué mierda no me suelta? –

"**Tranquilo, observa con atención"**

Naruto observo detenidamente que la espada comenzaba a perder el oxido y volviendo a brillar como si estuviera recién forjada, el arma comenzó a emitir un pequeño brillo tomando una forma más alargada, el rubio cerró los ojos nuevamente al ser cegado - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto mirando su mano observando incrédulo el arma en su mano. En su mano derecha había una bella katana de casi un metro de largo con un filo que brillaba demostrando su filo. La empuñadura y la guarda eran de color negro mientras que el trenzado era rojo, observo su otra mano notando que tenía en ella una vaina negra con un adorno en el extremo de color rojo al igual que la sujeción al cinto. Observo con más detalle la guarda notando que tenia la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas mientras que el adorno se parecía mucho a una media luna.

"**Parece que te acepto"**

- ¿Cómo que me acepto? – pregunto el rubio aun mirando el arma en sus manos.

"**Naruto es cierto que las personas eligen sus armas, pero también existen algunas armas que tienen consciencia propia y esta es una de ellas. Esas armas eligen a su portador y como lo veo te eligió a ti como su portador"**

- Si es así entonces bienvenida – comento el rubio sonriéndole al arma – Te advierto que no se ningún tipo de arte con espadas así que por lo pronto solo viajaras conmigo pero algún día lucharemos juntos – agrego envainando la katana y atándosela a la cintura antes de salir con un salto por el agujero que había hecho con sus llamas.

/

- Al fin regresas – dijo Gaara observando al rubio llegar a su lado. Naruto miro a su amigo con aburrimiento, a veces era demasiado estricto y recto. Miro con desgana la pequeña fogata sin encender.

- Estaba ocupado – comento lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego a las maderas – La información era correcta, encontré el lugar de la batalla. Pero nos llevan un mínimo de dos días de ventaja – informo sentándose en el suelo desparramándose en él.

- Es un problema – murmuro el pelirrojo siendo oído por su compañero.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo un rastreador en ello. Solo debemos esperar que los encuentre – comento estirándose con pereza quedando acostado boca arriba mirando al cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿Qué sucede si no lo logramos? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con una mueca a su despreocupado amigo.

- Lo lograremos – aseguro el rubio observando de reojo a su amigo.

- Ahora que lo noto ¿De dónde sacaste esa katana? –

- ¿Esta preciosidad? – pregunto enseñando el arma. Naruto comenzó a contarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido hacia casi una hora, si tardo una hora en volver debido a que se había perdido.

- ¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan impulsivo? – pregunto con burla.

- Ya deja de fastidiar. Mejor explícame mejor sobre tu técnica de transporte – pidió el rubio volviendo a tomar asiento para observar mejor a su amigo.

- Ya te lo dije, transformo mi cuerpo en aire para moverme con las corrientes de viento. La técnica es algo pobre ya que solo puedo viajar en la dirección que sople el viento y a la velocidad que este lo haga. Aunque estoy intentando mejorarla, manipular la dirección y velocidad a mi antojo pero como notaste consume mucha energía – respondió tras unos minutos explicando lo más sencillo posible para que el chico a su lado lo entendiera.

- Eso lo sé, lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo pensaste en ello? Y ¿Cómo lograste dominarlo tan fácilmente? –

- Es una habilidad básica del viento. ¿Acaso Suzaku no te explico sobre las habilidades básicas del fuego? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- No – respondió secamente, ese parajarraco que tenía como compañero era todo un borde y antipático cuando lo quería - ¿Cuál es la habilidad básica del viento? – pregunto interesado por los límites de la habilidad de su amigo.

- La libertad, nada puede contener al viento – respondió con una sonrisa tenue – Recuerda Naruto, somos guerreros elementales –

- Sigo sin entender que significa eso – respondió en un susurro el joven rubio volviéndose a estirar.

"**Significa que los elementos responderán a su correspondiente portador. Creí que ya lo sabías" **

(- Como voy a saberlo si jamás me dices nada sobre mis poderes –) pensó con fastidio el joven haciendo una mueca.

"**A veces olvido que cuando no se trata de batallas era un completo idiota"**

(- Oye –) reclamo el chico un poco ofendido.

"**Presta atención chico. Te he dicho cientos de veces que las llamas responderán a tus sentimientos, recuerda cuando peleaste con ese Sannin, tus llamas se volvieron más poderosas debido a la ira que te dominaba en ese momento. Lograste despertar algo que ustedes los humanos llaman Shakuton, pero para nosotros es solo otra forma física de nuestro poder"**

(- Sigo sin entender –) respondió el rubio.

"**Recuerda cuando moldeaste esa flor de fuego logrando que su temperatura fuera normal, tu deseabas que fuera solida y no lastimara las manos de la pequeña reina del fuego"**

(- Al punto –) pidió el rubio comenzó a perder la paciencia.

"**Resumiendo puedes hacer con el fuego lo que desees mientras tengas en claro cuáles son tus sentimientos" **

- Lo que desee, eh – susurro Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos.

/

- Gaara es hora – dijo el joven rubio dando un salto. El ex Kazekage lo miro con fastidio al verse despertado de un buen sueño tan abruptamente. Naruto tomo la cadena de dentro de su chaqueta y la extendió rodeándolo a ambos, e inmediatamente comenzó la seria de sellos – Hiraishin no Jutsu – en un parpadeo ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

- ¿Es aquí? – pregunto Gaara observando la entrada de una cueva al pie de una montaña. Miro hacia atrás viendo al rubio conversando con su invocación.

(- Ya termine mi parte del trabajo, ahora no me fastidies mas. Espero que la suerte este de mi lado y alguien te arranque el cuello allí dentro -) escucho el rubio en su mente antes que el animal desapareciera.

- Siempre tan amistoso – mascullo molesto ante el comentario de su invocación – Algo no está bien – comento observando la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el pelirrojo observando en la misma dirección.

- Cuando te rescate a ti, la entrada estaba bloqueada. Es como… -

- Si nos permitieran el paso – completo el ex Kazekage.

- Entonces no hay que hacerlos esperar – dijo el ojiazul estirando su puño hacia su amigo que lo choco con gusto – Andando – ordeno encendiendo una pequeña llama en su mano haciendo de antorcha. Caminaron durante un buen tiempo por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una sección más grande la cueva.

- ¿Un camino sin salida? – se pregunto Gaara al observar la inmensidad de ese lugar pero sin ver algún otro túnel que conectara.

- Esto definitivamente no está bien – murmuro en voz baja el ex jinchuriki observando el lugar. Definitivamente ese era el lugar, Alex no podía haberse equivocado pero allí no había nadie.

- Mira, allí – señalo Gaara a lo lejos. Naruto miro en esa dirección observando un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, comenzó a correr con un nudo en la garganta presintiendo lo peor. Gaara observo mejor a la chica al llegar a su lado – Es la Jinchuriki de Nibi – aseguro al reconocerla, como ex Kazekage poseía mucha información sobre ninjas de otras naciones; entre ellos, los jinchurikis.

- Llegan tarde – ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar una tercera voz provenientes de su espalda. Se giraron poniéndose en posición de batalla, a unos metros de ellos había una persona envuelta en una capa con capucha totalmente negra – Guerreros del viento y el fuego – aplaudió con suavidad sin sacar las manos de las mangas de la capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza imposibilitando reconocerlo de alguna forma – Es un gusto conocerlos – agrego haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Gaara toma a la chica y sácala de aquí – ordeno el rubio con seriedad, el pelirrojo lo observo por un momento – Ve, te alcanzo luego – aseguro sin quitar su mirada de la persona frente a ellos. Gaara asintió tomando a la kunoichi y saliendo corriendo del lugar – ¿Quién eres cabronazo? – pregunto encendiendo sus dos puños en llamas y colocándose de nuevo en posición de batalla.

- Eso por ahora es un secreto – respondió llevando su mano hasta la altura de los labios y haciendo un sonido de silencio.

- No me vengas con juegos, responde ahora – ordeno Naruto lanzándose en un salto propulsado por las llamas hacia el encapuchado. Aumento la intensidad de las llamas dirigiendo su puño derecho sobre la cara de la persona frente a él. El encapuchado solo levanto su mano en el último momento atrapando con facilidad el ataque.

- No no no porque tan agresivo – dijo negando con su cabeza mientras ejercía fuerza en su agarre provocando que el rubio se arrodillara a sus pies debido al dolor – Aun eres débil pequeño guerrero, debes hacerte más fuerte sino todo este juego será aburrido – el encapuchado giro sobre su eje junto con Naruto soltándolo tras un par de vueltas mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

- M-Maldito – mascullo el joven guerrero incrustado unos centímetros en la roca. Observo a la persona frente a él notando que la capucha se había caído revelando una máscara totalmente blanca y un largo cabello negro.

- Cuida a Natsumi-chan – canturreo levantando la mano y creando una brecha negra frente a él – Tengo ganas de verla – agrego antes de desaparecer.

- Maldito, no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Natsumi ¡Lo juro! – grito Naruto logrando liberarse. Observo a su alrededor notando que esa persona había desaparecido por completo.

**("Es im-imposible") **Naruto siguió corriendo en dirección a la salida sin detenerse a pensar quien era esa persona pero contrario a él; en su mente, Suzaku se veía realmente nervioso y enfurecido destrozando el templo en el que residía **("Es una maldita broma. Como rayos puede siquiera estar vivo")**

* * *

Quiero aclarar algo por si no se entendio. Naruto NO es usuario del Shakuton sino que libero una forma de llamas que alcanza la temperatura para incinerar, solo lo llamara Shakuton por un tema de comodidad y para seguir manteniendo en secreto a Suzaku de alguien fuera de su grupo.

Creo que con todo eso dicho no me queda nada mas para agregar. Asi que esperen mas capitulo pronto.


End file.
